Réquiem
by lux-zosa
Summary: Yuuri se muda a la mansión de su abuelo, encontrando arriba en las escaleras un cuadro, uno que tiene ojos zarcos, cabello albino y labios rojizos. Yuuri es un músico prodigioso que le tiemblan las manos al frió, un hombre asustadizo y cobarde, uno que chilla en las noches bajo la oscuridad iluminada por esos ojos índigos, unos luceros que lo observan, que lo asechan...Viktuuri/Lem
1. Cessabit

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos y suspenso._**

 ** _Creditos a la hermosa Omu, por hacerme la portada. Te amodoro._**

 ** _Al capitulo._**

* * *

 ** _Cessabit._**

 _Cada pequeño momento_

 _Deletrea arrepentimiento_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— _Hermoso_

— _Maravilloso_

— _Esplendido…_

Cuando cumplí los 10 años mamá me regalo un piano de cola, inevitablemente al estar casi siempre solo, aprendí a tocar. De ese modo con el tiempo, las teclas quedaron grabadas en las huellas de mis dedos y me di cuenta que tocar el piano era mi pasión. Desde el do mayor hasta el más agudo.

Sentía la dicha de sentarme en un banco y escuchar mi propia sonata, el cuerpo me cosquillaba, sentía placer al escuchar un melifluo tan perfecto.

Aprenderme partituras completas de Mozarts o Franz Liszt, nunca, nunca había sido tan difícil. Sentir la intensidad y el oleaje de cada historia contada con mis dedos. Sudaba cuando me emocionaba de más y tocaba incluso más rápido, era fantástico, era yo y la música como uno solo.

Cuando supe de mi talento, mis padres supieron aprovecharlo y me volví un prodigio de la música, era el mejor de mi generación, hasta ahora, con mis 17 años, mi vida era fenomenal.

Pero no todo fue así, un día un par de ladrones se metieron a nuestra casa y robaron todo lo que teníamos. De paso destruyeron el piano y también dejaron la cocina manchada de sangre igual que el lecho de mis padres.

Recuerdo que ese día desperté y lo primero que vi fue el cuadro de nuestra familia. La señora Hiroko, el señor Toshiya y yo, su hijo, Yuuri Katsuki.

No obstante, también recuerdo el olor de fresas recién cortadas y lo frio que fue el tocar el piso. Contemplando las cenizas de la chimenea que se convirtieron en piedra y alguna que otra cortina que fue empujaba por el venturoso viento de la mañana.

Camine como era usual por mi casa y me acerque hasta el lugar en donde provenía ese delicioso olor, la imagen quedo grabada en mi memoria a fuego. Sería un trauma que nunca superare. Entrar en esa habitación… el lugar afónico pero con algo inquietante.

Olía a muerte. Y a descomposición, a piel jalada y cortada.

Porque estaba frio y no se oía la respiración de alguien. Los cuerpos yacentes en la cama eran pálidos y las sábanas blancas ahora escarlata.

Ante esto rememoraba que la ventana estaba abierta y que la brisa azotaba las sabanas beige manchadas de un líquido carmesí, muy espeso, que caía lentamente hacia el piso en gotas.

Ante esto pedí ayuda, pero ya era tarde.

El funeral fue al otro día. A pesar de ser muy poco tiempo, había flores y hasta regalos para los difuntos. Casi como si las caras manchadas de lágrimas estuvieran esperando por el momento, escondiendo la sonrisa bajo el manto de su sombrero, o la máscara… que se agrietaba…

En ella, mi Hermana Mari, después de tantos años estudiando en el exterior, regreso. Siendo nuestro saludo, un chasquido de piel contra piel. La cachetada enfurecida y hasta iracunda que se plantó en mi mejilla seguía ardiendo con fuerza, las llamas de la ira incrementando el dolor.

Ella Alego que era mi culpa, que era cobarde, que siquiera salvarlos de su trágico final podía. Y tal vez tenía razón, pero yo sabía que el fondo solo era su odio desmedido hacia el hijo preferido, ya que poco tiempo después se dio a conocer el testamento y sin duda alguna, el prodigio de la música fue el que obtuvo todo su dinero.

La mansión, las joyas, todas las escrituras de papel.

Me volví asquerosamente millonario…. Pero no obstante….nunca quise eso. Quería ser músico y no quedarme a cargo de una empresa trabajando día y noche en una calurosa oficina maloliente, con hombres sudorosos regalándome sonrisas hipócritas que se derretían al cruzar la puerta, hasta querer escupir en mi foto con odio y hostilidad.

Así que manteniendo el rencor de mi hermana hacia mí, hice lo mejor que pude haber pensado. Repartí la ganancia y le di toda la responsabilidad a ella, y así, yo a cambio, me quede con la mansión del abuelo Katsuki.

Había visto a mis padres muertos en aquella casa, no creía que volver a ella sería fácil, no sin sentir una pizca de aberración o pánico.

Mari de igual forma estaba satisfecha, ella tenía la suerte de no haberlos visto en ese estado.

Así pues, me vi privado de volver a pisar un pie en mi hogar desde la niñez y de ese modo partí y me fui. Feliz y satisfecho, a lo que sería una nueva vida en aquella mansión olvidada con el tiempo.

Sola, empolvada, escalofriante, pero repleta de recuerdos.

A veces iba a visitar al abuelo, y nos fundíamos en una partitura de Beethoven. Me mareaba al instante al escuchar sus sonatas. Eran tan hermosas y rápidas que me partían del asombro y me hacían sentirme aún más inspirado.

Creía que volver no me sería tan malo.

De igual forma, el abuelo murió hace mucho tiempo y entre todos sus deseos, siempre quiso que viviera donde el mismo creció y aprendió a tocar una miserable sonata, que por desgracia, fue ese talento, en lo que sentencio a su muerte inmediata.

Espero seguir con su legado y partir desde ahora, como un nuevo Yuuri Katsuki independiente que vive por si solo en la crueldad de la fama y la admiración.

* * *

Estamos en invierno y la carretera está más solitaria que un cementerio. La chaqueta se le agarra a la piel y el frio le cala los huesos. Por si fuera poco la huesuda mano del taxista arregla el espejo retrovisor de arriba y le da escalofrió él ver su mirada.

La mansión en la que vivía el abuelo estaba cerca de un pueblo. Un pueblo abandonado por Dios. En donde notabas de pronto al carnicero tirando la carne podrida en el lago, o los niños descalzos comerse la comida de la calle. Ante aquel paisaje, no me podía imaginar viviendo en el mismo lugar, pero no obstante tenia la suerte de vivir a miles de kilómetros del lugar y tener zonas restringidas que obligaban a los aldeanos a volver y no entrometerse.

Mientras que iba llegando, me encontraba con un bosque realmente frondoso cerca de la mansión. Bañado en escarcha blanca y con las copas de los arboles muy altas, se notaba a lo lejos lo solitario y estremecedor que sería perderse en uno.

Con solo mirar los troncos secos y el aspecto horrible de los arboles cualquiera deduciría que era una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla que Yuuri no quería imaginar.

La estancia mientras tanto, ahogada en afonía y la sequedad del hermoso pero aterrador paisaje, fue sustituida por arboles marchitos y de pronto una gran reja. A lo lejos una mansión del tamaño de todo un pequeño pueblo.

A medida que iban llegando el taxista fue disminuyendo su velocidad, hasta detenerse al frente de esa gran reja oxidada. Su metal maloliente y el sonido de sus barras al moverse con el viento, era bestial y horrible, Rechinante e irritante. Te creaban un dolor de cabeza instantáneo.

No falto mucho para que el conductor exigiera su paga y Yuuri algo avergonzado por haberlo ignorado, le diera su dinero recogiendo del suelo algunas monedas que se le cayeron cuando descubrió que sus manos estaban trémulas.

No se había puesto guantes.

Prosiguió a despedirse del escueto conductor con las líneas de la amargura pintadas en su rostro y carraspeo fuerte tratando de olvidar la estremecedora curiosidad que le carcomía cada vez que le echaba un vistazo a la casa.

Desde afuera se notaba que la pintura estaba descolorida con el tiempo, la puerta desde lejos te llamaba a no acercarte y las enredaderas de los arboles apegadas a las ventanas de la casa era un claro signo de olvido, desolación, soledad.

Podía sentir algo de aversión al sentir lo misteriosa y tenebrosa que podría ser la casa, sin embargo en su interior todavía existía un cariño infantil hacia todos sus recuerdos. Hacia su abuelo y su palabras sabias sobre el músico que tocaba solo por obligación y no gusto.

Lentamente con sus manos rígidas empujo la reja y el rechinido no fue nada comparado a sus sentimientos. Ignoro por completo el vasto jardín marchito por el tiempo y se hundió en lo profundo del lugar esperando llegar a la puerta.

Cuando se encontró con ella de frente, con la madera oscurecida y al lado las ventanas sucias con las cortinas amarillentas y grandes agujeros, acorto la distancia y suavemente prosiguió a abrir la puerta.

De nuevo un incesante chillido pero esta vez más suave y menos irritante. Cautelosamente se sumó hacia adentro y mientras pasaba por el umbral un frio le recorrió las venas y su pulso se aceleró en emoción y melancolía.

Adentro olía como siempre. A loción de un nuevo hombre Viudo y a la estela de lo viejo rodar por todo el lugar. Podía notar muchas escaleras y sarnosos muebles viejos y empolvados con el tiempo. Los rescoldos de la pasión por el piano seguía ahí y Yuuri lo sentía en el aire, en el las diáfanas ventanas que atraían el vaho del frio.

Con las mesas carcomidas por termitas y la tela destruida en albores de vejez y no uso.

Había un vitral de la virgen maría en la cima de las escaleras, en él se sentía el albor de la nieve pegarse en los vidrios. Incluido el halito de las cenizas de la chimenea que de seguro ya eran piedra.

Pero, entre toda lo que su vista podía ver, no había notado el cuadro en la pared de arriba de las escaleras. Tan grande y oculto. Con una tela escondiéndolo de ojos curiosos.

La escurridiza frazada tambaleo cuando algo del venturoso viento entro por la puerta, como una pluma al caer, la sabana se deslizo gentilmente por el cuadro y dejo ver la pintura de oleo con un marco de oro seguramente pintado por un florentino que no seguía vivo para ver aquel bello lienzo.

En él, se contemplaba a un caballero, sereno y gallardo. Sentado cómodamente en un sofá elegante y sofisticado, se veía fenomenal a los ojos de Yuuri.

Sobre todo al notar su etérea belleza. Un varón hermoso con una sonrisa sincera y unos ojos de ensueño. Incluso en su mente se inventaba miles de historias para aquella persona y miles de mujeres que debieron de pasar a su lado y fueron felices ante el ala de lo que podía ver, era un hombre adinerado, con modales y apasionado. Perfecto.

Pensó en despegar los ojos por fin de la pintura, el cuello le dolía por la posición y se sentía satisfecho al pensar que por lo menos tendría algo bonito que podría conservar y hasta arreglar. Sin embargo, cuando se movió solo un poco, su mirada marrón se cristalizo y en una ráfaga de viento volteo otra vez a verlo.

Algo le comenzó a perturbar.

Porque esos aquellos ojos azulados, luceros como el cielo y profundos como un abismo, le miraban fijamente como si fuera real. Como si lo captaran y eso sin falta alguna le helo los vellos de la piel y le corto los pulmones de un tajo.

Con cada pestañeo sentía que su corazón se detenía y de ese modo oía el silencio y entre el silencio, sentía el miedo y mientras que apartaba la mirada ignorando todo aquello, se sintió capaz de pensar que dentro de la oscuridad era su oportunidad y que con esa oportunidad, valía la pena seguir viviendo. Viviendo en aquella mansión e ignorando el cuadro para siempre.

Porque en momentos como estos, cuando daba la espalda y suspiraba de alivio, no notaba el movimiento de atrás, y mucho menos el cambio mínimo de la pintura.

Ya que aquella sonrisa, en aquellos labios rojizos pintados en un cuadro, nunca en toda su vida, fue tan perturbadora y divertida.

* * *

 ** _¿Review? ¡Me encantaría saber que les pareció! OwO_**

 ** _Tengo capítulos adelantados, mirare cuando actualice, dependiendo de cuantos resulten._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	2. Timor

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, suspenso, y miedo(?)**_

 _ **A capitulo.**_

* * *

 ** _Timor._**

 _Manos del tiempo_

 _Retorcerán mi cuello_

.

.

.

El albor de la mañana era diáfano ante las ventanas que venturosas liberaban un frio ambiente de soledad y tranquilidad. Por las cortinas acendradas se podía notar aquel hermoso jardín floreciendo y el comienzo de la primavera. Porque ante aquella visita su estadía había sido de lo más acogedora.

Entre el olor a viejo, a recuerdos y a melancolía. Estuvo ahí todo el invierno, durmiendo sin temor alguno, acurrucado en frazadas arrugadas y empolvadas, que con el tiempo el dinero consiguió para lavarlas.

El dia de hoy estaba fresco, la brisa acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza y la mansión lo más muda posible. En aquel tiempo descubrió que la afonía era espeluznante, estremecedora, terrorífica, pero era porque esos eran sus pensamientos. Y como por obviedad, se dio cuenta que solo se escuchaba a sí mismo.

Se vio obligado entonces a aprender a apreciar aquel momento y en cuanto descubrió que su abuelo tenía una biblioteca a lo recóndito de la mansión, pudo convertirla en su más preciada compañía. Cuando cantaba, cuando se asomaba a la ventana, cuando se sentaba en el piano, sentía la presencia de soledad a un lado y afonía al otro. Danzando con las melodías entrecortadas de un gramófono y los discos de su abuelo rayados.

No era tan malo.

Hoy se situaba en su pequeña mesa, comiendo un humilde desayuno. Café y tostadas, deshaciéndose de todas sus raíces niponas ahora simplemente era un británico común. Con la espalda encorvada y los ojos fijos en el periódico se preguntó cómo el correo postal se dio cuenta que ya había alguien habitando es esta gran mansión.

 _Los rumores corren rápido ¿No?_ Pensó

Mientras tanto, su lectura mañanera se le estaba haciendo tediosa. Leer cosas como estas nunca fueron de su agrado y el tener que hacerlo no le era cómodo. No obstante había algo que le había comenzado a inquietar y era el tic tac del péndulo que nunca reparo y la presencia de la increíble e inesperada brisa que golpeaba las cortinas con cólera.

Era como si postergaran algún mal presagio.

Pero simplemenrte se conectó a su hilo de conciencia de inmediato cuando su paladar ya no sentía el café y su mano comenzó a cansar por estar empinando la taza ante sus labios. Cuando enfoco la mirada noto el sedimento del café y lo coloco boca arriba encima del plato. Tenía un sabor de boca agridulce que le descolocaba pero a la vez lo enfocaba en lo que pasaría a continuación.

Se levantó de su silla dispuesto a llevar la vajilla de su desayuno a la cocina y en el camino se encontró con el cuadro espeluznante de aquel ruiseñor galante.

En verdad que quería quitarlo de ahí, pero era tan alto que si traía una escalera y trataba de hacerlo el mismo, primero se mataría antes de poder cargar con tan pesado retrato. ¡Si hasta el marco era de oro! Dios santo.

Mientras que se paseaba en su gran mansión, con las manos llenas listo para ir a llevar los platos y ponerse a hacer un poco de aseo, el timbre de la puerta sonó como una grieta gigantesca atravesando el lugar. El péndulo hacia tic tac a la lejanía y se podía oír las suaves caricias del viento haciendo tronar algunas campanas.

Se quedó perplejo pensando en que era y mientras atravesaba de nuevo la sala dispuesta a atender a la persona, se sintió contemplado. Pero fue por segundos, porque cuando toco el pomo de la entrada, se escuchó la melódica suave de la voz de una mujer y un fascinante olor a pie de manzana.

Oh, el que su madre hacía.

Lentamente giro la perilla y un exquisito olor inundo sus fosas nasales. Tan delicioso que le hizo agua la boca. Tan terrible que el estómago le rugió de inmediato y justo el sonido irrumpía la bella charla familiar y daba paso a la vergüenza y a su completa pena. Tan notable fue que se sonrojo y se inclinó un poco hasta dar sinceras disculpas, no obstante la apacible risa de la muchacha le sorprendió de inmediato.

Fue como un breve deja-vu, justo cuando alguna flor abría sus pétalos, alguna luz de la mansión se apagaba de improvisto, o el lugar se llenaba de una profunda y melancólica sensación, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que interactuaba con personas de la sociedad.

Fue tanta su reacción que la pobre mujer se quedó perpleja ante su shock repentino y carraspeo fuerte tratando de llamar su atención.

—Hola, Soy Yuko Nishigori —Su flexible sonrisa logro hacer reaccionar al pobre azabache—Y este es mi esposo Takeshi— lo señalo y el moreno tuvo que levantar la mirada para ver aquel mastodonte — Y estas pequeñas, son mis hijas

Se acuchillo un poco hasta notarlas pegadas a la falda de su madre.

—Son trillizas y se llaman Axel,Lutz y Loop— _Que nombre tan originales_ pensó Yuuri — Saluden pequeñas

Acerco su mano dispuesto a recibir el cálido recibimiento de las chiquillas, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, lo bombardearon de preguntas.

— ¡Ya niñas! ¡No acosen al vecino! — Se rio nerviosamente notando que eran muy inquietas y simpáticas. Eso le agradaba— P-Perdone…solo quise traerle este _pie_ de manzana que hice—

Por fin se lo entrego en las manos y trago saliva pesadamente

— En realidad no somos sus vecinos, pero… vivimos a un par de kilómetros de usted. Y cuando supimos que por fin alguien se mudaba a vivir aquí ¡nos pusimos muy felices!

Por educación y a la vez cordialidad se hizo a un lado para que la familia Nishigori pasara.

—Ya sabe…más al saber con quién debemos de compartir este ambiente— Katsuki entendió de inmediato que hablaba del pueblo.

—No se preocupe— Siseo invitándolos a que se sentaran —Entiendo completamente a lo que se refiere…s-solo que me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué no puede dejar de ver usted ese cuadro? — La castaña despego la vista del retrato que tenía colgado arriba en la pared cerca de las escaleras y sonrió

—Oh no…es que es muy hermoso— Concedió ella — Es del señor…oh…no recuerdo su nombre…—

La oji-marrón se paró pensativa mientras que el dichoso esposo examinaba la casa con ojos de envidia y las trillizas se divertían exhalando en el vitral y dibujando cosas.

— Bueno, el punto es que es el retrato del antiguo dueño de esta casa.

Yuuri se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo un poco de té y mientras ella decía algo, las manos le comenzaron a temblar.

—Como he vivido toda mi vida en este pueblo, lo vi cuando era niña…un hombre tan simpático y guapo – Suspiro enamoradiza rememorando viejos acontecimientos que sin duda hicieron que Yuuri se ganara la peor mirada de enojo de parte del señor Nishigori.

Ante su reacción se crispo y negó tratando de hacerle saber que no era su culpa…

—Oh….

El azabache volteo a ver el cuadro de soslayo y se sentó en un sillón individual sirviéndole solo el té a la señora. Ya que las trillizas no tomaban eso y el esposo estaba muy ocupado en murmurar hostilmente cada fea cosa que veía de su mansión

— ¿Y qué paso con él? — Soplo un poco y el vaho del té le empaño las gafas de inmediato

—¡Eh! ¡¿No ha escuchado el rumor?!

Las niñas bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, tal vez examinando su charla desde lejos y le preguntaron al unísono a un nervioso Yuuri

— Dicen que murió— Dijo una —Dicen que fue porque se quedó solo y nunca encontró a su amor verdadero—Vocifero la otra —¡Incluso las personas dicen que no descansara hasta encontrar a su amado!

— ¡N-Niñas! — Yuko se alarmo tanto que comenzó a hacer ademanes como si estuviera a punto de entrar en pánico— ¡E-eso son solo rumores! Por favor señor Katsuki no les crea…

—N-No se preocupe…

El azabache recupero la compostura cuando se hizo obvio que estaba paralizado. Con los ojos oscuros y la perturbación calando en sus pupilas, salpicando sangre, temor...

—Yo-Yo estoy bien…. — Las palabras le provocaron nauseas. Cada silaba y punto suspensivo le causaba malestar. Con tan solo mentir se sentía fatal

—Ah…en verdad no era mi in-

—Yuko — La interrumpió groseramente el robusto hombre a su lado— No olvides que dejaste la canasta de las sabanas en el patio, si no las cuelgas no estarán listas para mañana.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio examinando la situación detenidamente, sin embargo todavía se mantenía inmerso en un mar de confusión

—Es cierto…— Susurro ella— ¡Niñas, es hora de irnos!

Las chiquillas gimieron tristemente haciendo pucheros para poder quedarse, sin embargo el rostro duro de la mujer combinado con el estricto amor maternal fue suficiente como para hacerlas entrar en razón

— Señor Katsuki, por favor tenga esto — Del bolsillo de su falda larga saco una hoja arrugada, un pedacito chueco y malogrado —Es la dirección y teléfono de nuestra casa, arrime si necesita algo por favor.

Por si fuera poco, ante eso la mano le tembló pensando si en algún momento por la desesperación dejaría la casa para visitar a esa feliz y humilde familia, de seguro era una buena excusa para creer en fantasmas.

En los cuales no creía obviamente.

—M-muchas gracias l-lo tendré en cuenta…

Afablemente se ofreció a ser el que les abriera la puerta. Paso por la sala hasta ella y giro suavemente el pomo de la misma no pensando en evitar el cruel rechinido de la misma ante las cerraduras.

— Pe-perdone…la casa es algo vieja….

La señora sonrió amablemente y en compañía de su amargado esposo y las tres muchachas otras vez enterradas en su falda, se fue alejando amablemente por entre un pequeño camino apedreado.

Ante eso por primera vez en la estancia, Yuuri Katsuki se preguntó en su cabeza mal trecha….cómo habían pasado la reja de la mansión si estaba cerrada…

—Basta de delirios.

A la lejanía los vio charlando animadamente y sin tomarle mucha importancia, se metió en su casa con el último paisaje de humanos que vería en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Se removió en su cama una vez, hasta que la posición no la aguanto y volvió a voltearse. Con los ojos bien abiertos y las pestañas tocando su cejas de la impresión, tenía una delgada frazada encima y el dosel de su cama cayendo plácidamente por los lados y tapándole la visión de la puerta.

Estaba intranquilo.

Con las ventanas cerradas y la chimenea encendida. Aquel sentimiento de perturbación no se quitaba de su pecho y era asfixiante, no le dejaba respirar bien, como un pesado yunque que se situaba en su pecho, sentía la inmensa inquietud calar en sus huesos cuando miraba el techo y escuchaba el crujir inexistente de la madera.

Oyendo cosas que parecían no ser y el rechinar de la madera ante al fuego al extinguirse lentamente. Crepitando con fuerza y parsimonia…sentía que le miraban fijamente, con gotas de tensión regadas en las paredes y el miedo rondando en las esquinas de los muros. Como acechando, esperando a que cayera.

Pero.

—Debería de ir a tomar un vaso de agua.

El ambiente le incomodaba, y lo peor es que parecía ser causa de su imaginación. Se levantó de su cama y agarro sus anteojos de encima de la mesita que tenía a la derecha, después del cajón agarro un encendedor levantándose despacio para no hacer tronar el suelo.

Lentamente camino hacia la puerta y miro por sobre su hombro la ventana. Cerrada y las cortinas cubriendo el espeluznante cielo que empapado de neblina debía de estar. Sin prestarle más atención a eso, trago saliva y abrió la puerta, saliendo de inmediato hacia los desolados y largos pasillos solo iluminados por las diáfanas ventanas. No obstante, no perdió el tiempo, y miro si tenía algún candelabro cerca con algunas velas que prender.

Por suerte, a su lado, debajo de un cuadro de su abuelo colgado en la pared, había un tocador de color caoba con floreros encima y un candelabro con 3 velas casi derretidas. La suerte estaba de su lado cuando miro la mecha que tenía a la mano y supo que si tenía gas para prenderlas.

Sin perder más tiempo, prendió la vela y emprendió camino tomándola del tronco y extendiéndola hacia adelante para ver su camino por los profundos pasillos desolados y alfombrados, que sin duda le hacían chillar y lagrimear.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la cocina y cuando se encontró en ella temió ver detrás suyo. La oscuridad consumía todo, y solo eran 3 trémulas velas las que iluminaban la estancia, 3 llamas trémulas que tambaleaban sin parar jugando a apagarse, a extinguirlo y hundirlo en la penumbra.

Pero antes de eso, ya tenía un vaso de agua en las manos y estaba a punto de volver a su habitación suplicando para que el día de mañana por fin vinieran los del servicio de la luz y le arreglaran esto. Estar de noche en la mansión de por si era aterrador y con no tener luz multiplicaba su paranoia al cien.

Respiro profundo y camino fuera de la cocina haciendo crepitar el suelo, sin embargo, algo le distrajo de su atención y fue cuando su mirada se desvió al cuadro arriba de las escaleras.

Tomo un poco de su agua y se agarró con más fuerza del tronco de su candelabro tomando valor para mirar fijamente el rostro del galante y sus ojos encantadores y enigmáticos. A continuación los labios le templaron y su garganta titubeo cuando supo que escupiría después de tragar el agua de su boca.

—No te tengo miedo— No titubeo. Y tampoco se mostró débil, desafiándolo con la mirada y el delineado amenazador de sus ojos asiáticos. Yuuri estaba decidido a vivir en esa casa toda su vida, o todo lo que quedaba de ella.

Después de mantenerse en profundo silencio esperando a que algo pasara, algo terrible que le rompiera las agallas, se mantuvo expectante hasta dar media vuelta empinando el vaso hacia sus labios, pero fue imposible seguir cuando el golpeteo de la madera bruscamente golpeada, empapo sus tímpanos y se dio cuenta que alguien había estado caminando detrás suyo.

Trotando, caminando, saltando…no importaba. Una presencia fugaz hizo la madera tronar y entre la penumbra se había ocultado desapareciendo por completo.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta y las lágrimas estancadas en los ojos… _Valor…Hay que tener valor…_ Se dijo mentalmente.

Con las piernas trémulas y el candelabro tambaleándose entre sus manos, se acercó hasta la sala y miro fijamente al teléfono como su objetivo, recordando en sus adentros, el único número que se sabía de memoria desde hace algunas días.

Marco con lentitud y palpitante inquietud naciente en su pecho, hasta que con los dientes castañeando posara el teléfono cerca de su oreja y esperara a que del otro lado contestaran.

Se escuchaba el incesante _Bip bip_ al otro lado, con las gafas escurriéndose por el puente de su nariz y el corazón haciendo mucho ruido como para romperle los tímpanos.

Estaba que se levantaba y salía corriendo, pero antes de sucumbir a sus temores internos, la suave voz de un ángel sonó al otro lado con la interferencia de voces y chillidos de niñas.

—Familia Nishigori ¿Que necesita? — Nunca se sintió tan alegre en su vida, no tanto como cuando le trajeron su primer piano.

—H-hola Yuko…soy yo, Yuuri — Evito de lo posible levantar la mirada, estaba concentrado en ver el teléfono y enrollar sus dedos en el cable con nervios de sobra

—¡Señor Katsuki! ¿Que lo trae a llamar a estas horas de la noche? — ella se notaba alegre y entusiasmada. Ojala pudieran compartir ese sentimiento

—Ah…es que— Se mordió los labios— Quería saber si usted conocía algún servicio que me ayudara a desmantelar algo…

Azoto la palma de sus pies impaciente en una respuesta justo cuando la vela comenzaba a tambalearse amenazando en hundirlo en las sombras.

—Oh, sí. No muy cerca de aquí hay un servicio, justo ahora le busco el numero si quiere pero….si se puede saber —Vacilo— ¿Para qué lo necesita? —Yuuri trago saliva y parpadeo levantando por fin la mirada

—Es que…quiero quitar un feo cuadro que está arriba de las escaleras de mi casa — Siseo sudando frio— Ya sabe…es muy espeluznante…

Bajo la mirada e ignoro el lienzo, en ello, los ojos que lo voltearon a ver…y después, la boca que sonrió.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Review_**

 ** _Elizita1d:_ _¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero volver a verte 7v7_**

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic! Espero en verdad que les este gustando :D esta en Wattpad por si se les hace mas cómodo leerlo por allá._**

 ** _Dejar un review, eso me anima mucho a continuarlo uvu._**

 ** _Gracias por leer~_**

 ** _Gateway To infinite~_**


	3. Trudunt

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, suspenso, angustia, miedo y ansiedad.**_

 _ **A capitulo.**_

* * *

 ** _Trudunt._**

 _El miedo se apodera de mí_

 _Veo mi piel cayendo a pedazos_

 _Mi corazón dejo de latir_

 _La tibieza de mi sangre..._

 _Ya no la siento más._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mientras que me acorrucaba en mi cama y cerraba lentamente mis ojos, un recuerdo cruzo mi mente. Uno tan lejano que me puso los pelos de punta. Mis padres y yo, viajando en auto, viendo las pecas del brazo de mamá y la sonrisa colgar de los labios de papá. Con mi pequeñito trajecito ceñido al cuerpo y la vaga y sueva melodía de la radio, con su interferencia traspasando mis sentidos y el sol traspasando las ventanas, un día de verano tan caluroso y lindo.

Hacia las afueras noto movimiento, personas agarradas de la mano y una hermosa playa, con arena, un mar y palmeras.

Pero en mi infinita felicidad, me atrevo a voltear y las pecas han desaparecido manchándose de un color carmesí. Con mi padre y su sonrisa ligera en los labios enmarcada de hilillos de sangre cayendo por sus ojos.

Esto sucede todo el tiempo.

En verano siempre pasa esto.

* * *

El viento gime por su ventana mientras que despierta agitado, sudando como loco y el corazón latiendole demasiado rápido. Un compás que me daba miedo. Que me volvía loco de sobremanera.

Sentado en mi cama, respiro hondo y me tome de la cabeza, mis hebras húmedas y las mejillas calientes. Ante la frialdad del suelo mis pies lo repelen, colgando un poco y temblando de la conmoción.

A medida que me calmaba rememore lo que paso ayer. Mandándome una advertencia sobre lo que debía de hacer lo más rápido posible.

Quitar ese horrible cuadro.

Me enderece hasta que mis pies se mantuvieron firme en la tierra y en ello note algo sutilmente encantador, algo amargadamente melancólico y algo que me dejo terriblemente asustado.

En el buro de mi cama, con un vaso de agua encima, mis lentes azules y aquel retrato de mis padres, se encuentra a su lado una rosa roja que se muestra ante mí. Tan roja como la sangre y tan marchita como mis ganas por correr. Mis piernas tiemblan como si estuviera en un juego de niños y el color de mi piel desaparece conviértenos en un blanco tan pálido como los cuerpos de mis padres aquella mañana, con las piernas flexionándose poco a poco y mis rodillas pegadas al suelo, perplejas de contemplar aquel hermoso regalo que me recuerda a ellos.

A lo que paso hace algunos años

* * *

Al medio día tocaron mi puerta y era el servicio que Yuko me recomendó. Ante ellas varios hombres vestidos de naranja acudieron a mi llamado y entraron a la mansión con una escalera que por poco y no cabía por la puerta.

Estaba nervioso, personas desconocidas en la casa de mi abuelo inspeccionado el lugar, curiosos no quitando la mirada de las cortinas polvorientas y cada gramo de lujosidad , algunos susurrando asustados, algo intimidados por los posibles rumores de la mansión, otros que no contrastaba en aquel cuadro gótico y se la mantenían viendo el cuadro, como ese chico rubio, con ojos celestes y sonrisa brillantes y el moreno con mirada indiferente y aterradora.

Uno de ellos posaba el brazo por encima de los hombros del otro mientras que se susurraban cosas mutuamente. Cosas que me ponían los pelos de punta

—Ese cuadro es muy hermoso, valdría millones si se vende en mi garaje — Bromeo el rubio con una sonrisa que nunca se descuadraba de sus labios

— ¿En serio? — Frunció el ceño el moreno— Más bien ese cuadro da mal rollo ¿No ves sus ojos? — Los señalo — Es como si te estuvieran viendo fijamente…

Ahora me sentía aliviado al pensar que no estaba paranoico, definitivamente aquel cuadro tenía que desaparecer.

—Por-Por favor — Interrumpí su conversación amistosa dirigiéndome hacia ellos — ¿Po-podrían quitar ese pintura lo más rápido posible? — El rubio sonrió amablemente asintiendo y el moreno me miro de arriba hacia abajo con recelo.

¿Tan terrible me veo?

— ¡Traigan la escalera!

Los otros acudieron al llamado y se pusieron manos a la obra, colocando cuidadosamente las gradas y rogando para que soportara el peso de la persona y el cuadro. Me aparte un poco viendo a lo lejos como algunos mantenían sujeta la escalerilla, como el sujeto subía y como con delicadeza descolgaba aquel lienzo, que de seguro pesaba demasiado. Lo suponía al saber que era un marco de oro y al deslumbrar con mis ojos, que sus facciones eran de sobre esfuerzo.

No obstante y por suerte, soporto su peso y con cautela fue bajando cada peldaño, haciéndome sentir realmente aliviado.

Era como si pudiera volver a respirar.

—¿Qué hacemos con esto?

A pesar de sentirme así, creo que mi abuelo hubiera deseado que se quedara. El señor en el lienzo era un amigo del abuelo, y si estaba colgado ahí era porque se suponía era importante. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de fuera escalofriante. Por el momento no quería saber de ese lienzo, así que resople y tome una decisión.

—Lo que quieran — Murmure — Pueden venderlo o si quieres destruirlo, solo, no quiero verlo de nuevo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso algunos se mostraban emocionados y como no, tenía una pintura con marco de oro, literalmente esos hombre ahora eran ricos.

Pensé que debía de pagarles por el servicio pero así como llegaron, organizaron sus cosas y se fueron. Suponía que les bastaba con el lienzo que les "Regale".

Mientras que abandonaban la casa y se cerraba la puerta, al levantar la vista y no ver el cuadro era todo un deleite. El ambiente era incluso más liviano, sin tener la necesidad de voltear hacia atrás cada vez que me sentía sofocado o almorzar en la mesa y sentirme observado.

Con todo el ajetreo causado, ni tiempo tenia para sentarse a tocar el piano. Desde que la familia Nishigori vino y me dijo los rumores que siempre rodearon por este cuadro me sentí más intranquilo de lo usual. Con miedo a tan solo de mirarme al espejo, a dormir, a caminar en las noches por un vaso de agua. Ya no podía hacer nada, no podía disfrutar de tocar el piano, de sentirme tan solo como siempre fue. Ya nada era igual.

Pero ahora…ahora podía deleitarme con la tranquilidad del tic-tac del reloj y el crujir de mis pasos a caminar por mi mansión. La Iridiscencia de la luz de los vitrales y las flores en la mesa, viéndose ante mis ojos más vivas.

Todo aquí es más hermoso, más tranquilo.

El silencio inunda cada pared, cada ventana y me hace sumirme en mis pensamientos. Con la emoción tocando cada fibra de mis dedos y el deseo por tocar el piano. Para así quedarme toda la tarde, la noche, celebrando que ya no tengo quien me atormente. Con esa idea en mente me encamino a zancadas hasta la sala MAS espaciosa que tengo. En mi mansión este es mi lugar favorito, un salón con paredes de color verde musgo y verde claro en el suelo. Varias puertas y pasillos a los lados, puertas al descubierto que me muestran la sala. Como si fuera un patio.

Arriba, en el techo, puedo ver un vitral que sin colores alumbra mágicamente hacia abajo en compañía del sol, el piano que se muestra ante mí. Con sus piezas blancas y negras, sus partituras olvidadas, sus pedales y su lira, con el atril empolvado. La euforia inunda mi pecho y la sangre corre más rápido por mis venas, haciendo que mi corazón lata desenfrenado, ansioso.

Me encamino hacia el piano lentamente, con los dedos de mis manos temblando, asustando de que el piano desaparezca de mi vista. Estando demasiado atormentado con todo esto, yo solo deseo sentarme en mi banquillo y posar la yema de mis dedos en alguna nota.

Mi anhelo inicial se cumple cuando logro sentarme, el rechinar de la silla al soportar mi peso y el movimiento de mis dedos inquietos que se acercan hasta el teclado, regalándome una improvisada y nada preparada sonata.

Es más relajante no seguir algo, me siento incluso más libre cuando hago esto. Danzando ante el melifluo de mi talento innato, aquella pasión con la que nací y nunca perdí.

La misma que me quito a mis padres y todo lo que ame.

Igual que siempre, me dejo llevar, sin algo de qué hablar, sin algo de que asustarme.

Todo es más perfecto así.

No sigo un paso específico a lo que hago, así que cuando siento que la melodía está cambiando poco a poco no me parece extraño, pero eso no evita que me ponga a pensar

¿Quién está tocando así?

Al momento de abrir mis ojos noto mis dedos tocando las notas que puedo escuchar, pero también se mezclan con otras, más graves, que me hacen estremecer.

Que me hacen enloquecer.

— _Oh_

Lla respiración se le corto de un tajo, como una hoja al caer al suelo. El ritornelo de sus dedos se detiene, el ambiente se vuelve más oscuro, más pesado, los vellos de sus brazos erizados, y el recelo de voltear a su lado, le detiene, lo amenaza .

— _En verdad me puso triste que descolgaras mi cuadro~ era mi favorito Haha_

La risa vacía lo alerta a llorar, cuando con su mirada escudriña el piano y encuentra un par de dedos posados en las teclas que no alcanza, que antes tocaba.

— _¿Por qué dejamos de tocar? Lo estabas haciendo muy bien…ah espera —_ Jadea conteniendo las lágrimas y el suspiro de alguien calándole los huesos — _Deberíamos de ponerle una letra…¿Te parece si yo la escribo?_

Un ligero viento en su nuca lo crispa de inmediato, la sobrecogedora presencia de un ente desconocido, que a su lado se acerca y se recargaba en su cuerpo, con una aterradora tentación de voltear a ver

— _¿Yuuri?_

El que supiera su nombre era suficiente. Suficiente para hacerlo voltear y contemplarlo. Girando su rostro con lentitud, como si quisiera hacer un giro de 360° grados, con una cara empapada de terror. Absoluto terror.

 _En ese momento, chilla, como una rata al ser decapitada por una silla, viendo sus ojos zarcos y sus pestañas nevadas, tan rizadas y tupidas como las de una dama. Su cabello tan plateado como la luna, y sus labios rojos y brillantes que curvados hacia arriba, le contaban entonces, que su vida perdería_

 _Porque ya había enloquecido._

— _Ow, así que en verdad eres así de tímido —_ El pelinegro sintió la fría presencia de él tocándole sus pálidas manos — _Déjame presentarme, soy Viktor Nikiforov._

Su nombre le trae varios recuerdo, tanto que lo alertan, que le hacen despabilarse.

Sin pensarlo, retrocede de su tacto y por la brusquedad de su acto, se cae de la silla de espaldas. Con las lágrimas encadenadas en sus ojos y el rostro empapado de puro pavor. Los labios quebradizos titilando, casi como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

Su estado lo obliga a tratar de balbucear algo coherente, pero _eso_ no le da tiempo, porque cuando lo ve desde arriba levantándose, retrocede más hasta enderezarse y salir corriendo a tropiezos por el pasillo, gritando tétricamente, con sus cuerdas vocales tocándose alocadamente, como si le estuvieran sacando los ojos, gritos de dolor, de miedo.

Su pie se enreda con la pata de una silla, cayendo estrepitosamente en la sala de su casa. Con las escaleras en frente suyo y el vitral iluminando un arcoíris ante sus ojos..

— _Me encantan este tipo de juegos, pero creo que es muy descortés de tu parte huir así._

 _Y a lo último, el cuadro sonriente del ruiseñor que ahora le habla._

— _¿No crees Yuuri?_

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Ethavisell:_** ** _¡Hola! :DDD Un gusto igual uvu ¡Aww gracias! mejoro cada dia me escritura y trato de hacerla fluida para mis escritores y lo sé, el fandom es super grandeeeeeeeeeeeee JAJAJJ ¡Ya veras que se pondra 7v7! Tiene categoria M, lo mejor de lo mejor OwO ¡En wattpad es muy bueno! De hecho allá hay mas chance de que te reconozcan asadada, en fin, gracias por leer~ saludos! :3_**

 ** _Luna Kagamine:_** ** _Eso es lo que deseo nena 7v7 que se te ponga la piel de gallina JAJJAJA - risa malvada- Yo que escribo este fic con musica tenebrosa ¡Es la OST de little Nightmares! Estoy que me cago del susto :c. Sobre tu pregunta, es porque el miedo y el concepto de belleza estan ligados, es tan hermoso que da miedo, porque alguien como Viktor, no existe xD, es categoria M Mujer, todoooooooooo es posibleeeeeeeeee 7v7 VES JAJAJAJJ Y uno aqui, acosandole la comida :c ¡Muchas gracias por leer! uvu Espero saber tu opinion de este capitulo 7v7 adios~_**

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEERR MIS AMORESSS :D si eres lector fantasma, se como Viktor y muéstrate 7v7 quiero su sincera opinión de como esta quedando OwO asi que ¿Merezco un review? ¡Saben que me da valor a corregir este fic! Me da algo de miedo xD_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por todo~_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	4. Incertae

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, suspenso, mas preguntas que descubrir y incertidumbre._**

 ** _Al capitulo._**

* * *

 **Incertae.**

 _Si quieres ver el paraiso_

 _Es simple, mira alrededor_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio le cayó como un balde agua cuando despertó, acostado en su cama y con las ventanas del balcón abierto. Las cortinas corriendo desenfrenadas por el viento, su presencia olvidada en su alcoba empolvada y la leve jocosidad combinada con la risa que salía de sus labios al saber que todo había un sueño.

Las manos enredadas en el cabello y la mirada perdida en el techo, suspirando con el alivio empapando su pecho. Todo estaba bien.

No pasaba absolutamente na-

— _Deberías de cambiar las cortinas, pintar las paredes ¿No crees que se vería mejor? —_ Es mentira…

Es solo su pura imaginación.

— _Oye… ¿Estas despierto? —_ Su-Su imaginación… — _Yuuri~ no me ignores —_ Los ojos pegados al techo. Pensando que no es verdad… — _No doy tanto miedo…._

Su inconsciente le juega una broma, sus músculos, el pánico que lo invade. Se voltea lentamente viendo a un hombre sentado a su lado. Las piernas cruzadas, la mirada dirigida al entorno negro de sus ojos, la sonrisa atravesándole el corazón, la inusual transparencia de su piel…

Su cabello platinado, sus pestañas, las mismas que contemplo ayer.

— _Ves, no doy tanto miedo._

Se cubrió la boca cuando un grito nació de su garganta. El shock descendiendo con el color de su piel. El drenaje de su sangre tan blanco como el papel. Como una vela.

— _Te desmayaste después de que huyeras, así que te traje aquí, debo de admitir que no pesas mucho —_ Sonrió — _Por cierto ¡En verdad te admiro! ¡Todas las veces que tocabas el piano estaba presente! ¡Eres genial!_

Los chillidos no cesan, le habla con una confianza que no tiene, que no existe.

—… _Oye ¿Estas-_

Su pregunta es interrumpida cuando velozmente el azabache se levanta con una mano cubriendo su boca y sale corriendo. Desde la distancia se escuchan las arcadas de su garganta y su presencia en el baño.

Viktor se dirige preocupado hacia donde esta Yuuri, encontrándolo demacrado, en el suelo. Arrodillado a la taza, respirando profundo, con hilillos de saliva en la boca y los ojos acuosos e irritados. Las gafas se le resbalan y su traje se ve desastroso.

Sumamente patético.

— _Oh Yuuri._

Viktor le acaricio la cabeza, con ternura, atrayéndolo a su pecho el cual no sentía. El vacío.

— _No deberías de confiar en esa chica llamada Yuko. Mira nada más, ese pie de manzana te cayó mal —_ Yuuri cerró los ojos tocándose la cabeza— _Te voy a dar un consejo, desde hoy no confíes en nadie que no seas tú mismo._

El azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido y levanto la mirada

—Entonces, eso te incluye a ti. — Jadeo.

— _¿Eh?_

Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba seria la reacción del fastasma, Viktor sonrió tontamente negando.

— _Claro que no. Ya que soy la única persona en la que puedes confiar —_ Susurro— _Además sabes que soy el único que vive contigo_

Yuuri frunció las cejas ¿Que tenía que ver eso? ¿Acaso era mala idea confiar de Yuko? ¿La mujer que lo ayudo a sacar ese lienzo? ¿Que vino hasta su casa con un postre y su familia?

¿La misma amable persona?

—Yo…yo no hare eso—Trago saliva— Además —Se alejó rápidamente de Viktor —Tú no eres real….No he podido dormir bien estos días, por es-

— _Ay querido Yuuri_ — Resoplo encantadoramente con una ligera sonrisa en los labios — _Debo de admitir que todo este tiempo que no pudiste dormir… fue por mi culpa, aunque no lo creas te ves muy adorable cuando duermes._

El azabache desvió la mirada con un rubor pintado en las mejillas. El retrato que se pintaba ahora a su perspectiva era muy extraño, sin embargo antes de cualquier cosa, ese ruiseñor del cuadro el cual siempre le pareció guapo ahora le estaba hablando de maneras muy confianzudas de su parte haciéndolo dudar.

— _Es cierto lo que dicen. Que aquí vive un fantasma, claro que no son esas historias baratas que te contaron esas niñas._

Se rio un poco con aquellas matices masculinas que se le hacía extraño escuchar.

— _Digamos que_ ~— Alargo la frase buscando una la palabra en concreto — _Estoy ligado a esta mansión. Si, bueno, no me puedo ir, o salir._ _—_ Explico desanimadamente con un puchero en los labios.

— N _i siquiera sé lo que es ver el horizonte si no es por una ventana. Han pasado tantos años —_ Resoplo mirando un punto vacío del baño.

Yuuri que escuchaba atentamente se pasó la manga de su traje por la boca para limpiar su saliva y se arrodillo en el suelo viendo fijamente al ruiseñor hombre que pensativo, parecía sumarse en una gran pesadumbre.

Oh dios.

Era cierto.

Se froto los ojos parpadeando varias veces y planto las palmas de sus manos por el acendrado piso de baldosas que estaba helada al tacto. Viendo a Viktor detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez. En eso Nikiforov volteo la mirada y cuando se encontró con los ojos marrones rojizos de Yuuri, sonrió.

— _Vez, no soy tan terrorífico —_ Repitió con el movimiento ondulante de su flequillo que a pesar de todo, no perdía el encanto — _Ahora me imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas ¿Cierto?_

Katsuki asintió lentamente, apretando los puños encima de sus rodillas, buscando el valor que necesitaba para comenzar a hablar. Para no temblar, para no titubear.

—S-Si — Carraspeo.

La voz se le había partido apenas pronuncio la primera silaba. Viktor cerro los ojos permitiéndolo de confianza y Yuuri trago saliva.

— B-Bueno…—Desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y sintiendo en la fibra más sensible lo tenso del ambiente. — ¿C-Como conocio…al abue-abuelo?

Le constaba admitir que estaba bien. Que lo que veía era verdad, que no le asustaba. Simplemente quería mantener la calma…

—Ahhh, una larga historia — Medito el fantasma cómicamente — Digamos que tu abuelo era una persona muy amable y talentosa, y que yo necesitaba a alguien que me llevara a la cima. — Confeso mirando el techo empapado de telarañas, humedad y grietas por el tiempo de antaño. — No tenía a donde ir, cuando lo conocí era un adolescente rebelde que quería despegar solo en el mundo de la fama, así que había escapado de la casa de mi padres y vagado por las calles por unas semanas tocando casualmente en bares o calle.

Yuuri lo contemplo atentamente y trago saliva algo inquieta.

— Después un día conocí a tu abuelo, él me dijo que tenía mucho talento y digamos que desde ahí surgió una gran amistad.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuántos años tendría Viktor? Se veía tan joven y no había fecha que comprobara en que año fue que conoció a su abuelo, así que no podía sacar cuentas sobre eso.

— ¿Algo mas? Te veo algo pensativo, vamos, pregúntame lo que quieras — Comento Nikiforov guiñándole un ojo, el dedo en su labio inferior y su coquetería atravesándole los poros de la piel

—Eh, B-Bueno… — Se agarró la garganta sintiendo asfixiado y saboreo su boca sintiendo el amargo sabor de los nervios— ¿T-Tu..C-Como moriste?

Después de que pregunto paso duramente saliva por su garganta y bajo la mirada. El sudor frio cayéndolo por la espalda tan escalofriantemente trémulo y tenso.

—Oh, en realidad no recuerdo — Elevo la cabeza sorprendido por su respuesta – Ósea, parece que cuando mueres no recuerdas como lo hiciste — Viktor se agarró la barbilla cruzándose de piernas grácilmente— Es raro ¿No?

Siseo riéndose jocosamente. Su risa era la cosa más aguda y penetrante que había oído en su vida. Se asemejaba a cuando un niño lanzaba monedas a los pozos pidiéndose deseos, y al acercarse no escuchaba nunca la caída. Realmente vacío.

—Ahh…— Susurro tensamente— ¿P-porque hay un lienzo de ti en la casa?

Un silencio lleno el lugar drásticamente. Uno tranquilo pero pesado a la vez, se sentía seguro porque no era una pregunta tan escandalosa como la anterior, no obstante no perdía la incertidumbre de lo que podria pasar.

—Cuando tu abuelo murió, la mansión paso a ser mía. En ese tiempo, para conmemorar mí estadía aquí, se hizo unas semanas después y la colgué. —Sus respuestas eran tan simples que a veces hasta temía que mentía. Empero su sonrisa decía lo contrario— No es nada especial, soy solo yo con un-

— ¿No tenías esposa?

Pregunto de improvisto, mirando el suelo. Algo lozano por el momento, pero nada preparado para reacción del albino. Cuando un balde de afonía empapo todo el lugar se vio obligado a separar la vista del suelo, otra vez elevándola, aguantando la respiración, observando el rostro serio de Viktor.

Su penetrante mirada azul y su flequillo fantasmagóricamente sésil en su lugar. Cubriéndole un ojo perfectamente, tan terroríficamente.

Apretó los puños dejando sus nudillos blancos y abrió la boca tropezando con su lengua bruscamente.

— ¡N-No quería…! ¡S-Si no quieres re-respode-

—Pero que cosas dices Yuuri —Rio el fantasma transformando el momento en algo cómico y bochornoso— Nunca me he enamorado, siempre fui soltero — Se alzó de hombros resignado — Nunca necesite de nadie, además, siempre tendré de Makkachin

¿Makkachin?

¿Quién es?

—Pero no será por siempre…

— ¿Eh? ¿Co-Como que no –

—Oh mira, ya es tarde.

Miro la hora en su reloj de mano y se crispo por fin escuchando las quejas de su estómago.

— Sera mejor que vayas a desayunar, estaré en el patio con Makkachin, si quieres te puedes acomodar en las mesas de allá, son muy cómodas — Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la pared — No olvides Yuuri~ no puedes confiar en nadie~ — Dijo antes de desaparecer por las paredes, dejándolo olvidado en el suelo y con demasiados dudas en la cabeza.

* * *

Hizo su desayuno con las manos todavía temblando y se sentó en la mesa del comedor de la mansión olvidando la invitación de Viktor. Demasiado pensativo, saboreando las cosas que sabía ahora y las dudas que seguían latentes en su mente. Comía lentamente y miraba un solo punto de la pared, atreviéndose a no parpadear, degustando del huevo insípido y la tostada mojada con café. Que mordía y remojaba, dejándola bastante tiempo ahí. Como muerto en vida, algún mosquito pasando a su lado y plantándose en su brazo, sin inmutarse.

Ahora él daba miedo.

Yuuri parpadeo y se despabilo rápidamente, mordiendo la tostada ferozmente, demostrando el hambre que tenía mientras que empinaba el café hacia sus labios y bebía rápidamente, las gotas deslizándose por su barbilla hasta su cuello, mojando su camisa y pantalón, bastante consiente de que estaba mal. Cuando acabo estampo la taza en la mesa y acabo su bocado en solo unos momentos, sacudiéndose las manos y la mesa repleta de migajas.

Luego del estrambótico momento se estiro, obviando el hecho de que no pudo hacerlo antes. Trataba de sentirse más vivo que nunca cuando se tocaba a sí mismo y sentía lo caliente de su piel. Algo perturbado por su reciente extraño comportamiento.

— _Yuuuuriiii~_ —Un chillido lo sobresalto. La piel de gallina y el corazón desbocado. — Me ignoraste.

Un escalofrió cruzo por su espalda y Viktor se dejó ver ante sus ojos, un puchero en sus labios y la mirada cristalizada. Lo cual haya le pareció bastante irónico a Katsuki

Como si los fantasmas lloraran. Haha

—Eh…Y-Yo en verda-

— _Yuuuriiii no me quiereee—_ Lloriqueo el albino poniendo aun más nervioso al moreno — Y yo que quería presentarle a Makkachin.

Era extraña la escena, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el azabache hiciera ademanes exagerados tratando de negar la confirmación.

—Ah nononono.

Junto las palmas, bajo la cabeza y hasta pidió miles de veces disculpas. Empero cuando el albino alzo la mirada se detuvo y lo miro estupefacto.

Lagrimas caían de sus mejillas, repletas de pesadumbre. Sus ojos estaban empapados de amargura, y lo aciago de ellos resplandecían más de lo esperado. Las perlas saladas que rodaban de sus ojos demasiado acendrados y cristalinos.

Como si fueran hechas de brillantina, muy muy luminoso.

—Ah yo-

—Está bien — Se limpió el rostro regalándole más dudas a Yuuri y respiro profundo — Me imagino que primero debo de ganarme la confianza de Yuuri ¿Cierto?

De pronto su rostro humedecido y su carita de perrito regañado lo enterneció demasiado, porque solo fue capaz de asentir y sonreír cálidamente. Tratando de no estropearlo de nuevo.

—S-Si — Tartamudeo cuando Nikiforov se le acerco de mas demostrándole las diferencias de alturas demandantes—S-Solo eso…

—Ow, Entonces tendré que esforzarme — Sonrió dulcemente tomándole de las manos — Y lograre ganarme algo más.

— ¿Q-Que cosa?

Pregunto, con el cosquilleo de sus manos a punto de espantar las de Viktor. Un hormigueo que le advertía el separarlas como si fuera fuego.

—V-Viktor…— Pero de nuevo el albino se quedó callado y no pudo hacer nada más que observar su sonrisa y tragar saliva.

¿Qué cosa era?

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Ninna Tendo: JJAJAJJAJAJ SSISIS, 7V7 TODOS QUEREMOS ESO XD, muchas gracias por leer, gracias por ser parte de mi fans 7v7 ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! No sé si te refieres a las de SnK pero si son ellas, déjame advertirte que tal vez ni las prosiga JAJAJA, gracias por leer~ _**

**_Guest : ¡Hola! Y lo sé, esta super intrigante. JAJJAJA, yo quiero que te hagas pipi del miedo xD, no es como el miedo en la comedia, veras que a mediada que avanza, se va poniendo fuerte, algo denso y tenso. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D_**

 ** _Elizita1d:_** ** _Es mi especialidad dejarlos a la deriva 7v7, gracias por leer~_**

 ** _PINKDIAMOND4000:_** ** _¡Hola!JAJAJ da mucho miedo xDD, por favor, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo 7v7 nos vemos~_**

 ** _Luna Kagamime:_** ** _Hola 7v7 y uff, me encanta que te encante. Ya veras como se vuelve todo... Tú si entiendes JAJJAAJ LAS MALAS SON LAS MEJORES JAJAJA OKNO XDDD Umm, no se que decirte ahí...ven conmigo y sigue leyendo, te sorprenderas jajajja MUCHÍSIMAS COSAS JAJJAAJ, la clasificacion M me encanta xD. Ya veras como se deselvoveran las cosas uvu o por el contrario, se enredaran(?) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Byeee_**

* * *

 ** _¡Feliz halloween linduras! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Una buena pizca de terror para todos._**

 ** _¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO_**

 ** _Vigilen debajo de sus camas._**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	5. Libidinem

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos,acercamientos pecaminosos y misterio.**_

 ** _Disfruten._**

* * *

 **Libidinem.**

 _El final feliz es_

 _Tu carne debajo de mis uñas_

 _No más temores_

 _No más lágrimas_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se hundió en su sofá mientras que la melodía del gramófono hacía de las suyas. El miedo se había disipado hace algún tiempo y la visita de Viktor ya no le causaba terror o por lo menos desmayos. Había aprendido a que no era tan malo tener compañía, sin embargo eso no significaba que tuviera la gran certeza de que estuviera cuerdo, a veces dudaba de estarlo, pero hablar un poco con Nikiforov le aliviaba las ansias.

La mansión era muy grande así que tenia mucho espacio, lo usaba para explorar, habían lugares que no había visto, lugares que Viktor le enseñaba… era algo terrorífico de admitirlo pero, recorrer los callejones oscuros de la mansión, casi esos pasillos interminables con telarañas en las esquinas y chillidos misteriosos, no le eran tan malos cuando tenía al albino detrás suyo. Su compañía en la oscuridad era aquella vela que alumbraba la penumbra, en este caso su mente que jugaba con él, que le decía a susurros que no debía de creer en fantasmas, que tal vez todo era un sueño…

Pero después estaba el ladrido de un perro y la risa de Viktor, y su presencia en el pasillo bajo la luz tenue de la luceta en el techo, el sol le alumbraba el rostro cada mañana y era terriblemente y lúgubremente sentirse bien, sentir que no estaba solo. Tocar el piano con la presencia del albino, sentirse observado todo el tiempo, comiéndose un pan agrio, o viendo por la ventana las grises nubes…

Era mejor de lo pensaba….

— ¡Yuuri~!

Y hoy era uno de esos días que no tenían descripción. Despertaba enfundado en su piyama blanco y apagaba la luz que le arrullo toda la noche sintiendo la estancia fría ante una breve llovizna, el ambiente macabro y casi fúnebre ya no le inmutaba como antes, era algo normal de lo cual debía de acostumbrarse cada mañana, al igual que ver dos par de ojos celestes en el techo o en el espejo de su cuarto

— ¿Cómo dormiste hoy? — Su voz cantarina le causaba curiosidad, pero a la vez un gran sentimiento de confort

Nunca nadie le había preguntado con tanto cariño algo tan simple como eso, un _'¿Dormiste bien?'_ siempre sobraba en su casa, y la mayoría de veces era tan insípido que hasta pena daba contestar, sin embargo ahora, cuando Viktor lo decía, con un interés tan grande comparado a haberle preguntado si quería que le diera un regalo, lo hacía sin duda y un poco, feliz. Acoplarse a ese ruso no había sido difícil y poco a poco comenzaba a ganarse su cariño.

—Bien~

Bostezo cubriéndose la boca y se dirigió hacia su espejo restregándose los ojos. Se desperezo estirándose con saña y bajo la atenta mirada azulada del fantasma. Recorrió su piel con lentitud con una sonrisa adornada de hoyuelos parecidos a listones en una puerta.

— ¿Y tú? — No tenía idea si los fantasma dormían, pero tenía la certeza de que no, sin embargo no quería ser tan descortés con él

—Muy bien…

Se quedó estático y lo miro a través del espejo después de su respuesta, sentía que decírselo era vergonzoso, además se trataba de sentido común, un sentido común que tal vez solo le sirviera a él pero al fin y al cabo

—Am…V-V- Vviktor — Acudio a su llamado ampliando su sonrisa y se ruborizo sintiéndose extrañado, hacía tiempo que no hacia eso, menos con un hombre— M-Me voy a cambiar…-

Viktor abrió la boca a punto de decir algo pero la cerro al notar su rostro blanquecino pintado de rojo. Se debió sorprender porque se vio tan anonado que solamente asintió antes de salir. Cuando lo vio desaparecer se miró al espejo y volteando la mirada hacia la puerta se subió la camisa blanca dejando su piel al descubierto y después le siguieron los pantalones…

El silencio era tan palpable que hasta con un cuchillo se podia cortar, uno denso y tenso que ocultaban un par de luceros macabros que se asomaban por la puerta. Ignoro que esos ojos miraban por la cerradura examinando su piel con un brillo de lujuria y lascivia que más que vulgar, era apasionado y casi rayando lo insano. Ese ojo recorrió su piel desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el ultima hebra de su cabeza.

Miro los pequeños hoyuelos que se le hacían debajo de la espalda y se percató de sus oblicuos en el abdomen, luego de ese lunar extraño en el hombro derecho, esa piel carnosa que se ocultaba entre sus muslos, su piernas delgadas y estilizadas…su cuerpo tenía una matiz erótica, las líneas de su abdomen, los huecos en su exquisita piel blanquecina, sus pezones rosáceos, la ternura y la elasticidad que se veía en su carne…

La marca de su columna llegaba hasta más y más abajo, y su vista de perfil era exquisita. Sus labios rojizos dijeron algo que no tuvo coherencia mientras que la ropa caía al suelo escurriendo de su piel…

Y esos ojos que lo veían lo examinaban, daba miedo, y era sombrío y fúnebre, como después de contemplarlo todo el tiempo, solo desaparecía como si nada dejando al dueño de sus delirios en un estado de intriga y sobretodo…terror.

* * *

Yuuri salió del cuarto y escucho el timbre. Un sobresalto vino antes de que la curiosidad lo embriagara por completo y recorriera los pasillos de su mansión acomodándose el saco que tenía puesto. Sus zapatos al resonar con el frio suelo y el ruido que inundo los pasillos provoco que comenzara a sentir pánico. Caminando hacia la puerta, sentía que Viktor aparecería en cualquier momento para sorprenderlo.

Era casi como un asfixiante terror, uno patético que se había incrementado con el pasar del tic tac del reloj, mientras que caminaba y sintiendo su respiración acelerada escuchaba pasos a su lado y entonces se encontraba con la cabeza flotando de Makkachin pavoneándose a su alrededor.

Una risita nerviosa salpico de sus labios a pesar de no ser la primera vez que veía a ese caniche, sentía que faltaría algunos meses para digerir todo. Digerir que estaba en un lugar maldito, con el difunto fantasma de alguien muerto.

Exasperado de recorrer pasillos y pasillos, camino a zancadas más grandes y al llegar a la puerta caoba, miro por la ventana aprovechando los agujeros de la cortina blanca. En ella después, la cabellera pelirroja de una joven y su dulce perfil de ángel, lo hizo calmarse de su pronta locura y tomar la compostura.

—Buenos días señor Katsuki— Abrió la puerta con el rechinante sonido de fondo, pero todo parecía incluso más cómodo con Yuko aquí. —Perdone que lo interrumpe y venga a su casa de este modo, pero quería preguntar si usted tenía un libro que me prestase, las niñas lo necesitan para su escuela.

Alegre de poder brindarle la ayuda que necesitaba, porque de hecho, tenía una biblioteca inmensa, la dejo pasar.

Se sentía aliviado de poner pagarle los favores que había hecho ella por él, no era un hombre al que le gustara deber algo, la crianza que le habían dado decía estrictamente que cualquier favor que te dieran debía de ser pagado pronto. Si no querías antes, claro está, que esa persona se aprovechara de ti. Ya sabes, el honor de un hombre siempre estaba en juego.

—Déjeme llevarla a la biblioteca.

No iba a admitirlo abiertamente, pero era en estos momentos en donde se aseguraba que estaba bien de tuercas, que su raciocino seguía intacto, aunque claro, eso también confirmaba que Viktor existía y que no era parte de su imaginación.

—Wow, su mansión es realmente hermosa…y muy antig-

— ¡Cuidado!

La asió de la mano con fuerza, Yuko piso un escalón y este cedió rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. La madera y sus astillas cayeron al suelo y un ola de polvo se alzó ante ellos. Tosió tomando su mano con fuerza y dejo que el polvo se esparciera.

— Lo siento… es algo vieja la estructura — Yuko sonrió recuperándose del susto y él mientras tanto, se ruborizo de la pena.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera agarrado de la mano?

—Sigamos adelante.

Yuko asintió y prosiguieron a subir las escaleras mientras que por el vitral de colores traspasaba el sol creando un bonito rayo iridiscente en el lugar. Las suaves matices del sol maravillaron a Yuko, sintiendo la extrema calidad que provenía de la palma del hombre pelinegro que le llevaba hacia arriba.

Levanto la mirada y su perfil pensativo le hizo palpitar el corazón, la espalda ancha del moreno nunca se había visto tan masculina ante sus ojos, se supone que era su vecino…uno millonario y tímido

Q _ue encantador_

Yuko tenía curiosidad, pero nada se le escapaba a los ojos zarcos que colgaban de la pared.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la sala, grandes estantes que no tenían un final a su vista cada que subía la mirada, se alzaron ante ellos. Yuuri sonrió al ver el rostro maravillado de Yuko y se adentró con ella al centro buscando los letreros que decían las letras del abecedario con unas flechas apuntando.

El lugar olía a viejo, y había pila de libros en el suelo, telarañas reunidas en las paredes, y ruidos fugaces y escalofriantes. La ventana y su puerta chillaba, algunos animalitos se escurrían entre los callejones de los estantes, mientras que los libros bañados en polvo, parecían haber sido despojados de hojas, algunos sin tapa, o con ella pero la tinta corrida, algunos arrugados, y otros despedazados.

—Dígame el nombre del libro, intentare buscarlo — Yuko respiro profundo y el familiar y desagradable olor a viejo llego a sus narices. Se cubrió la nariz disimulando las oleadas de polvo que podía entrever en el aire y abrió la boca

—S-Se llama ' _Espejo de bolsillo'—_ Asintiendo, el moreno se acercó a una los estantes que tenía la letra E y comenzó a buscar. Paso la yema de sus dedos por todo la orilla leyendo los nombres y su dedo quedo empapado de polvo. Sucio y mugriento polvo.

Yuko mientras tanto, trago saliva sintiendo un escalofrió. Sintió que el lugar había bajado unos grados bajo cero, pero se convenció de que solo era su imaginación y siguió vagando por el lugar, hasta que de pronto una fotografía con un marco vestido de polvo llamo su atención.

.

.

.

 _Yuuri…._

Sintió una corriente eléctrica en su nuca y se sobresaltó jadeando de la sorpresa con la mano estirada mientras que agarraba el libro. El susto más la fría corriente que le paso por la espalda lo hizo soltarlo.

— ¡Hey! Deberías tener más cuidado.

Viktor apareció a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sostuvo el grueso libro antes de que cayera. La pasta dura más lo pesado que se veía, le aseguraba que de no salvarlo, hubiera podido tener una contusión grave.

—V-V-Viktor – Enrojeció al notar que su voz se había quebrado al solo decir su nombre. El albino le causaba pánico en ocasiones, en otras una tranquilidad, y en estas por ejemplo, mucho miedo.

—Hmm… te veo algo tenso ¿Estas bien? — Recibió el libro en las manos y el mito de que los fantasmas no podían agarrar cosas se esfumo de su mente. Se volteo a dejarlo en su lugar y el fantasma frunció el ceño al verse ignorado—Yuuri~

— ¡A-Ah! ¡¿Q-Q-Que haces?!

Unas manos frías. Unas sin vida. Como si tuviera contacto con el hielo. El fantasma se agarró de su cadera y lo abrazo por detrás, y a pesar de tener la ropa puesta, podía sentir que lo tocaba sin ningún tapujo, como si no hubiera ropa de por medio

Como si estuviera desnudo.

—Yuuri no hace más que ignorarme~ Yuuri es muy malo~

Su voz infantil y el mohín de sus labios no contrasto para nada con el rostro del moreno que sumido en una vergüenza absoluta, estaba rojo de la pena. Nunca, nunca en su vida, pensó que le pasaría esto.

Las manos de un hombre en su pecho, y que se burlaran de su pequeña estatura…Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que esto pasaría. Era como un sueño.

¿Por qué esto en verdad no estaba sucediendo?

—No me agrada que esa muchachita este andando por aquí, es muy entrometida ¿no crees?

Se estremeció y un sonido extraño salió de su boca. El aliento, aliento que no debía de existir en alguien ya _muerto_ chocaron con su nuca y se removió incómodo. ¿Qué quería? ¿Estaba enojado? Si era por Yuko no había problema, ella había demostrado que no era tan mala, es mas, era una perita en dulce.

No había nada de-

— ¡Ah!

Se cubrió la boca con los labios temblando y creyó sentir que algo le rasguñaba la espalda. Pero no era nada más que Viktor con sus manos alrededor de su pecho, y su cabeza enterrada en el cuello, sin embargo sus piernas comenzaron temblar sin alguna razón y Viktor se estremeció pegando el pecho a su espalda mientras que bajaba las manos hacia su vientre.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, la sensación fue un espasmo que le hizo arquear la espalda. Sentía que estaba siendo ultrajado, que lo tocaban sin su permiso, pero ahí estaba Viktor, insanamente acariciando sus oblicuos por sobre la ropa. Oliendo su cuello como si pudiera detectar algo, tamborileando sus dedos por encima de sus prendas, pasando por su entrepierna con atrevimiento…

—D-D-Detent-

Una mano subió por su cuello y cubrió sus labios. La helada palma de Viktor se hundió en sus fauces con fuerza y lo apretó sacándole quejidos de sorpresa.

—¡Hmp!

Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo asustado. Las piernas le temblaban, el cuerpo también, su corazón palpitaba en su garganta. Se sentía débil a su lado, desnudo, sin nadie que lo protegiera

—Shh…

Sin su permiso, unos dedos se adentraron a su boca y la saliva escurrió de la comisura de sus labios mientras que se ahogaba en gemidos. La mano traviesa que toco su vientre bajo hasta su entrepierna y sintió un apretón mientras que largos y fríos dedos se adentraban en su boca, queriéndolo hacer vomitar, alimentándose con sus arcadas, con las lágrimas cristalinas que salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban por su barbilla.

— ¡Ah….!

Sus ojos se viraron hacia arriba y su lengua toco el gélido contacto de sus dedos, sintiendo que rehurtaría sus sesos, que se le saldrían los ojos, que las garras metidas en su boca cortarían su lengua, partirían sus labios, rajarían sus mejillas. Yuuri miro a Viktor y viéndolo a sus espaldas, con una sonrisa apacible, con una sonrisa aterradora, parpadeo.

 _Yuuri…._

Se despabilo con rapidez y respiro hondo. Lleno sus pulmones de aire y exhalo con fuerza. Se tocó el pecho y noto como el albino seguía abrazado a su pecho…

Todo, todo había sido su imaginación…

Nunca había experimentado eso de soñar despierto, pero ahora que lo sentía, no quería volverlo a experimentar.

Se llevó dos dedos a sus labios y los acaricio con suavidad.

—Hace tiempo que no tocamos nada…Esta noche ¿Me acompañarías?

La meliflua y grave voz de Viktor sonó en sus tímpanos como una alarma. Ladeo la cabeza a un lado y lo vio. Su sonrisa amable y su flequillo perfecto y liso, le hizo observar el cuadro perfecto, del hombre perfecto. Muy guapo para ser realidad

—Sí…

Sus ojos…sus ojos eran azules. Un zarco muy bonito. Tiene conciencia que hace un tiempo lo observa, pero es que es imposible no hacerlo. Tiene un rostro con matices perfectas, uno que atrae la atención de cualquiera…y ahora que él lo tenía tan cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto ¿Podría contemplarlo no cierto?

— ¡Aww! ¡Soy tan feliz!

Inesperadamente lo zarandeo con fuerza y entonces la sonrisa de Viktor salpico hasta la suya y se le contagio. Parecía un niño después de darle su juguete favorito, uno eufórico y entusiasmado.

—Solo dime que pieza quieres tocar y –

Silencio. Yuuri saboreo algo metálico en su boca y volteo su cabeza hacia la derecha. Después la abrió ligeramente y metió dos dedos sintiendo algo viscoso.

Bajo la mirada con el líquido escurriendo de sus dedos, y noto una mancha rojiza.

¿Sangre?

—Oye Vik-

Miro detrás suyo y descubrió que estaba solo. Miro hacia la izquierda y derecha pero no había ningún rastro del albino.

— ¿En dónde se habrá me-

Un golpe seco ahuyento sus dudas y un grito femenino lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Escuchando como a la lejanía algo de vidrio golpeaba el suelo, Yuuri sintió un subidón de adrenalina y sus piernas se movieron por si solas hacia el desastre.

— ¡Y-Y-Yuko!

La nombrada se encontraba tirada en el suelo agarrándose de la cabeza. Sus dedos ensangrentados y las gotas que caían al suelo de a poco le ponían los pelos de punta.

—¡¿Q-Que paso?!

En el suelo descansaba un retrato con los vidrios esparcidos a su lado. Miro la foto y entrecerrando los ojos, saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco y cubrió la herida de la castaña.

—Estaba viendo la foto…entonces de pronto todo se puso muy oscuro cuando agarre el retrato…lo siento ¿Era algo importante para ti?

Se quedó mudo por algunos segundos, y no contesto nada. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban cerradas y con llave, el pavor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y sentía que se desmayaría por todas las emociones que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo.

—No…vamos a vendarte los dedos, después buscaremos el libro.

Trago saliva y una gota fría cruzo por su espalda. Por curiosidad solo se acerco y tomo la foto, al verla, sus ojos se dilataron por un segundo, pero fue poco, antes de que sonriera con nostalgia.

Su abuelo seguía tan radiante como siempre.

Dejo la foto encima de la mesa y salió con Yuko mientras que la foto, colocada en su lugar, se volvía a empolvar, en el olvido.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **¡JAJAJA! Perdóname xD, lo hice a propósito para que lo hicieron o por lo menos sintieran un mal rollo xD uff si te aparece la puerca en tanga APROVECHA HAJAJAJ XD ¡Invitame! Yo tambien quiero suculencia JAJAJA ¡Gracias por leer! Besos~**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **AWWW HACIENDO TEORIAS 7V7, lo descubriras a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos xD Decide si confiar en el o no, es algo sospechoso...JAJAJ ¡mUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Besos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola Honey! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! OwO Viktor es un loco, lo asusto mucho xD Es muy celoso, YUURI ES SOLO SUYO KYAAAA JAJAJ XD Pué Yuuri esa cayendo, pero del miedo xD. Ya veras cuando lo leas...uff, 7v7r. Yo tambien pense que lo haria asi, pero al replantearlo, sucedio esto uvu. Recuerda, es categoria M, todo es posible JAJAJJA Ya sabes como se siente, ademas Viktor da mal rollo en ocasiones xD. Aw :c Que mal, yo la pase genial, y hasta recogi dulces y todo huehuehue. ¡ A las malas todos se ablandan! 7v7r. Muchas gracias por leer y por decirme todo eso, eres muy bella - Corazon aqui- Besos~**_

* * *

 ** _¡Hola nenes! No podía dejar pasar esta semana sin actualizar. Perdón pero estaba algo ocupada así que no había tenido tiempo de corregir :c Muchas gracias por todo, por leer, por ver y por dejar review._**

 ** _¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO_**

 ** _Nos vemos~_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite_**


	6. Fellatio

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, suspenso, Contenido 18+, lenguaje vulgar y corto :c_**

 ** _Al capitulo._**

* * *

 _ **Fellatio.**_

 _Soy dominante por definición_

 _Estoy activado por tu sumisión_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—En verdad muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

Se rasco la cabeza apenado viendo con algo de discreción los dedos vendados de Yuko. Se sentía mal haber sido el causante de eso, bueno, no exactamente él, pero sí un poco culpable.

— Mi esposo y las niñas deben de estar un poco preocupados, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad — Se ruborizo ante su sonrisa encantadora y esfumo ese pensamiento de su cabeza

 _Por dios Yuuri, si es una mujer casada_

Ante sus ocurrencias, la dejo irse y a lejanía, ella alzo el brazo despidiéndose y él, sin pensarlo, también lo hizo.

Cerró la puerta notando que el atardecer estaba a punto de llegar. La luz entro por su casa por entre las ventanas diáfanas y saco de su bolsillo un reloj pequeño que había encontrado en uno de los cajones de su cuarto. Suponía que era de su abuelo, pero también lo dudaba

—Ah…me gustaría tener compañía…

—Pero si me tienes a mí.

Se mordió la lengua antes de que un grito saliese de su boca y alzo la mirada viendo a Viktor a su lado. Se tocó el pecho calmando el palpitar de su corazón y respiro profundo incluso cuando tenía al albino revoloteando a su alrededor.

—Viktor…te he dicho que no me asustes así.

La cara cómica y divertida del ruso solo lo descolo más. Iba a ser su completa culpa si llegaba a tener un parto cardiaco.

—Es que cuando tu corazón palpita así por mi….— Acerco su rostro hacia su pecho y planto su oreja en su corazón tomándolo de las manos — Me hace muy feliz…

Se sintió incomodo y se tensó sin querer. Ruborizándose hasta el cuello, una sensación extraña comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo.

— A veces te estremeces y chillas como un pequeño ratón…eres tan adorable — Contuvo su respiración y quiso separarlo de si

No se sentía cómodo tener a alguien tan cerca suyo, aun a pesar de que no fuera una persona en sí, podía sentir su cuerpo, frio, pero sólido. Algo estúpido de creer pero verdad.

—Me gustaría que tu cuerpo temblara… pero no de miedo…

Por acto reflejo se separó bruscamente y estiro sus brazos dejándolo a una distancia prudente. Tenía conciencia de que Viktor decía cosas extrañas…pero nunca había sido tan atrevido y menos tan insolente.

¿Sera que su mente era muy sucia? Porque la palabra en doble sentido no le habida agradado para nada

—Q-Que chi-chistoso

La manera en la Viktor le veía le ponía nervioso, la manera en la que se le acercaba le ponía los pelos de punta. No podía actuar con normalidad a su lado y no se sentía nada bien que fuera así. Era, en cierto modo, angustiante, porque debía de estar alerta a todo momento, aunque claramente hubiera momentos en donde podía relajarse…

Pero eso no pasaría ahora, ni mañana, y tal vez tendría que estar con los ojos bien abiertos toda una semana, porque Viktor actuaba de una manera nada usual.

—Yuuri~ me prometiste que tocarías conmigo hoy ¿Vamos?

Su voz fue como un golpe seco que lo crispo de pies a cabeza. Era asustadizo, huidizo y un cobarde. Así que el que se acercara así, de repente, casi a propósito, asustándole, no le agradaba para nada.

Sin embargo, era una de tantas razones por la que no se negaba a sus pedidos.

—S-Si

No es como si lo estuviera amenazando, solo no podía simplemente comportarse como quisiera con él. No podía preguntarle varias cosas que seguían rondando en su cabeza por miedo a como reaccionaria, tampoco podía quedársele viendo por más de un minuto sin que Viktor volteara a verlo y se le acercara íntimamente pregúntale un ronco

 _¿Qué…?_

Cerca de su oreja.

De pronto no era la mejor manera de vivir. Vivir con miedo a todo lo que pudiera pasar, pero tampoco se daría por vencido solo por eso. Debía simplemente convivir, convivir con el albino y tratar de que sus nervios se apaciguaren con el tiempo…o en su defecto, que lo mataran.

Respiro profundo cuando llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba su piano, y varios recuerdos de su primer encuentro atravesaron su mente como agujas pulsantes. El recuerdo del terror recorriendo por su torrente sanguínea seguía latente ahí, mientras que las primeras palabras tomaban sentido después de mucho tiempo

—Yuuri~

Una voz llamándolo lo saca de su estupor y voltea la mirada notando como Viktor se sienta en la banca. No quisiera admitirlo, pero estar encerrado en la mansión con miles de cosas que pensar lo hacen sentir muy, muy fuera de la realidad. Su vida parece un cuento fantasioso, en donde la oscuridad parece la luz y el rechinido de la madera su hogar.

— ¿Qué quieres tocar? Estuve pensando en una letra para la sonata que tocaste esa vez ¿recuerdas? –

Asiente y el albino sonríe con alegría e euforia haciendo que baje la mirada con los ojos abiertos de par en par…..Se siente extraño que alguien así le sonría. En su vida, las sonrisas que más recordaba, eran las hipócritas, las que contenían lágrimas de por medio, las perversas, y las de tristeza. ¿Era extraño que los ojos le lagrimearan al ver cómo le dedicaban una sonrisa verdadera? ¿Así de solitario era?

—Tú tocaras y yo cantare ¿Qué te parece?

Sentía que se le había olvidado hablar. El mutismo del momento se le había contagiado y como un niño asustadizo solo podía abrir la boca, asentir, o mirar. Si habría sus labios, si decía algo imprudente ¿Pasaría algo malo? Si preguntaba lo que rondaba por su cabeza ¿Habría consecuencias?

Mientras que su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, la placenta de arriba ilumino el piano con sus últimos rayos de luz, antes de apagarse.

La oscuridad se lo comió absolutamente todo, antes de que Viktor se acercara y agarrara sus manos para posarlas en el piano

—Solo toca.

Se tragó el grueso nudo y con las manos trémulas, sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por las notas. La penumbras solo lo hacía sentir más inquieto, por eso sus dedos torpes se movían con indecisión y pánico.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de concentrarse en su respiración para no sucumbir. Estaba preparado para cuando Viktor comenzara a cantar pero se quedó esperando por 5 minutos y nada pasaba. La presencia que debía de estar a su lado desapareció por completo y entre la penumbra sin ver nada, sin sentir nada, trago saliva y jadeo siguiendo la sonata

Estando solo, intento calmarse solo un poco, relajándose mientras que tocaba el piano. Sin embargo en su intento, lo único ruidoso que gobernada en sus tímpanos, era el latido desenfrenado de su corazón y el ruido sordo de la madera chirriante. La madera que no debería de estar sonando, ya que no había nadie en casa.

Se permitió enderezar la espalda, pero un cosquilleo en su garganta le saco un afónico chillido parecido al de los cerdos antes de ser degollados por grandes y afiladas hachas o cuchillos que se entierran en las tripas, en los ojos y en el estómago. Tembló como una hoja al frio y lágrimas gordas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas pálidas del miedo. Un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda como un latigazo y unas manos tomaron su barbilla alzando su rostro hacia el techo.

Apretó los parpados y el resoplido del viento golpeo una ventana, entre ella se entrevió un rayo que ilumino todo el lugar por un segundo antes de desaparecer. Sollozo con temor mientras que las lágrimas saladas caían en sus manos.

Después, el ruido sordo de un trueno y su rayo cayó, la iluminación le hizo contemplar el rostro apacible de Viktor a su lado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que nunca estuvo solo, y que Viktor siempre estuvo a su lado, viéndolo, con una sonrisa jocosa en los labios.

—Es cierto…me encanta verte asustado…

* * *

La noche llego pronto y sentía que no dormiría en paz. No podía pegar el ojo y le ardían con fuerza. Sin parpadear, inyectados en sangre, irritados.

Viktor y sus bromas, Viktor y su sonrisa, Viktor y sus ojos.

¿Merecía la pena vivir aquí?

Por su mente cruzo la idea de abandonarlo y por dentro algo suyo se relajó. Fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima tan grande como para hacerlo parpadear lentamente mientras que saboreaba su idea.

Irse…nunca verlo.

 _NuncaNuncaNuncaNunca_

Sentía curiosidad…sí….no quería vivir así, al diablo todo. Al diablo su abuelo, al diablo la mansión. Todo su coraje se había ido. La desesperación colgaba de un hilo, la música tenebrosa que inundaba su cabeza pronto desaparecería. El miedo de voltear a ver la puerta se iría, los ojos que colgaban del techo, los azules, dejarían de verlo. Cada vez que se estuviera bañando, no sentiría unos ojos pegados a su espalda, cada vez que comiera algo, no imaginaria cosas extrañas.

Como el pastel de la otra vez…el relleno parecía sangre, la masa parecía piel, los trozos de manzana ojos. Cuando lo probó su cuerpo llego a parar al baño y su boca al inodoro. Sus dedos se retorcían del frio esa vez, mientras que el vómito manchaba su camisa y el olor nauseabundo llegaba a sus ojos sacándole lágrimas gruesas que no se detenían.

No tenía miedo…podría empacar mañana e irse, Viktor no lo detendría, no mientras que le dijera algo sobre que volvería…algo que era una mentira sin dudar.

Cuando la luna amarillenta llego a la cima, e ilumino su rostro y su cama, sus ojos se volvieron pesados y poco a poco, recobro el sueño, quedando dormido y protegido, por frazadas que se hundían en su carne y le daban calidez.

* * *

Una ráfaga de calor lo obligo a deshacerse de la sabana que tenía encima. Un calor sofocante inundo su habitación y Yuuri se dio media vuelta quedando boca arriba aun dormido. La luz de la luna se apagó y todo quedo en penumbras. El cuerpo del moreno se ahogó en la oscuridad, pero no había nada que temer.

Él seguía dormido, murmurando cosas sin sentido. Usando un pantalón holgado como piyama y una camisa de botones delgada. La noche se había hecho caliente, mientras que el inconsciente Yuuri sentía algo frio en su vientre.

Jadeo y una mano se deslizo gentilmente por sus muslos. Las cosquillas del momento no se compararon en nada cuando algo afilado acaricio sus piernas, garras que se deslizaban por su piel vestida con ropa blanca. Yuuri ladeo la cabeza en la almohada y una mano peligrosa, una suave pero gélida, levanto su camisa y se deshizo de los botones.

Su pecho desnudo al calor se volvió rojizo, su torso bajaba y subía con lentitud, su respiración caliente se volvió febril. Sus mejillas sonrojadas delataron su estado, mientras que sin piedad, las garras subían por sus costillas con lentitud, asomándose por sus pezones crispados. Los pequeños botoncitos rosáceos que se estremecían por el contacto, fueron retorcidos sin piedad mientras que su pantalón era arrastrado hacia abajo por unas _manos,_ que enterrando las uñas en sus muslos desnudos, le abrió las piernas de par en par.

Levanto los brazos hacia arriba en acto reflejo mientras que alguien profanaba su boca. Yuuri ladeo la cabeza cuchicheando algo pero una lengua se metió profundo entre sus labios y sorbió de su saliva, mientras que las mano que yacía abajo subía entre su entrepierna tocando la punta de su polla erecta.

Sus labios eran besados con fuerza, con frenesí y sin pudor. La saliva corría de su barbilla, caliente y húmeda. Sus labios brillosos alimentaban la hambruna, los hilos de saliva que unían sus lenguas alimentaba el libido.

Yuuri se removió en su lugar gimiendo y la mano que acariciaba su miembro subió hasta su boca en compañía de la otra. Dos dedos agarraron las comisuras de sus labios y la abrieron con lentitud mientras que su lengua hacia afuera, hacia contacto con la que le profanaba su cuerpo. Viscoso y caliente.

— ¡Ah~!

Sus labios se sentía fríos cada vez que él lo besaba. El contacto era como una corriente eléctrica de puro placer, espasmos que hacían temblar su cuerpo. Aquellos que hacían que sus dedos se crisparan y sus piernas se cerraran, juntando los muslos, resguardándose de las sensaciones que lo hacían enloquecer…

Las manos bajaron por su pecho y pellizcaron sus pezones antes de recorrer su vientre. Unos dedos se encargaron de rodear su polla y luego, los labios que bebía de su saliva, bajaron hasta su pecho, dejando un camino fino de humedad.

 _Yuuri…_

Enterró las uñas en la sabana y algo caliente rodeo su miembro. Una lengua que subía y bajaba y una cabeza enterrada entre sus muslos chupando su verga. Gimió con fuerza y sintió como sus piernas se abrían más y más. Haciendo prueba de su flexibilidad, las manos que desocupadas estaban, lo dejaron abierto para mejor placer y después deslizándose con lentitud, acariciaron su entrada húmeda y palpitante.

 _YuuriYuuriYuuri_

Chupaba con fervor y se lo metía todo a la boca. Acariciaba con la punta de la lengua las venas que sobresalían y humedecía su tronco regalándole pequeñas mordidas que aumentaban su placer. El pre-semen, de color lechoso, lo inundaba todo. Sobresalía y se deslizaba, corría por su polla palpitante con lentitud…

 _YuuriYuuriYuuriYuuriYuuri_

— ¡Nhg! ¡Ah! ¡Ah~!

Cuando el final llego, un chorro de semen empapo las sabanas y unas manos se alejaron de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas se combinaron con el sudor de su rostro, y la saliva se quedó en su barbilla arrastrándose con parsimonia

 _Buenas noches Yuuri_

Unos labios fríos tocaron su frente. Un beso de buenas noches. Y entonces se acorruco a un lado y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ethavisell:** **¡JAJJAAJ! xD pué mira como se puso xD, me alegra que te encante, espero que este tambien te haya encantado 7v7 nos vemos~**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **Yo no sé si es malo ajajajja 7v7r tú juzgalo uvu Pué eso si no te lo puedo responder xD ademas es un fantasma(?) jajajajjaj ¡Oh Dios! xDD a medida que vayamos recorriendo, averiguaremos todo, lo prometo huehue. Perdon por hacerte esperar :c lo siento en verdad, es que estaba muy ocupada y no habia podido corregir xDD. Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 ** _Luna Kagamine: ¡Hola! xD ¡TODOS SE RIEENNNNNNNNNNN! Esto no es un fic de comedia xDD Viktor es dominante activado por las feromonas de pasividad que despide Yuuri(?) 7v7 solo piensalo. De pronto se nos muere si Viktor sigue siendo tan mamon xDD Oh oh estas llegando a un punto que me emociona JAJAJA, creando tus propias teorias ehhhhhhhh 7v7r ¡Yuko no es tan buena! D: esta casada y ya le anda viendo el culo a Yuuri ayay. A ese cerdito lo van a rellenar 7v7 o si no, lo degollaran ay ;;. JAJJA nah mentira xD ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Muchas gracias a ti por todo uvu~ ¡Ya subi la historia que te hara llorar! Ve a chequearla xDDD_**

* * *

 ** _Perdón_** _ **por demorar ;; El lunes pasado no estuve en todo el día hasta la tarde y cuando llegue debía de hacer tareas y ordenar varias cosas. Espero no seguir atrasandome así ;; Gracias a todos los que me leen~ Un corazón a todos *Corazón que FF no me deja poner D;***_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO**_

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	7. Tenebris

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, nuevo misterio(?), suspenso y corto :c_**

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Tenebris.**_

 _Eres solamente un caníbal_

 _Y me temo que no saldré vivo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se estremeció cuando el viento entro por su ventana. El frió se pegaba a su rostro mientras que las cortinas danzaban en un compás descontrolado y desordenado.

Yuuri ante el roce de las cortinas y el golpe violento a sus vidrios, abrió los ojos pesadamente y cubierto entre sabanas, miro su mesita de noche, encontrando la vieja radio que se suponía, siempre había estado guardada en los cajones.

Pero, sin ponerle tanta atención, la agarro y la prendió deseando deshacerse del silencio perpetuo y tenso que había en su habitación. Uno perturbador que seguía calando en su cuerpo como una cuchilla.

 _Ultimas noticias, se ha predicho que habrá una tormenta cerca de la ciudad. Se recomienda estar en casa y cerrar todas las ventanas, la temperatura bajara hasta unos 18 grados, compren velas y desconecten los electrodomésticos, puede que perdure hasta el día siguiente._

Yuuri agarro sus piernas y las acerco a su pecho acurrucándose más a las frazadas calientes. El frio violento que entraba por las ventanas no era tan acogedor como en un principio. Las nubes habían cubierto el sol y ahora, el cielo estaba nublado y oscuro.

Se giró al lado contrario de su ventana, pero la cama chillo a su movimiento con fuerza asustándole un poco. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y miro a su alrededor, su habitación sumida en un silencio sepulcral le inquietaba, sin embargo estaba sereno y calmado. Sentía que estaba solo en casa, que no habia algo _paranorma_ l o _perturbador_ asechándole desde las sombras.

Por la radio una canción comenzó a sonar y él, tomo el valor de levantarse de cama para cerrar las ventanas. Sus piernas colgando y después tocando el suelo, sucedieron en un tiempo tan lento que Yuuri se preguntó si todavía seguía dormido. Quería seguir acostado, pero no quería que la brisa helada azotara su cuerpo sin piedad.

Sin pensarlo mucho, las palmas de sus pies tocaron el suelo. Se estremeció al contacto pero se enderezo con rapidez levantándose de cama. Luego se miró los pies y restregándose un ojo, se acercó despacio a cerrar la ventana. La madera vieja se crispaba a sus pasos, pero no siendo nada nuevo, prosiguió su camino y mirando una última vez el cielo sucio de neblina, cerro la ventana de un estrepito, arrullándose por la calidez que abundo en su cuarto, cuando asió las cortinas y las movio lentamente par-

— _¡Yuuri!_

Un trueno irrumpió en el lugar y algo se estrelló contra su ventana con abrupta fuerza. Su corazón, desbocado y palpitando como tambores salvajes en una noche de sacrificios bajo una amarilla luna, subió hasta su garganta cuando curioso, abrió la cortina, asomando su rostro, encontrando…absolutamente nada.

— ¡Oye Yuuri! Volteo la mirada tan pálido como una calaca. Sudor frio bajo por su cien cuando encontró en el rostro del albino, un puchero infantil que menos de parecerle tierno, solo le puso los pelos de punta.

— Hace rato te he estado llamando ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?

Viktor se asomó con él y juntos, abrieron la ventana de nuevo, dejando que la brisa golpeara sus rostros mientras que el cielo se ponía negro, gris, blanco.

—Wow, parece que lloverá muy fuerte el día de hoy – Siseo, mientras que el moreno se abrazaba a si mismo guardando calor — Buscare un par de velas, tu mientras puedes darte un baño y después cerrar todas las ventanas de la mansión.

Sonrió, y su sonrisa a pesar de todo, seguía siendo deslumbrante. Viktor era como el sol faltante del momento, el que debería de estar alumbrando su ventana y quemando su cabello azabache.

Asintió a sus palabras y lo vio partir. Sin embargo en el camino no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuántas ventanas había en la mansión? Dudoso, intrigado y con el corazón recuperando su ritmo, suspiro mirando una última vez el cielo.

No obstante, algo extraño le hizo despegar la mirada del cielo. Se adentró al balcón mirando hacia abajo… Lo que había golpeado su ventana, había dejado una mancha roja en el suelo. Se acuclillo y hundió el dedo en el pequeño charco carmesí, sin embargo su curiosidad se vio estropeada cuando sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso entre sus muslos.

Asió la orilla de su pantalón y miro hacia abajo….

Su ropa interior estaba húmeda.

Yuuri alzo la mirada con las cejas fruncidas y sintió como la pequeña gota de sangre se deslizaba por su dedo lentamente.

* * *

Bajo por las escaleras cuidando de no tropezarse. Debía de cerrar todas las cortinas si no querían que la tormenta hiciera destrozos en algún lugar de la mansión, después de todo era tan grande, de que si pasara, no se darían cuenta, si no fuera claro, por Viktor, el cual escuchaba absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en el lugar.

Exacto. Eso Yuuri lo había descubierto.

No había lugar para ocultarse.

Se sostuvo de la pared mirando el final de la escalera caracol. Su inminente oscuridad le ponía los pelos de punta, la neblina que se posaba en su visión entorpecía su valentía, mientras que esos escalones se multiplicaban por 10 hacia abajo. Al infinito.

Yuuri respiro profundo y siguió bajando. No sabía de esa escalera hasta hace unos momentos que el albino se la mostro. Estaba a lo recóndito de una pequeña sala, una habitación de las tantas que tenía, extrañamente, era una puerta al lado de la mesita de noche.

Cuando estuvo ahí y abrió la puerta, la inmensidad de escaleras que vio en ese momento no tuvo precio.

—Arg, esto es tan sucio…

Su mano sosteniéndose de la pared, su único soporte, sintió algo húmedo tocar su palma. Primero volteo a ver que era, pero a causa de la oscuridad lo único que pudo describir de eso era que goteaba y marrón era. Nada más.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Pero luego, la curiosidad de saber que era lo que había tocado su palma llego. Y entonces entrecerró los ojos esparciendo lo que estaba en su mano y lo acerco a su nariz oliéndolo con discreción.

— ¿No será…?

Era imposible hasta el momento, pero el día de hoy pasaban cosas que superaban la realidad a la que había estado sometido haces unos meses. No era imposible.

Era sangre.

En vez de alarmarse, se limpió la palma perturbado. Su mente ya estaba demasiado dañada y por desgracia varias cosas no podrían voltear a como era antes. Tenía que acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas, si no, moriría perdiendo la cordura. SI es que todavía conservaba algo de ella.

Trago saliva y siguió bajando. Sus pasos hacían eco al bajar y la penumbra se lo tragaba todo, era como tirarse al vacío, al infinito, a lo que no existe. Titubeando más de lo debido se detuvo un par de veces corroborando por lo menos si seguía bajando, sentía que no llegaba a algún lugar, que estaba atrapado en el mismo sitio.

—Vamos Yuuri, no puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Si la tormenta comenzaba, y las luces se fueran, él se quedaría atrapado abajo, sumergido en las sombras, débil ante cualquier ente que quisiera aparecerse. A Viktor, por ejemplo. Tal vez vendría a buscarlo, pero primero se llevaría un gran susto antes de que eso pasara.

— Vamos, vamos. —Dándose ánimos, siguió bajando, y bajando, y bajaba y la penumbra se volvía tan densa mientras que el silencio más afónico y tenso.

Sentía que estaba siendo asfixiado.

El pánico, el cual ya se había demorado en aparecer, le alerto a correr cuando sus pasos no fueron los únicos en el lugar. Y así, bajando y bajando, con algo pisándole los talones, respirándole en ela nuca y rasgando su espalda, se detuvo abruptamente cuando una ventana a su lado, mostrando las afueras de la mansión, le regalo las nubles grises en el cielo, los rayos eléctricos, y un árbol que con una apariencia aterradora, toco el vidrio sobresaltándolo con su rama movida por el viento.

Tenía miedo, y estaba nervioso. Quería acabar con todo de una maldita vez.

Pero para lograr eso, primero había que minimizar su respiración, calmar su mente paranoica y utilizar por fin la maldita linterna que tenía en sus manos.

La prendió recargándose en la pared, y el rayo de luz que enfoco solo un pequeño punto de las escaleras más abajo, le asusto más. Era tétrico. Podía ver las cosas con su linterna, así que se sorprendería más si encontraba algo fuera de lugar, algo que no encajara con todas las cosas que ya conocía en ese lugar maldito.

Sin embargo, batallando internamente, solo bajo y bajo de nuevo. Adentrándose solo para cerrar todas las ventanas del lugar, caminando a la deriva, tal vez sin encontrar nada al final, en vano.

Fue un momento breve, pero entre la oscuridad, se sintió observado. Volteo la mirada pero no encontró nada, así que prosiguió tragando saliva.

Ya que los ojos zarcos que se asomaban entre las paredes en ocasiones, nunca le habían causado tanto temor.

* * *

No lo esperaba pero, las escaleras si tenían un fin. Cuando la última llego y toco el suelo, la linterna apunto al lugar mostrando una pequeña sala con un gran ventanal cubierto de cortinas empolvadas. Era como un despacho, con escritorio, sillas y hasta un gramófono. Había un pequeño estante de libros y hasta un globo terráqueo. Uno muy feo y dañado, por cierto.

Se quedó apuntando varias cosas, buscando alguna que otra ventana que cerrar. Ya que sentía que si no encontraba nada, habría perdido su tiempo, se habría condenado a un catastrófico final.

Se quedó en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo por miedo a que pudiera pasar si pisaba algo que no debía, si al dar un paso se caía. Su paranoia iba de nuevo creciendo mientras que afuera, el rugido del cielo opacado por la profundidad en la que se encontraba, hacia más terrorífica su estadía. Debía de subir y cerrar más ventanas, no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí.

Sin perder tanto el tiempo, ilumino con rapidez buscando una ventana. Pero desgracia, nada encontró en ese desolado cuarto. Y aquello solo provoco que su ánimo bajara aún más. La frustración y el enojo nublaron su mente por un momento. Viktor lo había mandado aquí abajo asegurándole que había ventanas que cerrar, sin embargo ahora se sentía estafado, engañado.

Gruño desde el fondo de su garganta y se dio media vuelta mientras que afuera la tormenta comenzaba azotar las copas de los árboles. Se quedó estático en su sitio cuando sintió que el piso se movía, sin embargo solo era su cuerpo balanceándose ante la inminente sorpresa.

El gramófono comenzó a tocar por si solo y de soslayo, mirando detrás de su espalda, encontró un pequeño rayo de luz que provenía de un cuadro colgado en la pared. Miro el lienzo detenidamente y reparo en el Viktor adolecentes al lado de su abuelo.

 _Wow, tenía el cabello largo_ Pensó pasando un dedo por el lienzo de acuarelas y la melena albina del joven. Su sonrisa brillaba más que el alba y sus ojos azules con marco de pestañas tupidas blancas era igual que el Viktor que veía en las noches rondando cerca suyo cada vez más. Su vista solo recayó en él, y por desgracia no vio a quien tenía de la mano.

Descolgó el cuadro, y las nubes negras inundaron su visión. La ventana pequeña, oculta detrás del cuadro permanecía abierta, las gotas de lluvia entrando y deslizándose por el marco, mojando el cuadro, la pintura. Con fuerza cerro la ventana cuando un relámpago acompañado de un trueno rompió el silencio de la estancia sobresaltándolo. Tomo aire mirando a través del vidrio las afueras de la mansión y agradeció no estar afuera.

Se veía desolado y daba escalofríos. Llovía a cantaros pero empeoraba más, a lo lejos las nubes creaban figuras tétricas, mientras que los árboles, vestidos todavía, alargaban sus ramas como si cuidaran sus hojas, con rostros en sus troncos que al verlo, podía imaginarse los peores finales para aquel que se acercara.

Yuuri meneo la cabeza despabilándose y puso el cuadro de nuevo. Luego miro la pintura y se dio media vuelta ignorando a los personajes del lienzo.

Yuuri comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero antes de perderse de nuevo, la luz de su linterna comenzó a fallar. Titilando débilmente y condenándolo a quedarse a oscuras, se negó a subir con las sombras pisando sus talones, y bajo rápidamente buscando en el despacho un par de baterías.

Tanteo el escritorio y busco en los cajones, sin embargo no encontró nada que fuera útil además de un par de caramelos vencidos que tal vez lo ayudarían a sobrevivir si es que nunca volviera a ó en rendirse pero se acercó al estante de libros que estaba pegado a la pared y tanteo en las orillas por si de pronto había algo.

—No creo encont— Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando al empinarse, arriba, algo sólido toco. Una batería sería más que suficiente para la linterna.

Las atrajo hacia sí, pero el movimiento causo que un libro cayera. Más concretamente un álbum de fotos con su portada malograda y rasgada. Yuuri miro detenidamente el libro mientras que guardaba las pilas en su bolsillo, luego se agacho y paso los dedos por las líneas que había en la portada. Eran como garras, garras que habían aruñado el cuero, despedazándolo por completo.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo abrió en cualquier página levantando un suave olor a viejo. Las hojas amarillentas llamaron su atención mientras que observaba la página vacía que se mostarba ante sus ojos. Parpadeo confundido buscando algún nombre en el rincón del album pero no encontró nada. Entonces supuso que este estaba vacío.

Lo cerro lentamente y se empino para colocarlo en su lugar cuando una foto, deslizándose del álbum, cayó al suelo lentamente.

Leyo _9 de noviembre del 95_ y voltio la foto encontrándose con él mismo a los 12 años, un overol perteneciente al uniforme de la academia de piano, y una sonrisa radiante que abarcaba toda la curva de su rostro.

Sonrió nostálgico al ver la foto, pero recorrió la mirada al otro lado y cayó en la sorpresa de que no estaba solo.

— ¿Yuuri?

El salto que dio fue tan grande que el álbum reboto al suelo escuchándose estrepitosamente bullicioso. Lo asió al momento ocultándolo en su espalda y enfrento la sonrisa amable de Viktor mientras que sudaba frio.

— ¿Ya cerraste las ventanas de aquí? En el tercer piso hay otras cinco.

Noto que venía con un candelabro, velas amarillas, y suspiro. Se quedó mirando fijamente su sonrisa de hoyuelos perfectos, y trago saliva cuando el albino torció la mirada a sus manos.

— ¿Que tienes ahí?

Rio nerviosamente cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él y le mostro la batería de su bolsillo retrocediendo y dejando el álbum cerca del estante más cercano. Luego, Viktor sonrió y le indico que subieran. Asintiendo miro de reojo el álbum antes de comenzar a ascender por las escaleras mientras que la llama de la vela, que sostenía Nikiforov, tambaleaba temerosa entre la pesada oscuridad.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 _Ninna Tendo: **¡Viktor es una bestia! ¡Un canibal hambriento...! xD muchas gracias por leer nena y dejarme el review en Wattpad uvu Hice este capitulo antes de que pudiera leer el review, tratare de incluirlo algún día xD, muchas gracias por leer ¡Perdona por la demora! Y espero verte de nuevo~ bye**_

 ** _Fujioka - Miyazono:_** ** _Quien sabe...hay tantas cosas que hay que aclarar xDDD, ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! nos vemos~_**

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **Hola dear, pos Cof cof, nena...¡Eso es lo que queria! Quiero que sientan el miedo que yo siento en las noches cuando corrigo el capitulo xD. La verdad es que no puedo revelar mucho, pero esos paros cardiacos son muy malos, pobre bebé :c ¡Amor del bueno carajo! xD del que te hace morir de la felicidad(?) Pos, nadie se aguanta a la jalea del cerdito 7v7 ¡Me encante que te encante! Ya veras el proximo capitulo...7v7, no lo escrito pero tengo una idea xD Me gusta esa combinacion, es fantastica uvu, gracias por leer~ Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Mushu Smaug:**_ _ **Pues la verdad el bebé ni cuenta se dio xD, Viktor fue sigiloso(?) 7v7, ¡Me encante que te encante! xD No confiemos en nadie(?), Pues la verdad todo se esta revelando poco a poco xD Tranquila, la idea sigue rondando pero parece que se ve algo... ¡Las respuestas llegaran pronto! xD Recuerda que es una mansión y esta alojada un poco lejos del pueblo, y la casa de Yuko esta a unos kilómetros de lejos. Creeme, nadie quisiera vivir en ese lugar. uvu ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero verte seguido uvu, nos vemos~**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **Perdon por demorar nena :'c aqui tienes tu capitulo, espero te haya gustado, Y sí, soy re cruel, xDD nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **¡PERDON POR DEMORAR! D: NO ME LO CREERÁN PERO EL CAPITULO ESTABA DESDE HACE DOS SEMANASxDD, pero no habia podido corregirlo :c y estaba realmente ocupada ah~ Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, me dan fuerzas para sentarme y poner musica creepy mientras que tomo cafe xDD Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo~**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	8. Mortem

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, suspenso y angustia(?)_**

 ** _Playlist._**

 ** _Hunger ll - Little Nightmares_**

 ** _Alice:Madness Return - Queensland y Vale Of Tears_**

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Mortem.**_

 _Me recuerdas a mejores tiempos_

 _Sucias persianas_

 _Bonitos recuerdos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Su compañía, adelante suyo, solo le ponía nervioso una vez más. Subiendo por las escaleras se sentía acorralado e indefenso. ¿Y si la vela se llegara a apagar? Afuera rugía como el interior del averno mientras que adentro, en su casa, el silencio dominaba las paredes y se arrastraba por el suelo.

Trago saliva viendo el cuerpo del albino y desvió la mirada recordando el pensamiento que había tenido ayer. Irse de la mansión de su abuelo, largarse para siempre. Ahora que ya no estaba tan desesperado podía pensarlo detenidamente, y no quería admitirlo pero, por un momento se arrepintió de tan solo meditarlo. ¿irse? ¿Y a donde iría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Regresar con su hermana a la casa en donde murieron sus padres?

Ni hablar.

Pero…pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí… la presencia de Viktor cada día se hacía más pesada y ayer, ayer la gota rebaso el vaso, y ahora sentía que cada minuto con él iba a desencadenar un millón de desgracias. No podía estar tranquilo sin ponerse tenso y alerta, esperando alguna broma, que lo asustara hasta chillar como rata, era estresante mantenerse así todo el tiempo,

Y eso, que apenas había pasado algunas horas.

— ¿Yuuri?

Se sobresaltó más de lo que hubiera querido y se notó tan obvio que se ruborizo hasta las orejas por su estupidez. Por suerte, entre el eco de sus pasos y la espesa oscuridad, Viktor no podía verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Te veo algo tenso desde que comenzamos a subir — No volteaba a verlo, más bien seguía caminando, sin despegar la mirada al frente.

No supo que responderle, pero tampoco quería quedarse callado todo el tramo, sin embargo antes de encontrar algo que decir, el albino se le adelanto

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante allá abajo? — _Justo en el blanco._ Pensó tragando saliva.

—B-Bueno…

Se jalo el cuello de su camisa sintiéndose acorralado, pero un recuerdo asalto su mente y encontró la solución en ese mismo instante.

— ¡S-Si! ¡Un cuadro tuyo…pin-pintado con acuarelas…!

Mientras que iba hablando, su mente comenzó a analizar lo dicho como un grave error, no obstante, no pareció inquietar en nada al ruso que seguía caminando con su vela tambaleante

— ¿Un cuadro mío? — Pero no duro mucho. Viktor se detuvo abruptamente y se apuntó a si mismo absorto — Oh, ya recordé

Era la primera vez desde que comenzaron a subir que veía su rostro, y no supo si era por esa razón que sus ojos zarcos reflejados con una vela y su mirada incrédula fue lo que hizo que su corazón latiera con rapidez

—T-Tenias el cabello largo y-y te veías muy joven…

Quería alargar la conservación aunque sonara realmente ilógico, pero estaba seguro que prefería seguir hablando con Viktor que permanecer en un incómodo silencio en esa terrorífica instancia.

— ¡Oh! Si no recuerdo mal tenia…16 años — Murmuro con una mano en su barbilla — Fueron mis mejores tiempos ¿Sabes?

Su suspiro además de llamarle la atención lo hizo entristecerse un poco. Según había leído en viejos periódicos, Viktor había sido realmente una leyenda en su tiempo…sin embargo que muriera, que toda su carrera se viniera abajo…que se olvidaran de él…era algo que ningún artista quería

—Ahora que lo pienso…— Se detuvo dándose cuenta que no había titubeado y trago saliva pesadamente — Nunca escuche alguna de tus sonat-

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Deseas que toque una para ti en especial?!

El grito de emoción lo desestabilizo más de lo que quería demostrar. Viktor soltó la vela dejándola caer y quedando a oscuras lo tomo de las manos apretándolas con fuerza. Estaba frio, helado y su cercanía lo mantenía asfixiado por el pánico.

El silencio que vino después solo lo hizo consiente de su espesa respiración, mientras que actuando rápido, agarraba su linterna y la prendía apuntando de lleno en el rostro sonriente del ruso. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos cerrados, solo lo hacían ver más interesado y eufórico por la idea que le había dado.

Fue breve pero, por un instante, no sintió que la compañía del albino significaba peligro.

—C-Claro… — Los ojos zarcos de él brillaban tanto o más que la linterna, y no sabía si era porque se la tenía apuntada en la cara o su emoción.

—Cuando subamos y prenda algunas velas, te la tocare a ti ¿Esta bien?

Su sonrisa risueña solo lo hizo asentir lentamente. Este Viktor no era nada al Viktor que bromeaba con asustarlo y se divertía con sus desgracias. Este Viktor le agradaba mucho más, pero, tampoco quería comenzar a ablandarse sobre el tema…ese Viktor amable, era el mismo que en las noches lo observaba dormir…

¿No empezaría a dudar con la idea de irse no?

—O-Oye…

No se había dado cuenta pero, en todo el trayecto después de lo que dijo Viktor había estado callado, y aunque no sintió la incomodidad, se sentía nervioso ya que aun a pesar de estar subiendo y subiendo, todavía no llegaban.

— ¿Te amaban mucho en ese tiempo…cierto?

La pregunta recaía, más bien en el recuerdo de lo que le había contado. La amistad con su abuelo, su rebeldía…como en los periódicos viejos la aclamada página principal gritaba en letras mayúsculas un "NUEVO TALENTO JUVENIL" en donde principalmente narraba al Viktor joven y la fama del momento.

Aun se preguntaba, ¿Por qué de ser tan famoso, no sabía nada de él?

— ¿Que si me amaban? — Repitió la pregunta con ironía — Tenia todo lo que quería gracias a tu abuelo y su hospitalidad, fama, dinero, personas que darían la vida por mi… ¿Sabes lo que se siente que en una tarima, te lancen miles y miles de flores, aclamen tu nombre y lloren por ti? — Yuuri asintió sin pensarlo reviviendo ese sentimiento

—Pues conmigo era el triple, me admiraban y querían muchas personas….— Su tono de voz fue disminuyendo poco a poco, algo que llamo la atención del azabache— Sin embargo, la que yo quería que me amara…. no sentía lo mismo por mi…

La revelación lo hizo detenerse abruptamente. Viktor prosiguió el camino aun cuando no sentía los pasos de Yuuri detrás suyo y entonces, el moreno se vio obligado a tragarse su estupor si no quería quedarse atrás en la inmensa oscuridad.

—P-P-Pero…—Unas palabras del pasado susurraron en su oído un recuerdo — T-Tú dijiste que nunca te habías enamorado… **(1)**

La afonía del lugar solo dio paso al suspenso y luego, al miedo. Viktor se detuvo con un pie a punto de subir el escalón y Yuuri sintió que había tocado un terreno peligroso.

— ¿Hm? — Respondió escuetamente él, volteándose— Pues parece que te mentí jé.

Pero no era nada de lo que estuvo esperando. Viktor se rio en su cara a causa de su incredulidad y sonrió sin mostrar algún signo de tensión hacia lo antes dicho, se veía tranquilo y eso era lo que más le inquietaba.

Era como si no quisiera admirar su error. Como si escondiera algo.

Pero a pesar de eso, y la confirmación de que había sido mentira, ahora las palabras de las mellizas comenzaban a tomar sentido.

 _¡Dicen que fue porque se quedó solo y nunca encontró a su amor verdadero!_

Entonces, ¿Viktor se había enamorado, pero su amor no había sido correspondido? ¿Cómo es la persona de la que Viktor podría enamorarse? ¿Existía, en serio, una persona que no cayera a los pies de él? ¿Guapo, adinerado y soltero?

Miles de preguntas, con la nueva relevación, habían llegado a su mente, incrementando el miedo y la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué le habría mentido? ¿Algo muy personal?

Antes de incluso terminar de planteárselas, ya habían llegado hasta arriba. Con su linterna apunto el cuarto en donde se supone había estado ese pasadizo s _ecreto_ y la luz llego hasta la ventana de en donde se podía ver la tormenta que había afuera. Un relámpago irrumpió en la instancia y le siguió un trueno que enseguida lo sobresalto.

Por esa razón, cuando volteo a la izquierda y no encontró a Viktor, entro en pánico.

—Yuuri, ve y cierra las ventanas de los pasillos de arriba y las de los cuartos — Sin embargo, el albino se asomó por el marco de la puerta y de nuevo asustándolo le dio una nueva encomienda.

—E-Esta bien — Asintió sin tener alguna replica pero sintió miedo al ver como su linterna titilaba dudosa. — Pero…¿Podrías regalarme un candelabro y un par de velas por favor?

No tuvo que decir nada más, porque de inmediato, el albino le trajo uno, y un par de velas ya prendidas.

—Me pondré a buscar la partitura, estoy seguro que mi sonata te encantara — Asintió sin ganas tragando saliva y Viktor desapareció en el marco de la puerta ante la espesa penumbra.

—Bien, tu puede Yuuri.

Dándose ánimos, sin querer perder mucho tiempo, acomodo las velas en el candelabro y se encamino con sus llamas trémulas por los pasillos de su mansión conociendo como la palma de su mano aquel lugar. O bueno, eso pensaba hasta ahora.

Uno por uno, y con el sonido de la madera rechinando ante sus pasos, fue cerrando con rapidez las ventanas dejando siempre el candelabro encima de la mesa en donde estaba el florero. Gracias a su abuelo, que amaba las flores.

Fue terminando poco a poco, hasta que la última habitación del pasillo había captado su atención. No recordaba haberla visto, ni tampoco haber entrado en ella. No obstante Intrigado se acercó despacio y un trueno rompió el silencio del lugar mientras que lentamente se acercaba al salón.

No podía describirlo pero, cada que caminaba se hacía más lejos la habitación, y tal vez fue por eso que se detuvo y se tocó el pecho sopesando que su corazón latía con rapidez. Confundido miro detrás suyo pero siguió el paso aun cuando el suelo había dejado de rechinar y los truenos a sonar.

Camino despacio acercando una mano a la perrilla. La habitación estaba cerca de la ventana que cerro hace unos minutos atrás, entonces ¿Por qué no había visto la habitación?

Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta caoba un nudo en su garganta lo hizo tensarse, uno de las velas se había apagado y asustado, saco el encendedor de su bolsillo y tratando de prender la mecha, aun cuando estaba temblando, lo hizo soltar el encendedor.

—Demonios…-

Se agacho, dejando el candelabro en el suelo, pero algo correteo a su alrededor haciendo sonar el suelo. Con los pelos de punta alzo la lámpara y miro el pasillo con el corazón a mil tragando saliva ante la música de fondo que eran las gotas de lluvia cayendo en el vidrio de la ventana.

— ¿Q-Quie…

De nuevo escucho algo pero, su corazón se alivió cuando contemplo una cola esponjosa que se iba corriendo hacia el pasillo de la izquierda. Makkachin le había dado un terrible susto.

— Pensé que había sido otra cosa…

Comento más como un habito que una frase que hubiera pensado. Poniendo de nuevo atención a la puerta, le llamo la atención lo fea y arañada que estaba, empero eso no detuvo que acercara su mano e intentara abrirla.

— ¡Yuuri!

El llamado lo alerta. Porque sentía que estaba husmeando en un terreno prohibido. Angustiado bruscamente trato de girar la perilla mientras que los pasos en las escaleras hacia el pasillo se oían fuertes y pesados.

— ¡Yuuri!—Sin embargo la perilla no se abría, la puerta estaba cerrada. — ¿Sabes dónde están los- Ah, ya los encontré, Gracias Makka ~

Un relámpago fueron sus ojos en ese momento. La luz permitida logro que viera la sombra del albino en las escaleras. Viktor le acaricio la cabeza al caniche en agradecimiento por lo que había traído y bajo de nuevo dejándolo con el corazón en la boca y el sudor frio y perlado en sus piernas.

Cuando se vio solo, no pudo más y se derrumbó en el suelo sintiendose terriblemente frágil. Volteo a ver la puerta desde el suelo y su mano de nuevo se estiro a tratar de abrirla, pero antes, algo de nuevo, lo interrumpió.

El teléfono, al lado de las escaleras, en una mesita, sonaba estrepitosamente. Lo vio con ganas de tirarlo al suelo pero se contuvo pasándose una mano por la cien. Quería ignorar la llamada pero, sonaba tan fuerte al punto de romperle los tímpanos.

Se acercó sigilosamente a través del largo pasillo y tomo el teléfono con la mano trémula y el sudor bajando por su cuello.

— ¿S-S-Si?

La llama de las velas en su candelabro tambalearon ante el incesante movimiento tembloroso de su cuerpo, solo se podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia que caían en las ventanas y su respiración caliente y fogoso .

— ¿H-H-Hol-

— _¡Señor Katsuki_! — Se sobresaltó por un instante y una vela se apagó quedando en sus manos solo una disponible — _Perdone que le llame a esta hora, pero es que estoy algo preocupado…_

Suspiro masajeándose la cien y dejo el candelabro encima de la mesa en donde estaba el teléfono. La voz del señor Nishigori, la cual hace rato que no escuchaba, pedía a gritos su atención, aun cuando era probable que ni siquiera le agradara al sujeto

—S-Si dígame….

Sin embargo, él no se dejaba llevar por eso, no podía simplemente ignorar cuando le pedían ayuda, después de todo, siempre es bueno que alguien te tienda la mano.

—¿E-En que le puedo ayudar…?

— _Vera…mi esposa fue a su casa por un libro —_ Alzo la mirada mirando la llama de su vela y la tomo entre sus dedos sintiendo que la oscuridad se hacía más densa — _Eso ocurrió el día de ayer pero…ella no ha vuelto._

Se despabilo tan rápido cuando capto la idea y frunció el ceño tomando el teléfono con sus manos ¿Yuko no había vuelto a casa ese día? Pero ¿Por qué?

— _Entonces me preguntaba…¿Ella sigue ahí? ¿Le podría decir que las niñas están algo preocupadas? La vendré a recoger cuando la tormen-_

—S _-S_ eñor Nishigori…..Y-Yuko se fue ayer con el libro….ella no está aquí

El silencio al otro lado solo lo hizo asfixiarse aún más, Luego, el repetitivo _Bip Bip_ comenzó a reproducirse en sus oídos y no fue entonces hasta que escucho pasos en las escaleras, que soltó el teléfono y miro a su izquierda el que veía subiendo.

—¿Listo para escuchar la canción?

 _No deberías de confiar en esa chica llamada Yuko. Mira nada más, ese pie de manzana te cayó mal…._

—¿Yuuri?

 _Ultimas noticias, se ha predicho que habrá una tormenta cerca de la ciudad…._

—¿Quién llamo?

 _Pero si me tienes a mí._

— ¡¿Yuuri?! ¿A dónde vas?

Sus pies se movieron solos, rápidamente por el piso de madera subió hasta su habitación y escucho a lo lejos los gritos desesperados del albino tratando de llamar su atención.

 _Algo se estrelló contra su ventana con abrupta fuerza_

 _Como la pequeña gota de sangre se deslizaba por su dedo lentamente…_

 _ **Sangre.**_

—¡Yuuri!

Recordaba que el suelo tronaba a sus pasos desesperados, mientras que sus piernas tratando de llegar hacia arriba se tropezaban entre ellas haciéndolo golpearse. Los pasos a sus espaldas no se hacían esperar, pero mientras que asechaba su cuarto a unos kilómetros, estiraba su mano para abrir la puerta.

—¡Yuuri!

Su respiración errática lo estaba alertando a apartarse y olvidarse de su cometido, pero su corazón a punto de estallar, le permitió girar del pomo, abrir la puerta y mirar su balcón cerrado por cortinas blancas como la seda.

Se acercó tambaleante y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas escuchando a lo lejos el trote desesperado del albino deteniéndose en su puerta. Viktor lo miro en el marco, y él abrió las cortinas, se adentró al balcón y con el corazón en la boca, se asomó y miro hacia abajo.

—Yuuri…

Se cubrió la boca aguantándose las arcadas y sus uñas se enterraron sus mejillas cálidas por las lágrimas. El hilillo de sangre que escurrió de su agarre, se detuvo en sus labio, y su lengua saboreo el sabor metálico en compañía de un olor hediondo.

—Entra ya, cogerás un resfriado…

Sus ojos saltones y en blanco se voltearon a ver al espectro, y con saliva escurriendo de su boca, chillo señalando hacia abajo lo que había en su jardín.

—¿P-P-P-Por qué e-el cuerpo de Y-Yuko e-esta e-en mi p-patio….?

* * *

 _ **(1)Recuerden el capitulo 4 en donde Viktor dice "**_ _ **Pero que cosas dices Yuuri,**_ _ **Nunca me he enamorado, siempre fui soltero** _"

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Ninna Tendo:_** ** _Aww gracias nena, hoy me retrase pero aqui tienen uvu. VIKTOR JAJAJ Es horrible xDD, él solo quiere ver lagrimas, y otro fluidos 7v7 JAJJAJA BUEN CHISTE, pero es que en serio, tu en esa situacion a pesar de ser muy wapo y todo ¿No temblarias? Uff, yo si lo haria xDD. La verdad, no esta en mis planes que aparezca o bueno no sé xD ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo ¡Cuidate bye!_**

 ** _Mushu Smaug:_** _ **¡Ay que bien! La verdad es que el fic es de miedo, no de risa xD, pero parece que se no lo toman muy enserio :c, aunque claro, eso significa que debo mejorar un poco en mi narrativa xD. Mi consejo es que pongas atencion a cualquier detalle uvu, son importantes. La verdad es que sí, yo tengo el fic planeado en mi mente de tal manera que sera todooooooooooooooooooooo unnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... JJAJAJ mejor dejemoslo ahí xD ¡Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por leer~! Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Fujioka-Miyazono:**_ _ **RT JAJAJAJ, yo soy re miedosa(?), en el sentido en que me pongo paranoica xDD Lo sé ¿Bastante sadico no? Que disfrute verlo asi, y sonria xDD, Viktor es alguien misterioso y eso hasta en el anime original lo conserva xD ¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer! Espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola nena! :DD Uff, pues mira, yo tambien disfruto de asustar a la gente xDD, JAJJAJA, soy tan mala sadadada. La mansion es enorme pero uno pobre :c. ¡Ay! QUE bueno que esos sentimientos te lleguen, es muy angustiante que te observen, que alguna mirada se asome por tu ventana...por la puerta o debajo de la cama. No se como Yuuri no se ha vuelto locoxDD Pues la verdad, en ese momento, Viktor estaba ocupado en otras cosas...No olvides la escena del album uvu. Pues ya sabia de algo, si recuerdas en el capitulo 4 le conto algunas cosas, Yuuri las confirmo buscando periódicos, aunque no dudo que de pronto Nikiforov lo haya estando viendo en estos momentos...Yo ahora estoy escuchando de un OST llamado "Alice:Madness Returns." ¡Me pone los pelos de punta! xD En wattpad puede que coloque algo de estos ost JAJJAJA Viktor no lo limpio siquiera xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo uvu, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 ** _¡Perdón! JAJAJ xD ayer no actualice pero aqui esta uvu, tranquilos tambien actualizare Golden Hotel JAJAJ XD, es que ayer no estuve :'v. Ah y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Ayer fue el cumple del calvito JAJAJJA ¡Felicidades Viktor! Cumplio 29 EL PROXIMO AÑO YA ES TREINTAÑERO JAJAJA XDDD. UFF un Viktor maduro 7v7. Espero que la hayan pasado en familia, amigos y hayan podido mirar sus regalitos 7v7._**

 ** _¿Merezco un Review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te parecio! owo_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	9. Effugium

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, tensión y angustia.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

 **Effugium.**

 _Quiero correr y ocultarme_

 _Yo quiero correr y ocultarme._

 _Pero lo hago todo el tiempo._

 _Y siempre me atrapas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El silencio era denso, palpable y sobretodo aterrador. Pero no había quien quisiera interrumpirlo. Yuuri apuntaba hacia abajo aun con su rostro desencajado, la mandíbula temblorosa y los ojos en blanco.

—Cogerás un resfriado.

Su cuerpo siguió estremeciéndose mientras que el nudo de su garganta se hacía duro, cortándole la respiración y el habla.

—Ten.

Sintió en sus hombros una manta cálida pero seguía temblando, con la mirada pegada al cuerpo descuartizado de la mujer tirado en el balcón, Yuuri sentía la pesada mirada de Viktor en su nuca picándole, sus manos posadas en sus hombros, y su cercanía.

Quiso decir algo, pero su mente se había desconectado hace un buen rato, por esa razón cuando atraparon su mano y lo zarandearon con lentitud, una fuerte sacudida golpeo su estómago y después por su esófago corrió fuego, mientras que las arcadas nacían desde el fondo de su garganta y todo lo que había comido, terminaba en el suelo, a los pies de un Viktor indiferente.

Arqueo su espalda brutalmente bajo las sensaciones que sentía su cuerpo. Sentía que vomitaba sus tripas mientras lagrimas gordas caian de sus ojos, como un sapo, de rodillas en el suelo regurgitando la más mínima gota.

—Oh Yuuri, te has ensuciado la camisa.

Alzo la mirada y lo contemplo con sus facciones preocupadas, mirando cómo se alejaba y de su alcoba sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarle la boca con una sonrisa tierna, casi maternal.

—Tranquilo, yo limpiare esto después.

No tuvo respuesta, pero todavía se cubría la boca cada que olía el hediondo olor a vomito pegado en su camisa, cada que la imagen venía a su cabeza. La sangre, el hueso triturado… sus manos huesudas temblaron ante el contacto suave del albino que lo tomo en brazos y lo levanto tambaleante del suelo.

—Yo lavare tu camisa, ¿Por qué no te cambias mientras?

El hecho de que no respondiera, y lo tratara como si no pasara nada, lo asustaba mucho más. Pero todavía encontraba, cuando lo observaba aun con las lágrimas en los parpados, el vacío de sus luceros, casi como si dijera "Fue mi culpa". Parecía que no recibiría ninguna explicación, pero igual, su mente no estaba preparada para saber algo.

—Yuuri ¿Me escuchas?

Viktor lo miro confundido torciendo la boca mientras que lo sentaba en su alcoba. Se veía preocupado, casi como un berrinche de niño que no recibe atención, pero Yuuri estaba inmutable, casi muerto.

— ¿Estas sorprendido?

Movió las pupilas a su dirección aun cuando sentía la brisa fría del exterior . La lluvia seguía cantando, y las cortinas levantadas por los ventarrones, rozaban con suavidad los dulces cabellos azabaches. Sin embargo no despegaba sus ojos del ente que también lo observaba casi fascinado por tener toda su atención.

—Aw, no me mire así Yuuri, me harás enrojecer ~

Estremeciéndose, sintió un nudo en la garganta, el grito que quería salir de su interior se lo trago cuando dos dedos limpiaron las ultimas lagrimas que rodaron por su níveo rostro. Viktor miraba con dulzura a su asquerosa presencia maloliente y desagradable.

Pero no sintió nada, no sentía nada. La imagen estaba en sus retinas y se repetía cada vez más, una y otra vez, mientras que fríos dedos le quitaban su camisa su mente pensaba, que esos mismos habían matado a un persona, y se habían mezclado con sangre, huesos, órganos.

Hiperventilo abrazándose las costillas y volteo la mirada hacia el albino que buscaba algo nuevo que pudiera ponerse. Las gafas se le resbalan del puente de la nariz y el rasguño de su mejilla comenzaba a arder, las sensaciones nublaban su cuerpo pero su mente, su mente no estaba ahí.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Mira lo que encontré!

Sonriente le mostro una piyama azul con botones, pero solo se le quedo viendo por un instante antes de desviar la mirada hacia el balcón. Eso pareció no agradarle a Viktor, pues se acercó a zancadas y se arrodillo entre sus piernas mirándolo desde arriba.

—Yuuri, ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

Chillo cuando una mano se deslizo por su pecho desnudo, y descubrió que incluso así podría seguir llorando. El rostro de Nikiforov se acercó a su pecho caliente mientras que le abría las piernas y enterraba las uñas en el lugar detrás de sus rodillas.

—Tu corazón…hace un bonito sonido cuando me acerco…

Alejo el rostro sin querer mirar la cabellera enterrada en su pecho que escuchaba, con un deleite morboso, su corazón palpitante y frenético.

—Eres….tan adorable

Se mordió los labios llorando en silencio cuando escucho el leve ronroneo de satisfacción del albino, no tenía intenciones de alejarse pues seguía sonriendo, eufórico, encantando de tener tan cerca su calidez. Pero así como para él era una maravilla, para Yuuri, era la peor de las torturas. Seguía paralizado, asustado, tembloroso, seguía sollozando aguantándose el asco otra vez, la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, perdón, es que creo…que mi sonata favorito es el palpitar de tu corazón. ¿Extraño no?

Aguanto la respiración secuestrado por el temor al escuchar la declaración, y se vio acorralado cuando sin poder incluso moverse, las manos del albino subieron por sus muslos y lo abrazaron por la cintura pegando el rostro aún más. La tarde comenzaba a aparecer, pero la lluvia era tanta, que todo era oscuro.

Almendrado escucho la suave risita del hombre y trago saliva bajando la mirada.

* * *

Sus manos estaban más delicados que de costumbre, o tal vez era porque se sentía ligero. Siendo jalado por un entusiasmado Viktor, su cuerpo parecía un muñeco sin voluntad propia. No se sentía aun con las fuerzas de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, incluso Viktor le había tenido que poner la camisa, porque se veía tan inmovilizado, que mover un solo pie, lo alarmaría a correr, correr despavorido

—Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor, te veías algo perdido —No quería verse a un espejo, porque contemplaría su sonrisa temblorosa y le daría aún más asco del que sentía ahora — Ademas, esa camisa se te ve mejor

Asintió con lentitud mirando el suelo. Sus pies cosquilleaban, ansiosos de moverse, tenía el impulso de soltarse y correr desesperado hacia la puerta. Era la desesperación carcomiéndole por dentro, cosechando sus nervios, que lo dejaba a la deriva e indefenso.

Se adentraron al salón en donde estaba el piano, y se sintió aún más débil ante la inmensidad de vacío que había. No se había dado cuenta de ello pero, esa sala era grande, pero solo tenía un piano en el centro.

Se quedó estático en el lugar mientras que Viktor colocaba el candelabro encima del piano. Sin embargo era tan trémula la luz, que se sentía asfixiado por las sombras del lugar. Esas 3 pequeñas iluminaban poco, tan poco como para sumergirlo en una espesa penumbra.

—Comenzare a tocar mi sonata favorita, la llame _Pur et lascif **(1)**_ —no sabía francés, pero le interesaba muy poco saberlo igualmente — Oh, no hay más sillas.

—¡Y-Yo pue-puedo traer una!

Se mordió la lengua tan rápido como dijo eso. Sus nervios le obligaban a acelerar su respiración porque sentía que cada gota que recorría su cien, era un gramo de desesperación regándose en su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, yo la traeré.

Jadeo tocándose el pecho y Viktor le extraño su compartimiento, pero solamente ladeo la cabeza sonriendo y tomo su mano de improvisto guiándolo a la banca en donde estaba el piano.

— Siéntate aquí, no tardo nada.

Apretó sus hombros levemente y sus pasos retumbaron por el lugar, sin embargo no tenia el valor de mirarlo partir cuando sabía que al voltear, encontraría su mirada azul asechándole. La sentía en la nuca, y ahora, no hacía más que morderse el interior de sus mejillas con tal de que ningún alarido saliera de su boca.

Fue en poco tiempo pero, a los segundos, los pasos ya no se escucharon. Agudizo su oído mirando fijamente la llama de la vela y sintió sus piernas enflaquecer cuando intento levantarse. Sus vellos estaban erizados del miedo, mientras que su cuerpo trataba ser de lo más ligero ante el piso de madera que siempre cruje.

Respiro profundo y se dejó hacer caminando, tenía ganas de correr pero estaba manteniendo la compostura, lento, seguro, escuchando los leves truenos que irrumpían el silencio, mientras que las velas danzando deprisa ante el incesante miedo del joven.

Ya se estaba acercando, estiro su mano para tomar el pomo y abrir la puerta, pero cegado por la oscuridad, miro sobre su hombro tragando saliva y descubrió que no podría seguir sin una vela que lo acompañara. Su corazón latió rápido, mientras que se debatía interiormente si agarrar una. No le importaba para nada que la cera lo quemara, lo que me inquietaba era Viktor. Si no había vela, si faltaba una, lo perseguiría.

Y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención en esos momentos.

—T-Tu puedes, v-vamos

Su voz, no le gustaba como sonaba su voz. Era tan quebradiza y rota, eran como sollozos silenciosos de un animalito a punto de ser degollado, una bestial guillotina cortando gargantas, matando personas. Respiro aun cuando la misma le dolía, y se acercó a tomar la vela mientras que se voltea ahora iluminado.

Cubrió la llama con su palma para que no se apagara por el movimiento y aun a pesar de sentir el calor, el fuerte latigazo de frio que lo ataco en ese momento no fue nada comparado a eso. Sintió pasos a sus espaldas que venían rápido, zancadas salvajes que solo le advirtieron lo inevitable. Y tal vez fue por esa razón, que carcomido por el miedo, dejo escapar un alarido y acelerando el paso, abrió la puerta y se adentró a un pasillo cerrando con más lentitud de la necesaria el portón.

Se sintió como un idiota esperando cuando en ese instante podría estar corriendo hacia su libertad. Pero es que si pegaba la oreja en la puerta, no escuchaba nada. Eso es, los pasos, que antes escucho, se habían desvanecido.

Aterrado y desconfiado, miro por el cerrojo batiendo sus pestañas tupidas, como el interior de la sala estaba tranquilo, afónico, y sobretodo, iluminado por solo dos velas.

¿Habrá sido su imaginación? Se sintió sofocado mientras que caminaba por el pasillo cuando el pensamiento de que se estaba volviendo loco cruzo por su cabeza, perder los tornillos por el pánico era común, pero no era la única vez que sentía y veía cosas que no pasaban en realidad.

Se mordió la uña del pulgar y acelero el paso solo por si las dudas, la madera seguía sonando pero no era nada que los truenos no pudiesen acallar fácilmente. Trago saliva cruzando la esquina del pasillo, y se encontró con 3 ventanas , una pintura de su abuelo y un florero. Dudoso, camino pegándose a la pared y miro los vidrios mojados, curioso por lo que habría al otro lado de la neblina tupida que tapaba su visión.

—Me pregunto cómo la estará pasando el señor Nish-

Lo decía por inercia, pero eso había que provocado que la imagen regresara justo cuando la derretida cera caliente caía en su palma. Se sostuvo con la mesita en donde estaba el florero conteniendo las arcadas y se apoyó en la ventana sintiéndola helada. Tendría que superarlo, pero todavía se sentía pesado, su cuerpo sentía que no podría más del malestar.

—No, no puedes…

Se sorprendió al notar cómo se estremecía su cuerpo y se tomó la mano tratando de calmarse y seguir el paso. Estaba escapando, y no estaba llevando nada, y a pesar de la desesperación que empavaba su cuerpo iba lento, con cuidado, sintiendo las piernas entumecidas, locas por salir velozmente.

No importaba a donde fuera, si dormía en la calle, si moría de hipotermia, no quería quedarse más allí, estaba seguro de eso, mientras que cruzaba el otro pasillo.

—¿Que demo-

Y fue entonces que, parpadeando lentamente, descubrió que el la de izquierda, también tenía un florero, 3 ventanas y una pintura de su abuelo.

* * *

Se sintió en un laberinto, mientras que cruzaba pasillos, y miraba el cuadro del viejo katsuki, perturbado por los ojos que le seguían, asechaban cada uno de sus paso. Sentía que perdería la poca paciencia que tenía, que saldría corriendo velozmente y golpearía cualquier puerta que lo llevara a una salida, sin embargo estaba ahí, caminando entre la penumbra, tratando de salir del lugar.

Paso por el mismo pasillo unas contadas 8 veces, y se detuvo en una en particular sosteniéndose de una mesa, se sentía mareado, el posible vértigo y el cansancio comenzaba aparecer en su cuerpo. Por dentro estaba rogando no desmayarse, no ahí, en esa mansión, seria penoso que lo encontraran en un intento de escape y las consecuencias que vendrían después.

¿Que le haría Viktor? ¿Se enfurecería? ¿Qué cosas era capaz de hacer con tal de que no se fuera?

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sintiendo el corazón galopando en su pecho, siguió adelante notando una pequeña cosa de la que no se había percatado antes. Las flores, las flores que estaban encima dela mesa al lado de la pintura no eran las mismas. Estas eran petunias rojas, cuando se supone, en todas había visto petunias amarillas.

Intrigado, miro la vela que estaba a la mitad, y se encamino a zancadas rápidas cerrando fuertemente los ojos. No quería observar, que de nuevo, estaba atrapado, sentía que de ser así se derrumbaría. Pero para su suerte al entreabrir los ojos, contemplo unas pasillo diferente, que para su alivio, tenía a la izquierda, unas escaleras que conocía realmente bien.

Iba a seguir, pero de pronto, aquella puerta misteriosa que alguna vez atrajo su atención, volvió a absorberlo. Se sintió como un idiota cuando se detuvo en ella, y acerco la mano al pomo, un poquito más cerca hasta tocarlo. Estaba frio y rasposo, ruido por el tiempo o por _garras…_

Empujo suavemente pero al primer intento descubrió algo nuevo. Una llave. Necesitaba una llave.

Trago saliva cuando el tic tac del reloj sonó marcando las 6 de la tarde. Su cuerpo se crispo tan abruptamente que lo primero que hizo fue caminar con rapidez hasta las escaleras. Las bajo casi trotando sin importarle la vela y no se detuvo a ver el vitral y sus fulminantes colores. Los relámpagos parecieron reaccionar a su desesperación porque comenzaron a resonar con fuerza por todo el lugar. Cuando llego el primero que alumbro la mansión a oscuras, ya estaba cerca de llegar a la puerta, estaba cerca de irse.

La vela se había apagado ya un buen rato, pero sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, por eso cuando busco las llaves de la mansión que estaban en su bolsillo y la metió emocionado por poder irse, la desilusión que llego después fue tremenda.

La puerta no se abría.

— _¿Que estás haciendo?_

Se escucharon pasos que venían a su espalda y halo con más fuerza la puerta, las lágrimas de frustración que comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas, no fueron de ayuda, su vista borrosa en la oscuridad y sus alaridos de miedo solo luchaban por salir afuera, ver el cielo azul, mas allá de una ventana.

— _Yuuri ¿No íbamos a escuchar la sonata juntos?_

Cuando una mano le toco el hombro, la rehuyó como si fuera fuego y retrocedió. Se pegó a la puerta sollozando y Viktor le miro dolido con los ojos decaídos y el cuerpo tieso. Hipo tocando con desesperación la puerta y junto sus rodillas temblorosas ante un albino triste.

— _¿Me ibas a abandonar?_

Se sobresaltó cuando sus ojos lo vieron. Habían muchos sentimiento, pero ninguno que pudiese describir. No pensó mucho lo siguiente, simplemente miro el suelo, se tragó su llanto desesperado y se escabullo por un lado corriendo hacia el pasillo izquierdo.

La puerta, la puerta trasera.

Estaba consiente, de nuevo, de aquellos gritos que rompían el silencio a sus espaldas, pero estaba huyendo, respirando con dificultad, tragándose el miedo, y recordando el camino. Lo hizo por un largo tramo, hasta que contemplo una puerta, una de madera, estaba a unos kilómetros y no faltaba nada para lle-

— _¿En verdad deseas esto? ¿Después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos?_

Un chillido nació de su garganta, garras filudas tocaron su hombro y lo impulsaron hacia atrás. Hilillos de sangre se deslizaron por su cuello mientras que forcejaba con una fuerza que siempre fue desconocida.

—¡Maldición! ¡Suéltame ya hijo de puta!

Con los ojos inyectados de sangre, su cuerpo se levantó del suelo y quito las manos que querían aventarlo al piso. Levantándose torpemente, las lágrimas gordas cansadas de rodar por sus mejillas se detuvieron, la salida estaba cerca, muy cerca.

— _¡Yuuri! ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Por favor!_

No se detuvo a escuchar sus gritos lastimeros, pues giro el pomo y fue como un chorro de adrenalina cuando el click sonó primero y luego, el chirrido de la puerta vieja. Sus bisagras sonaron como gritos agudos, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Llovía, llovía fuerte, pero su cuerpo se arrastró hasta afuera y se levantó en medio de a neblina, corriendo, trotando, mientras que sus anteojos se caían en el camino, su piel sentía las gotas como fuerte balas, escuchando una última cosa antes de desaparecer.

— _¡Vitya! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡No me dejes!_

En medio del trueno, sus pies se detuvieron abruptamente, su respiración se cortó de un tajo, y quedo a la deriva mientras que un martilleo golpeaba fuertemente su cabeza . Sus ojos entrecerrados por el fuerte dolor, lograron entrever una silueta, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 _(1)Se traduce como Puro y lascivo._

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:** **¡Que bueno que te haya dado miedo! Eso era lo que buscaba xD Y sí, muertisima xD. La verdad es que desde un principio y la idea principal del fic, a tomado un giro brusco, comenzando con que este fic no seria largo si no corto. Yo también tengo mis uñas largas, que bueno que por ahora no este leyendo algo que perturbe eso xD. Otra vez lo hice xD, perdón por demorar pero es que el bloqueo me mata xD. Woa, eres mayor que yoxD, yo este año apenas cumplo los... JAJAJJ ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado querida! Espero la hayas pasado genial y sí, todo un adulto Viktor 7v7. Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado, adiós~**_

 _ **Mushu Smaug:**_ _ **¡Eso es divertido! JAJAJA, te recomiendo no hacerlo si no deseas pesadillas o tal vez la chancla de tu jefa(?) JAJAJJA. Ese sentimiento lo conozco, es lo que siente Yuuri en todo el fic xD, el corazón a mil. Pues, yandere no sé...yo le daría otra definición uvu Uff, te aseguro que desde hoy, ya nada sera igual. Se interrumpió la sonata :c y Yuuri salio pero ¿Cuando tardara? ¡Gracias por leer! espero este capitulo también te haya gustado como a mi~ byee~**_

 _ **Fujioka-Miyazono:**_ _ **Es muy poco probable que mi fic termine asi xD la verdad seria decepcionante si solo se va y ya. Se que tienes muchas preguntas mas ninguna puedo responder xD Es que Yuuri piensa en todos los factores que provocarian su ida, la verdad yo creo que él es muy paciente. Mira que despues de mucho no se fue, y ahora con esto, fue lo que le hizo dejar de pensar e irse. Yo no puedo dejar de amar a Viktor xD por razones que bueno, no sé JAJAJ -Risa malvada- Sigue leyendo conmigo y lo descubriremos ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado, adios~**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **Pué tal vez tengas razón o no, igual xD, gracias por leer~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola! Y eso es bueno 7v7, te estas sintiendo como Yuuriiiiii. Todos lo esperábamos la verdah uvu, la pregunta es ¿Qué mas es Viktor? No lo definiría Yandere xD Imaginame a mi con el miedo latente de que algo parezca tras de mi puerta JAJAJJA xD Pues ya se fue alv, el problema es ¿Cuanto va a durar?. Sobre el cadaver ¿Crees que no lo limpio? ¿O intento lograr algo? Yo no sé xD, espera a leer mas así como yo xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **Ayer no actualice porque no estaba xD ¡Pero bueno~! Hoy tengo tiempo de sobra para traerles la actualización. Aviso que hoy acaban mis vacaciones *Llora* Así que si me desaparezco de improvisto, no lloren por mi, ya mori xD, nah, tengo capítulos adelantados, mas no duraran para siempre xD. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus lindos review, me emocionan un montón uvu.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te parecio! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	10. Ipsum

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, ilegalidad y**_ **flash-back.**

 ** _Perdonen la demora ;;. Al capitulo._**

* * *

 _ **Ipsum.**_

 _Se apodera del cuerpo tierno,_

 _Son ojos llenos de sueño:_

 _Ven, sueño._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Yuuri, compórtate bien ¿Si? Vendremos por ti dentro de un mes._

 _Su madre le beso la mejilla dulcemente, mientras que su padre, le besaba la frente luego. El chofer en cambio solo se quitó el sombrero diciéndole adiós y partió con su familia dejándolo en frente de mansión de su abuelo._

 _Trago saliva nervioso, mirando el portón caoba y la aldaba de león, su más grande admiración estaba ahí, en frente de sus narices. En un mansión grande y esbelta, elegante y deslumbrante. Estaba realmente emocionado de ver por primera vez a su abuelo ¿Podrían hacer un dúo en el piano? ¿Le enseñaría sonatas que nunca nadie habría escuchado?_

 _Su joven corazón palpito con fuerza mientras que se agarraba de los tirantes de su mochila. Se movió por el camino empedrado hasta las escalecerás y se empino a tocar la aldaba. La movió 3 veces y luego escucho algo dentro. Se quedó quieto esperando y una curva nació de sus labios felizmente. Se sentía tan eufórico que no se podía quedar sésil, quería entrar de inmediato y hablar tantas cosas con su abuelo que no sabía cómo empezar._

 _¿Le contaría que ya había hecho su propia partitura? ¿O podría empezar contándole que ya manejaba las notas más graves? Un gritito Salió de su garganta lo menos varonil posible mientras que se agarraba las mejillas febriles de la emoción. Su vista se fijó en las cortinas y en lo brillantes que eran, luego recayó en el color de la mansión y pronuncio un ¡wow~! Embelesado_

 _El color azabache brillaba, y Yuuri presencia que había sido recién pintado por lo que veía._

— _¿Si? ¿Quién e-_

 _La pregunta se quedó a medio camino. Una pelirroja de ojos azules vio al niño, y reconociéndolo rápidamente llamo a sus espaldas. — Señorito Yuuri, puede pasar_

 _Ella se inclinó y él se avergonzó devolviéndole la reverencia con las mejillas rojas. Miro al frente y de nuevo,_ _exhalo entusiasmado_ _. El zaguán era bello, y si era afuera también lo era, adentro se veía el triple de hermoso. E_ _n las paredes habían nichos con fotos familiares y l_ _a escalera tenia al fondo un vitral de la virgen muy colorido, uno diáfano, en donde parpadeaban los colores del arcoíris cuando la luz pegaba a su vidrio. Esos colores pintaban las escaleras forradas con una alfombra roja, mientras que arriba, muy arriba, había una lámpara de araña._

 _Todo era realmente maravilloso a sus ojos infantiles, que recorrían la mirada hiperactivamente por todos los costados recónditos de la mansión hasta dejarla desnuda._

— _¡Yuuri! ¡Cuando tiempo, nieto mío!_

 _No falto mucho para que el abuelo Katsuki lo levantara el brazos, después de eso, ya no observaba más la mansión._

— _Has crecido mucho ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?_

— _12 y medio._

 _Rio mientras que su abuelo le subía los lentes azules. Eran tan grandes que se resbalaban cada que bajaba la cabeza, no es que fuera una pena, pero a pesar de ser un talento innato en el piano, sufría de miopía severa, no era de extrañarse, era familiar el problema._

— _¿Enserio? ¡Ya eres todo un señorito!_

 _Se carcajeo suavemente por sus palabras y desvio la mirada hacia la izquierda notando algo peculiarmente plateado. Parpadeo despacio y se restregó los dedos, estoy imaginando cosas…eso pensó, sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, ahí estaba_

 _Una melena albina sujeta en una coleta alta, se meneo suavemente. Luego, un par de luceros zarcos, tremendamente azul claro, se detuvieron a verlo curioso. Yuuri también lo miro abriendo grande los ojos. La persona que le miraba era hermosa, sus facciones puramente andróginas le confundían, pero su rostro cincelado y labios delgados le llamaban la atención._

— _¿Que miras Yuuri?_

 _La persona que observaba, le sonrió. Su sonrisa era radiante, dientes blancos, labios rojos. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza mientras que su abuelo miraba hacia atrás dejando entrever una mirada de sorpresa pero no menos agradable._

— _Que descortés de mi parte, no te he enseñado a mi aprendiz._

 _¿Aprendiz? Lo bajo y lo dejo en el suelo mientras que le hacía señas al desconocido para que se acercase. Intrigado retrocedió sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso y contemplo al joven de pies a cabeza. Su cuerpo era delgado pero eso no decía que no fuera esbelto, se veía saludable y sobretodo, se notaba que era un hombre._

 _¿Un hombre con cabello largo? La idea solo hizo que su asombro fuera más._

— _Te presento a mi nieto, Yuuri Katsuki, Yuuri, este es Viktor Nikiforov, Mi aprendiz._

 _El más alto extendió una mano, pero se sobresaltó al notarla a su dirección. Viktor ladeo la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa. Almendrado estrecho la mano del oji-azul y descubrió una tersa piel que jamás en su vida había tocado._

— _El gusto es mío, Yuuri. Puedes llamarme Vitya si lo deseas._

 _Su voz era profunda, su voz era la que delataba su género. Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando se vio reflejado en sus ojos azules y sintió como su palma quemaba junto a la de él. Mantenían las manos estrechas, juntas, sin soltarse._

— _E-E-El gusto t-también e-es mío…_

 _La sonrisa de Viktor se estrechó aún más, mientras que el cuerpo del pequeño Yuuri ,se estremecía ante su pesada mirada._

* * *

 _Había pasado una semana, y estaba decepcionado. Las cosas que siempre imagino con su abuelo, no pasaron. El pobre hombre estaba siempre ocupado, ocupado en cosas que Yuuri no podía entender, y siempre cuando tenía algo de su tiempo, inventaba alguna excusa, que para su tristeza, se oía más aburrida que la anterior._

 _Dejo de insistir al séptimo día y espero a que él diera la incitativa, mientras tanto algo nuevo había llamado su atención en ese momento._

 _Había una habitación, al fondo del pasillo cerca de las escaleras, en donde mantenía encerrado todos los días, el albino de sonrisa dulce. Lo había visto en pocas ocasiones y eso que la mayoría era cuando comían en la mesa, en donde siempre se mantenía callado, no decía ni una palabra, y solo se dedicaba, como si fuera su pasatiempo, a mirarlo en ocasiones._

 _La piel se le ponía de gallina cada que encontraba su mirada encima suyo, pero le era relajante en ocasiones, enfrentarlo, y verse en sus luceros cristalinos. Era extraño pero, siempre estaba ahí, era lo único que se reflejaba en su pupila._

 _Pero yendo al caso, no lo había visto en ningún momento más. Siempre se saltaba la cena, nunca iba a la cena, no sabía porque pero, estaba siempre en su habitación, encerrado con llave. No creía que era por mandato de su abuelo, de hecho, había escuchado del mayor Katsuki, que esa mansión le pertenecía a él y a Viktor. Que todo lo de él, era de Viktor._

 _Entonces, era extraño que el albino no aprovechara tales lujos y prefiera estar en su recamara, todos los días, sin querer salir…_

 _Se encontró emocionado con la idea de saber más de él, había algo que le atraía de él. Su presencia era misteriosa y cautelosa, había algo inquietante pero a la vez dulce cuando estaba él. Por eso estaba decepcionado, porque no tenía ninguna oportunidad de saber algo, nada. Había una gran barrera entre Viktor y su presencia, que parecía imposible de borrarse._

 _Suspirando, miro por la ventana descubriendo el sol en su punto más alto y se adentró a la cocina sentándose en una de las pequeñas bancas. Entonces cayó en cuenta de Mila, la única sirvienta de la mansión que estaba en estos instantes haciendo una sopa._

— _¿Pasa algo pequeño Yuuri?_

 _Ella pelaba papa, mientras que él posaba cada manito en su mejilla refunfuñando. Mila era alguien agradable, mucho diría, siempre estaba en la cocina, aunque también la encontrabas en la sala abriendo la puerta. Era una mujer rusa, que había inmigrado de su país hace algún tiempo_

— _Es que…_

 _Y resoplo de nuevo. La mujer le sirvió una taza de chocolate caliento y le metió un par de malvaviscos jalándole la mejillita_

— _Mi abuelo está ocupado y no tiene tiempo para enseñarme…_ —Gimio— _además, el señor Nikiforov…¿Por qué siempre está encerrado?_

 _La pregunta parecido no picarle la curiosidad a la pelirroja, ella prosiguió a picar tomate con un gran cuchillo afilado y sonrió._

— _Debes entender pequeño Yuuri, que los adultos a veces tienen que hacer cosas de adultos. Tu abuelo esta algo ocupado, pero eso no quiere decir que no te ponga atención, espera a que tenga tiempo, después de todo, solo ha pasado una semana ¿No?_

 _Le acaricio los cabellos con suavidad y levanto la mirada asintiendo_

— _Pero eso no explica porque el señor Viktor no sale de su cuarto..._

 _Susurro apenas audible, no obstante la oji-azul lo escucho perfectamente. Se demoró un poco en contestar pues cortaba algo de cilantro._

— _¿Te refieres a Vitya? — Asintió desanimado tomando de su taza— Oh, él es así desde el principio. No es un joven tímido, de hecho es muy eufórico y divertido. Debo de admitir que es algo solitario, aun me pregunto qué es lo que tanto hace en su cuarto._

 _Ella se rio dulcemente y Yuuri volvió a resoplar. No era lo que buscaba pero, tampoco presentía que le dirían toda la verdad. Mila lo miro por el rabillo de su ojo y contemplando su estado desanimado, alzo la tabla de cortar y hecho lo que quedaba en ella, en la sopa._

— _¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?_

 _Elevo la cabeza con rapidez y ella se lavó las manos secándoselas en un trapo, luego se sentó a su lado y enterró un codo en la mesa sosteniendo su rostro_

— _Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie._

 _Asintió eufórico y sorbió de su chocolate mientras que ella levantaba su dedo índice, después señalo el reloj que estaba colgando en la pared y sonrió._

— _Sin falta, todos los días a las 4:00pm, Viktor sale de su cuarto y toca algo en el piano de cola que está en la sala con una luceta arriba. Antes iba a verlo, ahora no tengo tiempo, pero tú, tú puedes aprovechar._

 _Exhalo con fuerza sorprendido y se cubrió la boca viendo de izquierda a derecha como si alguien les estuviera escuchando. Mila le guiño un ojo y se levantó encaminándose a la sopa, luego hundió un cucharon en ella y le dio de probar a Yuuri._

— _¿Qué tal?_

 _Las mejillas se le volvieron rojas por lo rico que era, le dio su aprobación asintiendo rápidamente y Babiecheva se sonrojo satisfecha probando también._

— _Tal vez agregarle un poco de riñón no estaría mal..._

* * *

 _Cuando el péndulo marco las 3:58pm, se encamino silenciosamente por los pasillos de la mansión hasta la sala. Vestía para su vergüenza, un traje de los favoritos de mamá. Una camisa lisa de tela trasparente color azul con un moño detrás, uno pequeño en la nuca, y unos shorts blancos._

 _Cuando llego a la sala, descubrió que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero eso no le impidió querer cumplir con su deseo. Trajo una silla, se subió a ella y vio por entre la celosía, el lugar. Las luces dispersas llegaron a sus parpados cegándolo por un instante. Detallo todo lo que era, viendo las paredes verdes de un tono fosforescente que no se volvía chillón, empinado en la silla. En el lugar normalmente abundaban puertas, había una a la izquierda y derecha, pero incluso a su alrededor igual, había un piano de cola grande en el centro, y arriba una luceta de colores que lo alumbraba como miles de faroles o velas; era el paisaje digno de un cuento de hadas._

 _Lástima que no estuvieran en uno, o eso pensaba Yuuri mientras que esperaba paciente a que llegara Viktor. Se sorprendió al notar que eran exactamente las 4 cuando llego y se sentó. Estaba igual que siempre, solo que esta vez tenía el cabello suelto y vestía más formal, ropa de etiqueta. Se quedó viéndolo anonadadamente, y se ruborizo cayendo en la mirada que le estaba dando, pero es que era imposible no caer ante sus encantos. ¿Desde cuándo existían las personas con pestañas albinas, albinos siquiera?_

 _Se refugió en una excusa y lo observo, buscaba algo, revolvió algunos papeles y luego, cuando encontró lo que necesitaba, se sentó y puso la partitura en el atril posando las manos a cada costado del piano._

 _No demoro mucho, realmente fue muy breve. Pero fue así de corto, que lo dejo ansioso por más. Tocaba una pieza de Camille Saint-Saëns, una el cual el nombre no recordaba pero que siempre habida ansiado escuchar. Se quedó apretando las barras de madera, colando sus ojitos por la abertura, contemplándolo con devoción asombrándose al notar como la luz lo iluminaba. Los colores se pegaban a su piel nívea, le alumbraban el cabello y su traje negro, se veía como fuera de este mundo, realmente impresionante._

 _Su melodía era algo inquietante, pero la verdad era que combinaba perfectamente con su estilo. Yuuri estaba tan embelesado que por su mente paso la pregunta de si en verdad era un aprendiz ¿Cómo alguien tan bueno debía de mejorar? ¿Era su abuelo mejor que eso? Se sintió mucho más emocionado al pensar en ello. Su abuelo y su talento, se salía realmente de sus expectativas, debía ser un maestro en el piano._

 _Viktor siguió tocando y Yuuri descubrió que el albino movía su cabeza al compás de la música. Escuchaba sus tarareos desde la distancia, y podía intuir que no veía la partitura, él se la sabia de memoria._

 _El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras que rozaba con la yema de los dedos las notas, preparado para llegar al final, fue en ese instante que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y de la emoción, hizo mover la silla. Fue un grave error. El lugar estaba tan silencioso y la melodía ahora era tan baja que el chirrido fue como un golpe sordo en la instancia._

 _Viktor se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil en su lugar con las manos aun levantadas para seguir tocando. Asustado se bajo y oculto abrazándose las rodillas. Nikiforov volteo la mirada hacia atrás inspeccionando el lugar y Yuuri escucho pasos en su dirección. Se agarró su camisa a la altura de su pecho sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Los pasos se acercaban poco a poco, y solo era cuestión de que asomara su mirada y lo descubriera, no obstante y para su confusión, los pasos se detuvieron._

 _Entonces cuando tomando valor, asomo su cabeza, solo vio la sala vacía._

 _Desde ese día comenzó a escucharlo todos los días a las 4, cuidando de no ser tan descuidado y que lo descubriera. Y como supuso, cada día era mejor al anterior, tocaba sonatas que nunca en su vida había escuchado y se deleitaba con sus movimiento cada que se dejaba llevar. Le gustaría ver sus facciones, pero al estar de espaldas lo único que alcazaba a ver era su cabello que casi siempre tenía un peinado diferente y su espalda ancha._

 _Él disfrutaba de usar, como veía, ropa elegante. Trajes alisados y con levita larga, debía de admitir que se veía muy bien de esa forma. Pero a veces lo veía con unos guantes de seda y le parecía exagerado, pero no decía nada más porque no deseaba perturbar el momento._

 _El show terminaba exactamente dependiendo del humor de Viktor, a veces tocaba solo una pieza o dos, dependía del día también. Sin embargo Yuuri sentía que podía quedarse todo el día si era necesario solo escuchando sus sonatas._

 _Cada que terminaba, se iba sigilosamente y recorría los pasillos cuidando de no pisar la cola de algún ratón, pues en su estadía, se había dado cuenta de que había una pequeña familia en el lugar. Siempre iba a la cocina en donde se encontraba Mila, la mujer le daba de comer pastelitos y le desordenaba los cabellos. A ella siempre le comentaba lo sucedido, aunque había días en donde prefería no hablarle. Despertaba de mal humor, y manejaba el cuchillo con fuerza solo para cortar carne, según había escuchado por ahí, su humor se debía a su novio._

 _No obstante al siguiente día, era sonrisas y mejillas rojas, **era rara,** destaco Katsuki un día._

* * *

 _Hoy era martes, y habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que llego. Estaba caminando por los pasillos en busca de una rana que se había metido a la mansión, fue ayer que jugando en el jardín, irrumpió en su sueño y la pobre salió disparada. No quería problemas, y mucho menos un regaño, por eso iba en puntas haciendo sonidos con su garganta para llamar la atención._

 _Aun se preguntaba porque una rana estaba en el jardín de su abuelo, pero intuía que dentro de toda esa llanura, ya que el jardín estaba detrás de la mansión, había muchas cosas que descubrir._

 _La busco debajo y encima de mesas, sillas y hasta cuadros. Pero, no encontró nada. ¿Y si Mila la agarro y la metió en la sopa? Era fácil confundirla, además la pelirroja decía que ninguna comida se desperdicia…Saco la lengua haciendo un pequeño sonido de asco al imaginárselo y siguió caminando hasta que escucho algo._

 _Su abuelo hablaba por teléfono, se veía realmente desocupado, no sabía desde cuando había estado así, pero sería una gran oportunidad que podría aprovechar._

 _Se quedó en la puerta esperando a que acabara de hablar y cuando lo tuvo en frente, grito asustándolo de improvisto._

— _¡Abuelo! — El hombre se agarró el pecho respirando profundo — ¿Estas desocupado? ¿Tienes tiempo para enseñarme algo?_

 _Yuuri noto como tragaba saliva y suspiro desanimado. Como supuso le dio otra excusa, pero esta vez para su sorpresa, si era creíble. No hizo más y simplemente le creyó asintiendo, el hombre le palmeo la cabeza antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y él se quedó solo con la cabeza gacha._

 _Resoplo y pensó positivo. Todavía quedaba tiempo, tal vez algún día su abuelo le enseñaría. Con eso en mente, siguió buscando a la pequeña ranita. Se escabullo mirando el suelo en todo momento y corrió por los pasillos con la posibilidad de perderse en ellos._

— _¡Sal, sal ya!_

 _En su búsqueda, encontró algo viscoso que manchaba la alfombra. Astutamente siguió el recorrido mirando en todo momento el suelo, hasta que choco con algo inesperado._

 _Cayó de sentón pero se las arregló para levantarse y levantar la mirada. Ahí, contemplándolo detenidamente, había dos luceros zarcos con pestañas tupidas albinas. Parpadeo restregándose los ojos y percibió la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del ruso, como algo inquietante._

— _¿Esto es lo que buscabas?_

 _Su voz era profunda pero realmente dulce. Trago saliva y noto como el ruso con la rana entre sus manos, acariciaba con un dedo la cabeza del anfibio aun sin borrar la curva de su rostro._

— _S-Si…_

 _Titubeo recibiéndola entre sus manos. La encerró en ellas apretándolo a su pecho y Viktor rio pasando de largo. Lo siguió en todo momento mientras que cruzaba el pasillo y cuando desapareció, soltó el aire que había retenido ya hace tiempo._

— _¿Que hace a esta hora? No son las cuatro todavía…_

 _¿Habría alguna excepción? ¿Qué hacia afuera si siempre se mantuvo encerrado? Quería descubrir todos los secretos que guardaba, pero para eso, tendría que ser realmente cauteloso._

 _La rana se meneo entre sus manos y haciendo un hueco con sus dedos, se detuvo a verla por el orificio oscuro._

— _Te llamare…¡Mari!_

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews._**

 ** _Mushu Smaug:_** _ **¡Eso es maravilloso! Me encanta hacer que esos sentimientos se transmitan en mis historias, la tensión se sentía en cada comita xD La verdad, yo tampoco se que hay detrás de esa puerta jaja...pues, este capitulo te puede ayudar a entender un poco el pasado uvu. Yo también me pregunto si lo logro o no xD. Fua, muchas preguntas, espero puedan ser respondidas pronto uvu ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo , bye~**_

 _PINKIDIAMOND4000 **: La dvd xD, las cosas están realmente tensas, tienes muchas preguntas y te veo enredada, tranquila nena, todo a su tiempo 7v7. Ya veras que a medida que pasen los capítulos, todos se ira resolviendo ówó ¡Gracias por leer! Espero le haya gustado este capitulo, bye~**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **Ay, me alegra escuchar eso xD, bueno, yo recomendaría mis canciones, pero si con las tuyas, te da miedo, esta mucho mejor 7v7.**_ _ **Mi edad es menor a 20, mayor a 9 xD JAJAJJA. Ten mucho mas miedo, aun falta. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero te haya gustado este capitulo! nos vemos~**_

 _ **Cam Yurinikiforov : ¡Hola! Si, si sigo con ella ¿De donde sacaste la idea de que no? xD No entendi muy bien lo que dijiste pero sí, la continuare, la veras que todo se resolvera(?) quien sabe xD ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, bye~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola dear! Pues de perderla...tal vez la perdió hace tiempo, o tal vez no xD La verdad es que nadie se lo esperaba, pues todos piensan que al irse, adiosito fantasmita JjajajJ xD. Veo que todos tienes preguntas, lastima que yo no pueda responder ninguna xD ¡Gracias! Espero seguir provocando eso uvu y que te haya gustado el capitulo 7v7. El comiendo de clases fue pesimo xD, el año, genial AJAJJAJ ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **Perdonen por haber desaparecido por una semana ;; no tuve internet :c. Espero poder ponerme en sintonia esta semana xD. Para los que todavian andan algo perdidos, lean el capitulo 7 de nuevo detalladamente. Encontraran pistas que les ayudara a entender esto. Yuuri estuvo a sus 12 años en la mansion y Viktor estaba ahi en ese tiempo. Como aprendiz...Viktor nunca comento nada ¿por qué sera?**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! owo**_

 ** _Gateway To infinite~_**


	11. Puer innocentes

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, ilegalidad, capitulo largo 7v7 y un Viktor deseoso.**_

 ** _Perdonen la demorax2 ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! culpen al colegio :c . Al fic._**

* * *

 ** _Puer innocentes._**

 _La inocencia del niño es como_

 _Un cristal perfectamente tallado,_

 _Frente a los primeros rayos de sol,_

 _Ante una melodía cálida._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _No tuvo sentido ponerle nombre a la rana pues más tarde, la dejo libre en el jardín. El nombre de su hermana e le había causado mucha gracia, estaba ocultando su carcajada bajo su brazo mientras que veía el frondoso follaje de afuera. Se entretuvo viendo el horizonte que cambiaba de color y después se adentró a su casa encontrandose con la señorita Mila en el pasillo._

 _Con un traje de sirvienta y subida a una silla meneaba su plumero encima de unos estantes. Ella lo hacía al son de una canción que no conocía, pues parecía ser realmente vieja._

— _¿Necesita que le ayuda en algo? —Ella se detuvo y le sonrió_

— _Pásame eso que esta allá por favor — Miro el lugar con el señalaba su dedo y agarro el florero pasándoselo en la mano_

— _Gracias corazón._

 _Ella le desordeno los cabellos y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta. En su bolsillo colgaba un juego de llaves, todas las llaves de la mansión estaban ahí, a su alcance, incluso la habitación del señor Nikiforov…._

 _Estiro la mano embelesado con la idea, pero Mila lo sobresalto bajando uno de sus brazos, ella vio su reacción divertida, mas no dijo nada._

 _Respiro profundo y dio media vuelta sintiendo la pesada mirada de la pelirroja en su espalda. Cruzo el otro pasillo y soltó el aire que tenía contenido asomándose un poco. Ella seguía desempolvando los estantes, meneándose al ritmo de la música de su cabeza y haciendo sonar las llaves en todo el recinto._

 _Trago saliva negando. No podría robárselas, no estaba bien. De hecho, nada de esto estaba bien. Era cierto que tenía mucho interés en Viktor, pero tampoco podía invadir su privacidad, tenía 12 años, ya era un niño grande…de pronto….de pronto solo era la curiosidad, después de todo, le mataba muy seguido._

 _Llego a una decisión definitiva y es que no indagaría más en el tema. Dejaría de ir en las tardes a ver al albino, además de estarlo espiando, se había olvidado completamente de que tenía tareas. Puede que estuviera de vacaciones pero, no se salvaba de sus deberes._

 _Rindiéndose por fin, de aquella idea absurda, se encamino a su cuarto y se encerró allí hasta el anochecer._

* * *

 _Al día siguiente, en la mañana, había pasado algo extraño. Mientras que desayunaban su abuelo le comento que tenía que irse por unos días por "Cosas del trabajo" Le creyó a pesar de todo y no replico nada viéndolo partir. Mila le jalo las mejillas y Viktor le sonrió._

— _Q-Quedo a a-su cuidado…_

 _Después de eso, la mansión se volvió más silenciosa y sombría. No le gustaba pasearse por los pasillos pues desde cualquiera de ellos, podía escuchar el constante repiqueteo del cuchillo de Mila sobre la tabla. Ella cocinaba muy rico, pues siempre le ponía empeño, eso no cambio incluso cuando su abuelo se fue._

 _Pasaron los días, hasta que uno en particular, se despertó muy tarde de su siesta. Eran las 11 de la noche cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había dormido toda la tarde. Su estómago rugió mientras que la brisa entraba por su balcón y no tuvo de otra que escabullirse por los pasillos de la mansión hasta la cocina._

 _Se subió en una banquita y miro en la mesa, pero no encontró ningún plato tapado o algo que por lo menos se viera comestible. Sus tripas hicieron un bramido enojado y se lo agarro frunciendo la nariz. Debía de haber quedado algo…_

 _Busco en la alacena, nevera y hasta arriba de los estantes más altos del lugar, pero no encontró nada. Arreglo las sillas, acomodo todo en su lugar y se escabullo hasta los pasillos, las tripas exigiendo comida desesperadamente y él, desfalleciendo del hambre._

 _Resoplo pasando derecho por el pasillo de las escaleras, pero el leve sonido de una puerta lo distrajo. Estrecho la mirada viendo la última habitación y descubrió que la puerta estaba semi abierta._

 _La habitación de Viktor._

 _Respiro profundo y miro la ventana que estaba al lado con ojos extraviados. ¿D-Debía asomarse? ¿U-Una miradita no haría algun cambio cierto?_

 _Su fuerza de voluntad y la promesa que había hecho se fue al demonio cuando se acercó lentamente, la madera crujió a sus pasos pero no se inmuto en detenerse. Se tragó el nudo de asqueroso miedo que estaba en su garganta y se tocó las manos sudadas asomando un ojo por la rendija, abriendo grande sus pupilas ante la impresión._

 _Su habitación era normal, como la suya. Tenía una cama con dosel, un balcón, nochero y hasta armario, pero…era extraño. El ventanal estaba abierto de par en par, y la brisa helada movía las cortinas blancas con fuerza, casi con furia. Arriba una luna amarrilla brillaba, casi del tamaño de una moneda, apuntando la figura sentada en el mueble del centro de la habitación._

 _Se froto los ojos sin poder confirmarlo pero, en el brazo del sillón colgaban un par de piernas desnudas. Eran níveas y delgadas, sin ningún vello, lisas. Frunció el ceño y se alejó de la puerta_

— _¿Hm? ¿No deberían estar los niños buenos durmiendo a esta hora?_

 _Se crispo en su lugar volteando a verlo frenéticamente. La figura siguió inmóvil, pero podía reconocer la voz de Viktor. Sintió pánico al verlo moverse un centímetro y tuvo que tocarse el pecho para calmar el latido de su corazón._

 _Intento retroceder, pero en el momento inoportuno, su estómago rugió hambriento._

— _¿Tienes hambre? — Asintió a pesar de que no pudiera verlo y el albino suspiro —Ven, tengo algo que puede gustarte._

 _Se quedó inmóvil en la puerta sin saber qué hacer, pero sus tripas gritaron escandalosamente obligándolo a adentrarse al lugar. Curioso, camino hasta el sillón de cuero rojo que estaba situado en el centro y recayó en la posición de Viktor._

— _Ven._

 _Lo miro de pies a cabeza aceptando su mano y no le importo mucho que estuviera completamente desnudo y solo cubierto con una capa de piel de animal. La piel era blanca y suave y le cubría lo necesario._

 _Él lo sentó en su regazo y Yuuri se quedó viéndolo embelesado. Nikiforov entrecerró sus ojos y lo contemplo con una sonrisita marcada en su rostro, luego se inclinó y tomo de la mesa, una bandeja con galletas y un vaso de leche._

 _El azabache miro la comida y después levanto la mirada_

— _¿Esta es tu cena?_

 _Él asintió y su cabello liso cayó sobre su hombro cuando le dejo la bandeja en su regazo. Su estómago rugió fuerte mientras que el ruso enterrando el codo en el brazo del sillón, recargo su rostro cerrando los ojos._

 _Mordió la primera galleta y una explosión en sus papilas gustativas lo hico enloquecer. Se embutió de ellas con las mejillas rojas por el sabor, ¡Eran de chocolate! ¡Sus favoritas!_

 _El oji-azul abrió sus parpados contemplándolo divertido mientras que distraídamente, enredaba sus largos dedos en su cabello negro._

 _Yuuri tomo de su vaso de leche con urgencia y algunas gotas se escurrieron por su boca y cuello._

— _Mila es un poco descuidada, según escuche parece que termino con su novio hoy._

 _Se lamio los labios cubiertos de leche y miro por sobre el hombro al susodicho._

— _Estaba muy furiosa, tanto que abandono la mansión justo cuando el ocaso manchaba el cielo._

 _Se sorprendió ante la noticia mas no dijo nada. El silencio inundo el lugar por un instante, pero se mantenía quieto observando el rostro del ruso. Parpadeo viendo como ladeaba la cabeza y después, como la piel caía por sobre su hombro dejando ver su pecho._

— _¿Eres un niño un tanto curioso cierto?_

 _Acerco su rostro y levanto su mentón. Su aliento era caliente, y sus uñas se clavaron suavemente en su barbilla. No tuvo nada que decir, , sus lentes escurrieron de su nariz, y solo podía ver con su creciente miopía, como se reflejaba en esos cobrizos._

 _Se quedó mudo, sin habla. Su lengua intento articular algo, más lo que salió no le gusto para nada._

— _¡T-T-Tu tocas m-muy bien!_

 _La sorpresa inundo su rostro, pero luego le siguió una dulce sonrisa que le hizo revoletear su corazón._

— _Eres un niño muy dulce…._

 _Resoplo Viktor. Un suspiro lastimero, parecía arrepentido por algo…Se recargo en su pecho sintiendo las suaves caricias en su cabello y observo como enredaba sus hebras entre sus largos dedos_

— _Y-Y-Y t-tú muy hermoso…_

 _Fue la primera vez pero, lo vio. El sonrojo que deslumbro en sus mejillas lo hizo abochornarse mas por sus palabras._

— _L-Lo sie-siento y-yo n_

 _Él negó arrullándolo. Levanto la mirada y contemplo la luna amarrilla en la cima. Yuuri callo y lo vio, sin embargo no pudo mantenerse así cuando una idea asalto su mente._

— _¡P-Podrías enseñarme! — Cuando obtuvo su atención, rectifico sus palabras - ¡A-A m-mejorar! ¡T-Tocas increíble!_

 _Trago saliva pensando bien en lo que había dicho y destaco el shock de sus palabras en las facciones del joven. Viktor desvió la mirada por un momento, pero luego volteo a verlo, sus ojos azules brillaron incesantes mientras que acunaba su rostro._

 _Junto su nariz con la suya, y hablo lentamente articulando cada silaba mientras que sus uñas blanca se enterraban en sus mejillas con ternura_

— _¿A cambio de qué?_

 _Se vio inmóvil, la pregunta lo saco de base y solo pudo pensarlo rápidamente. Esos luceros escudriñaban los suyos con fuerza, una fuerza desgarradora._

— _P-Puedo darte…_

 _Miro a su alrededor y para su alivio, algo llego a sus ojos._

— _¡Un sillón! ¡E-Este está un poco v-viejo! ¿No? Mira, tiene rasguños…_

 _Fue callando poco a poco, y el agarre de Viktor disminuyo, sin embargo algo aumento considerablemente. Una carcajada rompió con la afonía y le siguieron varias risas más. Viktor se estaba riendo escandalosamente mientras que las cortinas, tranquilas hasta el momento, se alborotaban de nuevo por la brisa_

— _¿P-por qué t- te ríes?_

 _Enmudeció encogiéndose en su lugar con las mejillas rojas mientras que las risas bajaban de nivel. Nikiforov se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y dejo su sonrisa mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla_

— _Eres realmente inocente pequeño._

 _Luego de eso, la brisa más el cuerpo caliente del albino, fue lo que le arrullaron en lo que restaba de la noche._

* * *

 _Era de mañana cuando el sol le dio en la cara. Se removió solo un poco y se acomodó boca arriba. El hilo de saliva que corría de sus labios caía de lleno en la mullida almohada mientras que sus cabellos negros se fundían en la sabana. Yuuri dormía deliciosamente, la cama era suave y grande, y ahí adentro no hacia ni mucho frio o calor, estaba atrapado o acorralado por un cuerpo que lo mantenía caliente._

 _La sensación de dormir con alguien fue tan lejana para él, que al despertar, no podría creérselo. Mascullo algo y se sobo un ojo todavía sin caer en la presencia que tenía al lado. El cuadro era sumamente tierno si apuntabas al pequeño que dormía dócilmente en la cama del desconocido, pero no cuando apuntabas al que le veía sin parpadear._

 _Viktor pico su mejilla con un dedo curioso y luego las acaricio atrapando los labios delgados del moreno con su dedo índice. Estaba acostado de lado y su mano le sostenía la cabeza. Miraba apacible al niño, todavía sin querer despegar el ojo de su pequeño cuerpo._

— _Eres un niño muy lindo…_

 _Murmuro sonriendo. Las mejillas febriles de Katsuki y su cuerpo pequeño le provocaban un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. No era una sensación extraña, y no se sentía extraño por sentirla. No era como si fuese la primera vez…_

 _Se puso a pensar en algo mientras que movía la mano hasta las de Yuuri. Pero se sorprendió cuando la mano pequeña del moreno atrapo su dedo meñique en ellas. Abrió grande los ojos escandalizado pasando la mirada del agarre al rostro del azabache, prosiguiendo unos cuantos minutos más hasta que pudo asimilarlo._

 _Se tranquilizó recargando la cabeza en la cama, y miro de lado al somnoliento niño sintiéndose repentinamente débil y cobarde._

— _Pobre niño — Resoplo sintiendo como su dedo atrapado en esa mano, se asfixiaba y rodeaba de calor. — No es tu culpa todo esto. ¿Tú solo deseas tocar con su abuelo no?_

 _Rio al escuchar el leve resoplido y se acostó un poco más cerca al cuerpo pequeño que olía a colonia de bebé. Sus cabellos albinos cayeron como una cascada por sus hombros mientras que el sol pegaba fuerte a su espalda. La ventana estaba entreabierta, y por ella los rayos del sol iluminaban su cuerpo desnudo._

 _Tal vez por eso Yuuri, sentía tanto calor._

 _Jugo con sus manitos por un rato, hasta que escucho como tocaban la puerta de su cuarto._

— _¿Viktor?_

 _Rápidamente reconoció la voz del abuelo de Yuuri, pero no se inmuto a moverse. Se hizo boca abajo elevando las piernas, y después las meció mirando atentamente el agarre que tenía todavía el pelinegro en su mano._

— _¿Sabes dónde está Yuuri?_

 _Se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que parpadeo respondiendo lentamente._

— _Sí, está aquí, conmigo._

 _Yuuri se removió un poquito haciéndole bolita hacia donde estaba su pecho. No valía la pena mentir, después de todo, a Viktor no le gustaban las mentiras._

— _¿Puedes…Puedes por favor decirle que me iré este mes?_

 _Acaricio con suavidad sus cabellos delineando sus parpados con suavidad. El niño era pequeño a su lado, con su piyama blanca y sus manos encogidas y entrelazadas._

— _Claro._

 _Intuyo que el abuelo al otro lado de la puerta temblaba sin la intención de querer tocar el tomo del portón. Viktor se deleitó con el sonido de la respiración del pelinegro y levanto su rostro suspirando_

— _Que crueles son los humanos…_

 _Al rato, cuando el señor Katsuki se fue, su oreja se pegó al pecho del moreno y encontró en ella, un sonido curioso que por si las dudas, le enamoro por un instante._

* * *

 _Cuando Yuuri supo la noticia de que su abuelo no iba a estar en toda la estadía que le quedaba, se deprimió. Mila no encontraba la forma que comiera, y pronto sus animas fueron decayendo al paso de las semanas. Todo parecía realmente oscuro para él, no tenía ganas de tocar el piano, de hacer siquiera algo._

 _Parecía un alma en pena caminando por los pasillos de su casa, sin nada que hacer, aburrido. Si hubiera sabido de esto, no habría venido a la mansión. Se hubiera quedado en casa, con su piano. No se habría llevado tal decepción._

 _Vagueaba por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha hasta que un día escucho una melodía. No pudo evitarlo pero su corazón latió fuerte. Solo había algo que le animaba y era ver a Viktor tocando._

 _Se escabullo hasta la sala en donde estaba y lo vio tocar. Cuando estuvo ahí, mirándolo por la puerta que esta vez estaba entrecerrada, vio como sus movimientos cambiaban cada que lo contemplaba. Pensó que era normal, mientras que se perdía en su espalda ancha y su cabello recogido en una cola alta, sin embargo, mientras que pasaban los minutos, se dio cuenta que no._

— _Me gustan los fans, pero no aquellos en las sombras._

 _Se sobresaltó e intento escapar. Pero antes de lograrlo, VIktor se levantó de su silla y lo miro con sus profundos ojos zarcos estirando un brazo. No supo que hacer, si salir corriendo o acercarse, por eso fue extraño cuando hizo lo segundo. Su mano esperando a que la tomara le llamo mucho la atención, sobretodo porque no despegaba la mirada de sus ojos._

 _Tomo su mano y dejo que lo sentara en su regazo, hoy traía el vestuario de marinerito que mamá le había empacado para cuanto hiciera mucho calor. Le daba algo de vergüenza usarlo, pero en presencia del albino no cabía tal sentimiento en ese instante._

— _Esta pieza la compuse yo._

 _Exhalo sorprendido mirando con ojos brillantes al albino y paso su mirad del piano a él, todavía sin creérselo._

— _La llame_ _ **Pur et lascif**_

 _Su aliento caliente le empapo la oreja causandole cosquillas. El susurro propinado en su oreja sonaba aterrador, pero para Yuuri, era como un cuento de hadas hecho realidad. El príncipe azul con su sonrisa divertida y sus manos al piano, y su aprendiz en su regazo, examinando y aprendiendo._

— _Desde hoy, te enseñare muchas cosas_

 _Miro esa sonrisa cargada de ternura y luego como una pasión férvida, comenzaba a tocar. Era sorprendente pues la yema de sus dedos tocaba solo por un segundo la nota y proseguía, no estaba presionándolas, estaba acariciándolas, como un grillo que salta de en rama y rama, libertina y grácilmente._

 _Su corazón latía frenético, lo persona que había estado en las sombras, oculto en su cuarto, tocaba para él, una sonata intima…Nadie más la podía escuchar, solo ellos dos, en esa sala de color verde, bajo un sol brillante y radiante. Yuuri sentía, al contemplar sus manos frenéticas en el piano, que era realmente un genio._

 _Un hombre prodigioso._

 _Por un momento volvió a replantearse la misma pregunta que rondaba hace tiempo en su cabeza ¿Su abuelo en verdad lo consideraba un aprendiz? Viktor tocaba tan bien, que solo, el despegaría alto, muy alto_

 _A menos de que ya lo hiciera y no se hubiera dado cuenta._

 _Observo como tocaba la sonata sin letra y sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en sus dedos. Se froto las manos ansioso y Viktor comenzó a mover su rodilla derecha haciendo que diera pequeños saltitos en su regazo. Levanto la cabeza y descubrió que Viktor tenía los ojos cerrados._

— _Woaaaa~_

 _Examino su rostro por un largo rato hasta que el albino abriera sus ojos y bajara la mirada. Una curva de oreja a oreja apareció en sus labios y Katsuki podía sentir la pequeña euforia y emoción explotar por todo su pecho._

— _¿Quieres hacer un dúo con esta canción?_

 _Parpadeo sin creérselo y movió sus manos frenéticamente en forma de puño asintiendo. Tocando las notas a los extremos del piano, Viktor le dio el paso libre para que tocara en el centro._

— _Primera lección: Improvisar._

 _Debía de pensar, que tipo de ritmo estaba bien. La canción era suave pero rápida en ocasiones, tal vez haciéndole justicia al título o no, era una combinación rara que le gustaba mucho._

 _Tardo un poco, pero al cabo de unos segundos, con las manos temblorosas se adentró a tocar la primera nota. Miro a Viktor para saber si estaba bien, pero este solo le guiño un ojo animándole a continuar._

— _Tal vez esto…y-y algo de esto…_

 _No podía ser perfecta pero, Yuuri veía esto como algo maravilloso. Cada que Viktor dejaba alguna nota suelta, o la repetía más de una vez, el continuaba tocando con algo de frenesí las notas más graves._

 _Emocionado, por el hecho de que creaba algo junto a la persona que hasta el momento admiraba, levanto la mirada. Pero Nikiforov tenía sus ojos cerrados de nuevo. Ta l vez por esa razón, dejandose llevar, también los cerro._

 _¿Has sentido ese estimulo que te mueve hasta el piso? Pues cuando sus ojos se cerraron y los oídos se agudizaron, encontró el paraíso terrenal que tanto tiempo había buscado._

 _Un estremecimiento le nublo los sentidos al sentirse sobrecogido por la presencia de Viktor a su espalda. Su cabeza le llegaba al pecho, y cada que el albino se inclinaba también lo hacia su cuerpo, uno y otra vez._

 _Ya no sentía nada, solo escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y tal vez fue por esa razón, que cuando sintió como cubrían sus ojos, no se dio cuenta. Siguió tocando aunque no sabía que Viktor se había detenido._

 _El oji-azul solo lo admiraba extasiado con una sonrisa brillante, cubriendo sus ojos bajo sus garras._

* * *

 _Cuando terminaron, y los dedos se escurrieron de su cara, descubrió que había estado tocando solo la mitad de la sonata. Alzo la mirada mientras que los dedos calientes del ruso acunaban sus mejillas._

— _¿P-Por qué te detuviste?_

 _Atacado por una idea negativa, como que tocaba mal o se había equivocado, lloriqueo temiendo la respuesta. No obstante, no fue nada de lo espero._

— _De hecho, tocas muy bien. Eres increíble Yuuri._

 _No tuvo palabras para lo que decía, pues la sonrisa que le daba, le contaba que era verdad._

— _¡¿E-E-E-Enserio?!_

 _Viktor bajo la cabeza hasta su hombro y rozo sus labios en aquellas mejillas febriles_

— _Muy enserio._

 _La sonrisa y las lágrimas de felicidad del niño, fue lo que alimento el sentimiento de excitación del albino, mientras que lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo con una curva en sus labios._

* * *

 _Las semanas pasaron, y Yuuri había forjado una relación de amistad con Viktor. El chico le enseñaba cosas nuevas y lo hacía mejorar su técnica, sin embargo, también hablaban y jugaban en el jardín. Viktor le ayudaba a robar chocolates de los que hacia Mila cada jueves, y juntos, en su habitación, los comían mirando por el balcón el pueblo a lo lejos._

 _Era feliz si tenía al albino cada que le dedicaba sus piezas musicales o le contaba cuentos en las noches acariciándole el cabello…era dulce y atento, como si fuera su hermano._

 _También debía de agregar, que ya había conocido un poco mas de él. Era verdad el rumor de que era famoso, Viktor tocaba en varios lugares, y en los periódicos, que dejaban a veces en la puerta de la casa, decían en la portada, el nombre de Viktor aclamando su talento._

 _Eso lo hacía sentir más orgulloso, eufórico, emocionado…en definitiva admiraba a Viktor._

 _Tal vez por eso, aun sin darse cuenta que faltaban días para volver a casa, no entendió la pregunta del albino._

— _Yuuri._

 _Volteo a su llamado metiéndose una cuchara de frijoles calientes a la boca. Viktor paso su pañuelo por sus labios cariñosamente y se acercó un poco invadiendo su espacio personal._

 _No era raro que lo hiciera, siempre lo hacía de hecho. Siempre se comportaba cariñoso, siempre le atendía y cumplía sus mínimos caprichos. Lo trataba con una confianza que Mila podría malinterpretar y detener…si es que no le importara en lo absoluto._

— _¿Tú me amas?_

 _La primera vez que lo escucho, tuvo su respuesta al instante. No tuvo que pensarla, y tal vez su asentimiento, fue lo más feliz que pudo haber hecho al albino en ese tiempo._

— _¡Sí! ¡Eres la persona que más admiro en el mundo!_

 _Pudo haber sido su inocencia, pero nunca entendió porque después de eso, de lo que dijo, la cara de felicidad de Viktor, se deformo en una de completa decepción._

 _Ese mismo día, luego del almuerzo, un hombre había venido por su abuelo en un encargo de hace un tiempo. Trataba, en resumen, de pintarlos en un lienzo de acuarelas._

 _Mila no quiso salir, pues decía algo sobre que su presencia dañaría el cuadro. Así pues, los únicos que salieron en él, fueron Viktor y Yuuri._

 _Viktor había salido deslumbrante, pero Yuuri, Yuuri se había tenido que aguantar el dolor de la mano que apretaba la suya y no borrar la sonrisa que por un momento flaqueo de agonía._

* * *

 _Era de noche cuando despertó a base de una pesadilla. El frio lo tenía entumido, y por eso mismo salió de cama con una sábana poniéndose sus pantuflas de cerdito, caminando por los largos pasillos de la mansión, buscando quien le aliviara._

 _Y parece que sus suplicas fueron escuchados, porque entre la oscuridad alumbrado por las velas, pudo entrever una puerta entreabierta y un rayo de luz que trenzándose a sus pestañas._

 _Se acercó temblando de frio, y escucho como el fuego crispaba y silbaba._

 _La chimenea estaba prendida._

 _Miro la mesa larga con un mantel blanco y después detallo las sillas. Era el comedor de la mansión, el principal, en el que todos se sentaban. El lugar era alumbrado por el fuego y podía ver la silueta que se mantenía quieta entre la penumbra._

 _Levanto la mirada tocando la puerta y asomo sus ojos curiosos viendo a Viktor sentado en la mesa. Era extraño, pues, había algo inquietante en sus facciones. Tenía una mano en su mentón y miraba un punto exacto de la pared. Se veía terrorífico._

 _Por un momento recordó porque antes le temía, pero luego, al verlo suspirar, descubrió que nunca lo había visto con un rostro tan serio. Debía de estar analizando algo importante._

 _Se alejó un poco titilando de frio y retrocedió sobre sus pasos triste. No debía interrumpirlo._

— _¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?_

 _Se detuvo mirando hacia atrás y descubrió que él lo miraba. Viktor le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara estirando su brazo_

— _¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?_

 _Lo sentó en su regazo y le pregunto eso cubriéndose con la cobija. Estar entre los brazos de Viktor siempre era cálido._

— _En las noches me gusta pensar, así que no duermo casi._

 _Se acorruco agradeciendo el calor de la chimenea y observo los ojos zarcos del albino que también lo contemplaban en silencio._

— _Hace mucho frio hoy, por eso prendí la chimenea._

 _Sonrió cuando Viktor también lo hizo. Sus ojos tiernos lo miraban con devoción, un brillo especial, mientras que la curva de sus labios se volvía afable y suave. Parecía una madre, acorrucando a su pequeño bajo el ala, protegiéndolo de la noche oscura y sus terribles monstruos._

 _Se colgó de su cuello mirando la sombra que creaban los dos proyectada en la pared, hasta que escucho un trueno que lo hizo temblar del susto._

— _Parece que lloverá._

 _Otro de ellos irrumpió el silencio y Yuuri temió no salir vivo de esta. Tenía miedo, le tenía miedo a los truenos._

— _¡A-Ah!_

 _Se escondió en su pecho atormentado, pero Viktor lo pego a su cuerpo pasando la mano por su espalda, brindándole suaves caricias._

— _No temas pequeño. Los truenos no hacen daño._

 _Se ruborizo apretándolo fuerte, las palabras de aliento parecían no servir ahora._

— _¡Ah! ¡Tengo una idea!_

 _Se soltó despacio mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, después lo abrazo de nuevo, y para su sorpresa, comenzó a arrullarlo mientras que Viktor cantaba una nana._

 _Blando sueño, ven, sueño,_

 _Vacilan, Yuuri, nuestros ojos,_

 _Se apodera del cuerpo tierno,_

 _Son ojos llenos de sueño:_

 _Ven, sueño._

 _Empezó a tatarear y se encogió un poco más apretando la cobija que lo cubría. Era interesante, nunca lo había escuchado cantar, pero era muy bello a la vez, le hacía sentir tranquilo._

 _Alta en el cielo resplandece la luna_

 _Vagan en la noche sombras vanas;_

 _En el silencio, ladran los perros,_

 _Brillan las mil y una estrellas,_

 _Resplandece la luna._

 _Bostezo viendo como Viktor mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se arropo con su calor sintiendo los parpados pesados. Las sombras vagas, de ellos dos, se mostraban en las paredes solitarias, el único observador._

 _Lejos, maduran dulces frutales,_

 _Se marchitan las lilas, florecen las rosas;_

 _las estrellas en el cielo están radiantes…_

 _Ronca… ríe… sobre tus cabellos_

 _Siente los frutales._

 _Cerro de a poquito los ojitos, sintiendo el fuego a sus espaldas y los profundos ojos del albino mirándolo con fervor. Luego, Viktor le dio un besito en la frente mientras que las paredes, las únicas que sabían la verdad, lo contemplaban._

— _Me declaro derrotado…_

* * *

 _Era el día. Pero no quería salir de su habitación pues estaba llorando. Mila había empacado sus cosas, y era hora de irse a casa._

 _No quería, no deseaba alejarse de Viktor._

 _Pensó que si no salía, nunca vendrían por él, pero fue en vano. Cuando paso una hora, la bocina del auto de papá llego hasta sus tímpanos._

— _¿Señorito Yuuri~?_

 _A pesar del tiempo, no le pudo quitar la costumbre a Mila de llamarlo así. No quiso abrir la puerta, y tal vez fue por eso que se escondió en el armario de su cuarto._

 _Estaba oscuro, pero era cómodo. Hacia algo de frio, pero ahí no lo encontrarían._

 _Pasaron minutos en donde sintió que el sueño lo dominaba, pero antes de quedarse dormido, abrieron la puerta del armario y unos luceros azules lo miraron con pesar._

— _Yuuri, tus papás te esperan…_

 _Estiro los brazos negando y comenzó a sollozar mientras que Viktor lo tomaba en brazos. No quería separarse del albino, dejarlo ahí, en la mansión, significaba no verlo por un largo tiempo._

— _No te preocupes, tú algún día volverás._

 _Quiso creer en sus palabras pues parecían una afirmación, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que no lo vería por un tiempo. Se aferró con uñas y dientes a su ropa, y pataleo cuando lo saco de la habitación mojando su camisa pulcramente blanca, con sus lágrimas y mocos._

— _Tus padres te necesitan Yuuri, quédate con ellos._

 _Lo bajo en la entrada y sintió el fuerte apretón en su mano. Mila traía las maletas igual de triste, pero ella solo le beso la mejilla en despedida._

— _¡N-No quierooooo!_

 _No quiso soltarse de sus ropas, pero Viktor lo tomo de las manos mirando con una sonrisa_

— _¡Vityaaaaaa!_

 _Sollozo fuerte abrazándole las caderas y enterrándose en su estómago. Viktor desistió que lo soltara y se agacho acunándole las mejillas._

— _Mirame Yuuri — El moreno miro sus manos hipando —Yuuri._

 _Levanto la mirada temeroso pero la dulce mirada del albino solo le trasmitió calma._

— _Está bien, está bien— Le limpio las lágrimas despacio y acuno sus mejilas— Antes de irte, te daré algo._

 _Lo miro curioso restregándose los ojos y miro sus manos pensando que le daría algo, a cambio solo agarro sus mejillas y luego, fue mágico._

 _Algo presiono sus labios suavemente, y no supo cómo llamar el sentimiento, hasta que su rostro exploto en carmín._

 _Cálido y breve, así lo describió._

— _Ves, dejaste de llorar_

 _Se quedó anonado y no reacciono hasta que sonó de nuevo la bocina_

— _Hora de irse~_

 _Viktor rio empujándolo suavemente y lo despidió besándole la mejilla._

 _Yuuri no sabía que significaba el beso, pero Viktor, bajo su capa de tristeza, mientras que le decía adiós a la lejanía conteniendo las lágrimas, escondía un propósito siniestro._

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **Es mejor xD, si no, te enredas más JAJAJJA xD, pues, menos a 17 xD A medida que vaya pasando la historia, descubriremos muchas cosas, mientras tanto owo, todavia no. LLORA, LLorar es bueno xD. Volvi a desaparecer, en serio, si lo vuelvo a hacer, :C es porque el colegio me esta absorbiendo, y más, pues es uno tecnico :C. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos estamos leyendo, bye~**_

 _ **Mushu Smaug:**_ _ **Conozco a mis lectores xD fui parte de ustedes hace unos dos años xD sí, es mejor regresar para entender, sabia que la mayoria no se acordaría xD Pues ya sabemos lo que hace(?) ¿Cosas normales? xD Sí, y ahora sabes que el pobre sufría, Viktor estaba mal después de su confesional :c ahora entiendes porque dijo que, la persona que amaba no lo quería...(?) Perdón por desaparecer así, la verdad lo siento mucho owo, pero es que estuve ocupada. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **AHRYM:**_ _ **¡TÚ!**_ _ **JAJAJAJNo recomiendo eso xD ríe, llora xD, asustate, aqui de todo vale ¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado! bye~**_

 _ **Fujioka -Miyazono:**_ _ **Dijiste algo clave xD**_ _ **pero nah, ya no importa. ¡Tranquila! con el tiempo sabremos que paso(?) el misterio es lo mejor owo, los dos ilegales es tan 7v7r ayyyyyyyyyyyyy ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **Pues aquí tienes más recuerdos xD exacto, tu entendiste el punto owo ¿sera o no sera? sigamos descubriendolo owo, es un amorrrRrRrrR, es ilegal asdasda owo Pue, no estamos ahí(?) ¡Pero es capitulo largo 7v7! oseaaaaaaa wuwuuwuw. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~ pD: Perdona la demora :C**_

* * *

 _ **Chicos, tengo un sueño horrible :C la escuela me consume, no tengo tiempo ni para respirar xDD, pero un capitulo largo en recompensa owo y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	12. Cadunt

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, angustia, pánico y nervios.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

 **Cadunt.**

 _Los recuerdos me estan buscando_

 _Diciéndome que todo está bien_

 _Pero desearía estar muerto._

.

.

.

— _Despierta…_

 _Su cuerpo entumecido bajo una capa fría fue lo primero que sintió cuando despertó. Sus parpados cerrados se movieron con la intención de abrirse pero estaban tan pesados que prefería quedarse así, en la oscuridad absoluta._

 _No sentía nada, no escuchaba nada, era como si no estuviera vivo._

— _Despierta Yuuri_

 _Las sensaciones comenzaron a nublarlo por un instante y se agarró fuerte escuchando susurro en su oreja. Alguien lo llamaba, quería que despertara._

— _Yuuri cariño, despierta._

 _Tal vez sería su madre, la dulce mujer le besaría le frente, le acariciaría la mejilla, lo miraría con un profundo amor cuando abriese sus ojos y se contemplara en su cuarto, con sus juguetes, su cobija y manta._

 _Como un niño de 12, que todavía duerme con una lámpara encendida, y un peluche entre sus brazos._

— _Yuuri…_

 _Abrió sus luceros acostumbrándose a la luz y ahí estaba. La ampolleta amarilla nublaba su visión, pero la silueta de la mujer y su cabello, era algo que nunca olvidaría._

— _Mam-_

— _¿Que pasa Yuuri? ¿Acaso te cortaron la lengua?_

 _Chillo atemorizado viendo los ojos negros de Yuko, la sangre que brotaba de sus ojos y que salía a borbotones de su boca le mancharon la cama. La mano que antes acariciaba su pelo era una huesuda que lentamente se acercó a su rostro justo cuando una curva aparecía en los labios resecos del cadáver._

 _La cama tembló a su cercanía y la lámpara comenzó a titilar. Sollozo cubriéndose con su manta pero la mano se pegó a la frazada rasgándola sin piedad_

— _¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!_

 _Los mocos se mezclaron con sus lágrimas gordas, mientras que el olor nauseabundo llenaba sus fosas nasales al punto de cubrirse la boca a punto de vomitar. Sentía los ojos fuera de sus orbitas observando como la piel de Yuko se desprendía lentamente, a jalones y aruñazos, fue cayendo en tiras ante su mirada. Los gritos los retuvo, pero las lágrimas cayeron sin parar estremeciendose de pies a cabeza._

 _Tenía la culpa, la culpa, la culpa, la culpa, la culpa, la cul-_

— _¿Yuuri?_

 _Suavemente tocaron su cabeza. Encogido en su cama volteo la mirada y encontró unas pupilas azules en donde se reflejaba su silueta, solamente él. Viktor le sonrió acariciando sus mejillas, tenía las manos cálidas, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre._

— _Dijiste que querías estar conmigo para siempre ¿Cierto? Yo también quiero tenerte toda una eternidad._

 _Entre sus brazos, enterrado en su pecho, asfixiado por su posesividad, el temor asechaba su cuerpo, pero los recuerdos, los recuerdos comenzaban a nublar su mente._

 _Aquel Vitya que conoció era también…_

— _Pero todavía debo de esperar, aún falta tiempo…_

 _Lo miro sin entender sintiendo los ojos pesados de nuevo, pero Viktor ancho su sonrisa, y no era de esas que le gustaba o recordaba, era tan lujuriosa y siniestra que solo le estremeció por un instante antes de sentir el tacto caliente de sus dedos por sobre su piel, mientras que caía dormido otra vez._

* * *

Abrió sus parpados justo cuando una corriente fría golpeaba su cuerpo. Estaba acostado en algo suave y grande ¿Una cama? Podía oler la fragancia de su champú en la almohada.

—Hasta que por fin despierta.

Se sobresaltó casi cayendo de la cama, su corazón dio un vuelvo tan brusco que no tuvo de otra que tocarse el pecho sintiendo que le habían cortado la respiración. Observo todo a su alrededor y trago saliva sin creérselo.

Estaba en su habitación.

Volteo la mirada hacia el balcón y encontró que estaban cerradas las ventanas, no podía ver el cielo azul, las nubes, el atardecer.

Estaba de nuevo en la mansión, y no había podido escapar.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor Katsuki?

Entrecerró los ojos en frustración y cayó en cuenta de la segunda persona en el cuarto. Recargado en la puerta y mirándolo con una indiferencia casi palpable pero incluso también con preocupación, estaba Takeshi, Takeshi Nishigori.

— ¿Q-Q-Que hace u-usted aquí?

Se enderezo guardando la compostura, pero la perdió al instante cuando se tocó la cabeza. Un golpe palpitante predomino en ella, y Takeshi se acercó con un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

—Tome, le ayudara al dolor.

Miro su mano y luego a él. Achico los ojos sin comprender porque tanta hospitalidad pero término aceptándolo, su mano trémula hacia mover el agua y el ataque de nervios que estaba a punto de tener tampoco era de ayuda.

—Lo encontré saliendo de la mansión, estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado.

Escupió el agua cuando supo la noticia. ¿Había escapado? ¡Lo había logrado entonces!

—Lo traje hasta aquí cargado. Que suerte que estaba ahí, tal vez hubiera muerto de hipotermia.

Apretó el vaso con fuerza hasta que crujió y lo miro de reojo. La ira que sentía en esos momentos era tanta, que sus dientes chirrearon entre sí. No necesitaba ser salvado, no necesitaba volver, sonaba incluso tentador haber muerto ahí. Respiro profundo frotándose las cienes y dejo el vaso a un lado. Se sentía desecho, tanto físicamente como mental, miles de cosas rondaban por su cabeza al punto de tenerlo mareado y ninguna, ninguna tenía sentido.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama y vigilo más de cerca al hombre que invadía el día de hoy su casa. Mirándolo de soslayo, se imaginó la idea de cómo sería haber escapado con éxito, tal vez habría encontrado posada, incluso podía estar miles de kilómetros de distancia…

¿Habría otra oportunidad para escapar? Dudaba mucho encontrarla.

—Por cierto…

Takeshi comenzó a hablar luego de una larga afonía, y Yuuri abrazo sus pierdas doblándolas hasta el pecho, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos

— Es algo extraño lo que diré pero…¿No vivía usted con otra persona?

Por su mente, una imagen paso fugazmente. Se quedó gélido rememorando, y al tiempo, mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar examinando al único personaje que hasta ahora, no había aparecido desde el incidente.

Viktor.

Un golpe seco retumbo en su cabeza y jadeo del dolor presionando con más fuerza de la necesaria sus cienes. Chasqueo la lengua sintiendo como palpitaba en la yema de sus dedos y respiro profundo al reaccionar. Las cosas, las escenas, todo lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo…

¿Acaso era el mismo? ¿Aquel que conoció de niño?

Fue una ráfaga de sentimientos que provenían del pasado que lo asfixiaron completamente, como manos envueltas en su cuello, le retorcieron su pescuezo hasta dejarlo sin oxígeno. Las imágenes las tenía claras, pero se sentía tan ajenas a ellas, que no podía asumir el papel de aquel niño sin sentirse primero como algo inverosímil.

En toda la trayectoria, en donde recalcaba varios sucesos importantes, Takeshi se le quedo viendo a través de sus ojos hinchados y grandes. Se sentía como una rata siendo observaba bajo la lupa de alguien, el hombre lo miraba con un asco y repelús tan grande, que solo le hacia replantearse la idea de si por lo menos, todavía tenía algo de humanidad en él.

¿O ya la había perdido?

No perdía la esperanza de encontrar en sus 'recuerdos' algo que le confirmara que no era la misma persona, pero incluso antes de poder convencerse de ello, la voz de alguien resonó en su cabeza.

 _Tus padres te necesitan Yuuri, quédate con ellos._

Apretó fuerte sus parpados acostándose en la cama, y enterró su uña en la carúncula de su ojo exasperado. Las voces comenzaron a retumbar en su cabeza, una entonación que conocía bien.

 _Mírame Yuuri._

 _S_ e retorció en la cama respirando profundo. El cabello, la voz, el tacto, el aliento, los ojos, la calidez.

 _Antes de irte, te daré algo._

Se tocó los labios sintiendo como los ojos le ardían y se mordió la mejilla interna haciéndola sangrar. Cuando la lengua saboreo el hierro se tomó del pelo pasándolo frenéticamente hacia atrás, todo este tiempo, había estado con la persona que de niño, más anhelo ver por un largo tiempo.

Pero ahora ¿Podría decir lo mismo?

Takeshi lo vio dudando de preguntar si estaba bien, pero Yuuri prefirió que no lo hiciera de igual forma. Se enderezo en la cama guardando la prudencia y trago saliva cuando una duda asalto su mente. Sus ojos voltearon a ver temeroso al pelinegro y su corazón, que latía con rapidez, le indico que estaba entrando en pánico nuevamente. Se puso pálido de repente, tan blanco como una hoja. Su mano comenzó a temblar entre las sabanas buscando el valor para mirarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos asustaron al moreno.

¿Cómo sabía que no vivía solo?

—¿V-V-Viste a alguien…aq-aquí?

Su manzana de adán, inquieta por sus incesantes nervios, solo lo puso aún más asustadizo y huidizo. Sus delgados dedos se movieron lentamente y apretaron la sabana, la arrugo sintiendo ya los estragos de su fallido escape del día de ayer. Sus piernas temblaron adoloridas mientras que lo miraba con una cara de profundo espanto, su rostro, su mirada, la forma en la que arrugaba la boca; solo alimentaban la ansiedad del invitado.

El silencio del hombre le llegaba hasta el tuétano, y no fue hasta que intento levantarse, que él hablo.

—No…es que, bueno, no soy un hombre que cree cualquier cosa que escucha pero…

Se apoyó en la cama respirando profundo, tal vez así, drenaría la pesadez que sentía en estos momentos.

— Algunos rumores dicen que usted…usted habla solo.

Desvió la mirada hacia la pared descubriendo que el tapiz estaba rasgado, pero luego una pequeña risita se le escapó de la garganta. La curva de sus labios se ensancho un poco más, los nervios se disipaban lentamente.

—Así que pensé que vivía alguien más con usted aquí…

Suspiro cubriéndose la boca, no era momento de reírse de ese modo, tal vez pensarían que estaba loco. Estaba seguro que perturbaba al pobre hombre que ni la cara podía dar. ¿Tan mal se veía?

—No…yo ,yo vivo solo…

¿Estaba bien decir eso? Si decía que no vivía solo, le preguntaría quien era. Pero si le decía que vivía sin compañía…¿Pensaría que estaba loco?

—Ya veo...

En el lugar se instaló un mutismo interrumpido por el tic tac del reloj, pero la afonía no era molesta para Yuuri; podía ser incomodo, y hasta tenso, pero así, sin ningún ruido o voz, podía escuchar con completa atención sus pensamientos.

De nuevo los recuerdos llegaban acunados hacia su cabeza, uno por uno, del más pequeño, hasta el más grande. Aquellos en donde de niño, solo veía sombras en la habitación de Viktor, o al contrario, se mantenía entre sus brazos escuchando sus cantos de melancolía, sobre lo solo que estaba.

Muchas cosas comenzaron a llenar su pecho, y entre ellas, un sentimiento que sintió perdido hace tiempo.

Paso las manos por sus mejillas pálidas y estiro su rostro. Todo esto estaba mal, realmente mal. Le temía a Viktor, no le agradaba Viktor…la forma en la que lo vigilaba, lo confundía, lo celaba. Desde un principio, solo vio con ojos temerosos, a ese hombre de luceros zarcos.

—Señor Katsuki.

Se rasco el cuello tratando de calmarse. No podía confundir algo del pasado con el presente, había intentado escapar porque ya no aguantaba estar aquí, pero ahora ¿Que se sentía volver al único lugar que de verdad pareció su hogar?

Su casa, con sus padres, nunca se compara a los días de verano que paso con Viktor, aquella vez.

—Quisiera comentarle la verdadera razón de mi visita

Intento ponerte atención , pero se vio estropeada al instante. Los sentimientos seguían ahogándolo, seguían hundiéndolo a lo más profundo de su interior; sería el sedimento al fondo del vaso si no reaccionaba en este instante.

—C-C-Cuénteme…

Carraspeo fuerte subiéndose los anteojos. Su cuerpo estaba temblando muy poco porque dentro de su pecho, sabía la razón por la cual estaba aquí.

—Como sabrá, Yuko ha desaparecido desde hace unos días.

Los colores, que había ganado después de calmarse, se drenaron drásticamente. Se mareo tan rápido que se sostuvo de la cama para no caer. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas mientras que el sudor frio, resbalaba de su cien lentamente.

—Sé que le llame y usted me comento que no estaba en su casa, pero las niñas están muy angustiadas, me comentaron que antes de que ella desapareciera, dijo que vendría aquí…

No tenía motivos para negarlo si el mismo lo había confirmado aquella vez. La culpa comenzó a pesarle como dos yunques en los hombros, su cuerpo se aplastaba de la pena, la vergüenza, de la ansiedad, incluso sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, como si la sangre se drenara dejándolo sin fuerzas.

Quería decir algo, pero su lengua enmudeció, quiso pensar que sus nervios no eran obvios, hasta que deslumbro el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Takeshi.

—Pero usted me aseguro que se había ido.

Asintió sin rechistar frenéticamente, no servía para nada mentir, era pésimo mintiendo, si le preguntara que había pasado, era capaz… ¿era capaz?

—Así que viendo que han pasado más de 48 horas, he decidido llamar a la policía.

¿48 horas? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Quiso responder sus preguntas, pero la declaración lo había dejado mudo. Se levantó tambaleante y agarro al hombre del brazo con fuerza; sus facciones desfilaban emociones de pánico y zozobra.

—S-Señor

Dándose cuenta de su real preocupación y lo evidente que era, sonrió para aliviar las ansias, empero, esto solo altero al pelinegro. La curva de sus labios, desestabilizada por el creciente miedo que se reflejaban en sus ojos oscuros, solo hacia autentico sus nervios.

— E-Espere, es posible que ella se haya perdido en los alrededores…No creo que deba recurrir a tanto…

— ¿Más de 48 horas?

No supo que responder a eso, pero no podía simplemente dejar que se fuera.

—Sé que suena descabellado, pero piénselo detenidamente ¿Usted cree que las autoridades vendrán de inmediato? El pueblo no tiene una buena reputación…las personas piensan las cosas dos veces antes de pisar un pie hacia este territorio.

Nishigori frunció el ceño a punto de rechazar su idea, pero antes de hacerlo, pareció analizarlo detalladamente. Casi salta de la felicidad cuando él asintió de acuerdo y acepto su oferta de llevarlo a recorrer la mansión.

Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, le pidió que lo esperase afuera, así cuando estuvo solo, se cambió las ropas. Se miró en el espejo que tenía, y paso la mano por el vidrio sintiéndolo frio.

Su piel pálida ya no le sorprendía, pero las extrañas marcas en sus costados, ya comenzaban a notarse como algo peculiar.

Miro a su derecha, la camisa que había vomitado aquella vez, estaba encima de su mesa de noche recién lavada, lo confirmo al acercarlo a su nariz; Olía a lavanda, pero también perfume.

El mismo que usaba Viktor de joven.

Se estremeció arrugando la prenda entre sus manos. A todo esto ¿Dónde estaba él? Estaba tan ocupado en su propio miedo, que se le había olvidado el principal causante. ¿Qué haría Viktor? Era claro que había intentado escapar….¿Estaría enojado? ¿Lo castigaría?

La imagen, de sus uñas enterradas en su carne, no le pareció nada agradable.

Tomo algo de valor al ver que todavía era de día. Se había asomado entre la cortina al ver como el sol se preparaba para ocultarse, pero aun así, la luz persistía en el cielo. Su plan podía funcionar porque de ninguna forma dejaría que Nishgori viera lo que estaba debajo de su balcón.

* * *

¿Recuerdan cuando dijo que sería valiente y no vacilaría? Pues estaba equivocado. Cuando empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, y el reloj de péndulo marco las 6, sus nervios se agrandaron demasiado rápido. El hueco en su pecho, que absorbía todo a su paso, también tomo su poco raciocinio y lo puso paranoico.

Miraba el suelo, sin detener el frenético movimiento de su pupila, pero gracias a Dios, Nishigori no lo veía pues parecía más fascinado por la belleza de su mansión. Se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar, delatando que era un mal hábito, y miro de izquierda a derecha. Le carcomía no ver a Viktor, no sentir a Viktor, no tenerlo a la vista o saber en dónde estaba, la idea de que no estuviera ahí, simplemente le daba pánico.

Se agarró el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. Anhelaba tener a Viktor a su lado solo para sentirse seguro de que nada malo pasaría… así como en el pasado, como cuando era un niño, como cuando Nikiforov lo tomaba en brazos, cuando le decía que el miedo no existía.

La idea, de que lo abrazara y calmara sus ansias, solo lo trastorno más.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Le sonrió temblorosamente asintiendo mientras que seguían caminando por los pasillos, Takeshi observaba detenidamente los alrededores, al contrario de él, que veía como la oscuridad comenzaba a penetrar en la mansión.

Sumidos en un silencio infernal, el péndulo sonaba incluso más fuerte, la madera crujía a sus pasos, su corazón, latiendo desenfrenado, galopaba con fiereza retumbando en su pecho, queriendo romper sus huesos. Se sentía observado, asechado.

—Entonc-

Se sobresaltó cuando el teléfono sonó, a lo lejos, se escuchaba en todos los pasillos, aunque no estuvieran cerca. Miro a Takeshi dudando de ir a contestar, pero encontró la respuesta cuando él asintió virando los ojos.

Camino a zancadas hasta el lugar y tomo el teléfono hablando sumamente despacio.

— ¿S-Si?

— _¿Señor Katsuki?_ – La voz de una chica que no conocía lo descoloco, pero solo asintió dando un breve sí. — _Se le está llamando desde el hospital , su hermana, Mari Katsuki, tuvo un accidente._

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Fujioka-Miyazono:_ _¡JAJAJ! LA ILEGALIDAD ESTA EN TODAS PARTES, hasta yo declaro que lo soy xD esa frase deja muchos albures para analizar 7v7 la verdad sí, queria combinar un escenario macabro con un tierno, ¿Creo que lo logre? Sobretodo porque los dos juntos son realmente lindos ¡WOW! JAJAJAJ tranquila, este capitulo te recordo donde estamos 7v7 ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Que bueno que te haya encantado! owo Ya veras, todo a su debido tiempo, espero verte de nuevo, nos vemos~_**

 ** _Mushu Smaug:_** _ **Viktor es realmente bello :D, lo ama desde el principio, su amor es puro(?), tranquilo owo, poco a poco sabremos cual es su proposito, pues recordo todo, ahora es el problema que tiene en su interior, esta más confundido, más dudoso, no sabe que hacer. ¡Muchas gracias a leer! Espero que te este capitulo también haya sido maravilloso xD ¡Nos vemos~!**_

 _ **Ninna**_ _ **Tendo: Bueno, es como la primera idea de Viktor ¿No? hasta en el anime lo piensa xD gracias ;;, ya se hizo un hábito JAJAJ xD, tranquila, a mi tambien me sorprende, creeme que todavia debo mejorar algunas cosas owo ¡Gracias por leer! Espero verte de nuevo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **¡Aw! ¡Me encantan que hagan teorías! owo de hecho tus reviews si llegaron, tranquila uwu. No puedo decirte nada, pero me fascina la imaginación que tienes 6v6, lo interpretas de una manera genial, el problema es que yo no sé nada xDD, ya veremos que pasa más adelante~ lo actualizo menos porque GH lo tengo más adelantado :c, además los lunes son de muerte para mi xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado~ aquí tienes tu actualizacion 7v7, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! :D Ya se ha vuelto un hábito actualizar cada dos semanas xD ¿Como estan? ¡Espero que muy bien! Gracias a cualquier ente existente, hoy no tuvo clases y estoy como "SUBARASHIIII" JAJAJAJ ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Para los que no sepan, estoy participando con este fic en #PremiosKatsudon2018 en wattpad ¡Vamos a darle con todaaa!**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	13. Renascetur

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, psicosis y angustia.**_

 _ **Busquen** Lana del rey- Black Beauty (Perfect blue) **Una canción recomendada para el capitulo owo.**_

 _ **Perdon por la demora beauties ;;**_

* * *

 **Renascetur**

 _He caído en un abismo_

 _Hondo y negro_

 _Pero siempre al golpear el duro suelo_

 _Encuentro tu mano cálida unida a la mía_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¿Esta bien?

Fue un completo error que preguntara su estado, porque no sabía ni como se sentía. La mujer al otro lado balbuceo un par de cosas más y luego colgó, sin embargo, no soltó el teléfono incluso después de que los minutos se lo comieran vivo lentamente.

—S-Señor

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se tocó la cien sintiendo como palpitaba su cabeza ¿Mari? ¿Accidente? ¿Que podría morir?

Tambaleo asustando al pobre hombre y se sostuvo de una mesa arrugando el entrecejo. Su hermana había sido atropellada, estaba demacrada cruelmente y casi aplastada, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, en una clínica muy lejos de ahí.

 _Se necesita un pariente._

Alzo la mirada de repente y vio como Takeshi se sobresaltaba ¿Tendría que salir de la mansión? Podría ir a ver a su hermana, era la excusa perfecta…

Chillo asustado, el vértigo repentino lo hizo sentarse en un sillón mientras que se limpiaba el sudor frio que llegaba a empapar su nariz; su _hermana, hospital, accidente, sangre, muerte._

 _Podría morir._

Miro el suelo enterrándose las uñas en las mejillas, _muerte, familia, soledad, hospital, funeral._ Sus anteojos cayeron al piso cuando ahogo el grito entre sus manos y Takeshi se estremeció por dentro al escuchar el gutural bramido, retrocediendo y tropezando con una mesa.

Yuuri se arañaba su rostro, los hilillos de sangre brotaban sin parar, _su hermana, salir, escapar…_

 _Abandonar._

— _Yuuri_

Unas _calidas_ manos tocaron las suyas y lo alejaron de su rostro lastimado, la tersa voz que lo llamo lo hizo levantar la cabeza, sumergirse hacia la realidad. Miro los luceros azules del albino y sintió como acunaban sus mejillas y le limpiaban la sangre con extrema ternura.

— _No es hora de enloquecer mi amor, tu hermana no importa ahora, es más, no importa ya._

Volteo hacia la derecha y entrecerró los ojos, Takeshi dudaba de acercarse, temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no era capaz de decir algo por el miedo.

Se froto los ojos parpadeando, pero Viktor ya no estaba, luego, se tocó sus manos sintiendo todavía el calor y se palmeo las mejillas lastimadas, demonios, no podía perder la poca cordura que tenía.

Se levantó de su lugar sintiendo el ardor, y estiro una mano para ayudar a Nishigori.

—Lo siento señor, es que me llamaron del hospital, mi hermana tuvo un accidente.

Pareció comprenderlo rápidamente porque asintió sin titubear, y relajo sus facciones. No pareció alterado al repetirlo, pues respiro profundo mientras que las palabras de Viktor volvían a resonar en su cabeza.

 _No importa ya._

Varios recuerdos vinieron luego de eso y simplemente, se relajó. La idea lo había orillado a abandonar la mansión y de cierta forma, ya no se sentía tan seguro de dejarla.

 _¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ¿Has olvidado todo lo que paso?_

Su subconsciente pareció contratar con furia mientras que le hacía señas a su acompañante para que le siguiera, recordaba todo perfectamente, y no había borrado ningún resentimiento de su pecho, pero los momentos del pasado y del presente, comenzaban a tener sentido ahora.

Sin embargo No era razón para quedarse ¿No? Podía tener sentimientos arraigados y profundos hacia Vitya, pero había sido antes, y ahora, ahora, no era igual

¿O sí?

Se tomó de la cabeza sintiendo otra vez el dolor, su cuerpo se volvió débil ante el impacto de sus sentimientos, casi como se si hundiera, lo asfixiaran.

Su invitado pareció comprender la situación, porque temeroso se acercó y le toco el hombro sacándolo otra vez de su estupor. Volteo a verlo por encima del hombro y relajo el entrecejo cruzando una tambaleante sonrisa por su perturbado rostro.

—Yo…Yo en verdad lo siento

Se sorprendió al notar que no era su boca la que decía esas palabras, y miro confundido a Takeshi recayendo por primera vez que estaban subiendo las escaleras

— Cuando vine con mi esposa esa vez yo…lo trate muy mal

Parpadeo tratando de recordar y todo se despejo por un instante. Cosas de un pasado cercano le mostraron a un Yuuri en plena primavera que vivía en su mansión, uno que solo quería tocar el piano y no tenía ni idea que estaba en las fauces del lobo en plena oscuridad.

La imagen de su sonrisa hace algunos meses atrás, lo hicieron querer imitarla.

—Mi esposa veía su casa con ojos radiantes y boca sonriente, usted está repleto de lujos y bueno, yo me gano una miseria…entonces cuando vi que ella le hablaba tan amablemente, sentí celos

Elevo un ceja intrigado ¿Yuko le estuvo coqueteando? Porque nunca se dio cuenta de eso. Entreabrió la boca para confirmárselo pero callo al instante al observarlo, ese hombre hablando de su mujer se veía triste y a la vez tan feliz, que hacerlo sin siquiera estar seguro lo veía como una desfachatez.

—Ella es algo interesada…por eso no me sorprendió que quisiera volver y ¿Sabe? Ni siquiera necesitamos el libro— él rio nerviosamente delatándose a si mismo y Yuuri se cruzó de brazos — ella vino a su casa solo porque quería observar su mansión.

La idea de ser engañado no le agrado para nada, pero al recordar las pequeñas trillizas de Yuko y Takeshi, se arrepintió al instante y se cubrió la boca; la imagen de su cuerpo y de su piel cortada y bañaba en sangre, nunca se borraría de su mente.

No pudo sentir remordimientos hacia ella, los ojos de ese hombre miraban el suelo con pena y vergüenza, estaba seguro que sus manos temblaban, estaba seguro de que se aguantaba las lágrimas.

Lástima, su miedo era cierto.

La culpa lo embriago tanto, que su mente no volvió a pensar en escapar y su hermana, por casi todo el trayecto. Su corazón latía feroz mientras que palidecía de súbito a cada tanto, la paranoia que estaba sintiendo lo mataba lentamente, porque sentía que a sus espaldas lo observaban ojos marrones, una boca que susurraba:

 _Es tu culpa_

Mientras que miles de dedos lo apuntaban, casi diciéndolo a gritos al azabache, que el sospechoso #1 estaba en la misma sala.

Su manzana de adán se movió inquieta, pero le sonrió al pelinegro para que comprendiera que todo estaba bien, no estaba enojado, no debería, no cuando sabia toda la verdad. Se movieron por los pasillos mientras que el suelo tronaba, ninguno dijo una palabra, aunque Katsuki sintiera en su interior, la algarabía más impresionante del mundo.

Quiso calmarse, pero sus palmas unidas no hacían más que enterrarse las uñas mientras que sus dientes, molían sus labios magullándolos con fuerza. Los sintió adoloridos por un instante, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento, reaccionando a cada movimiento, ruido, estaba en una crisis, a punto de colapsar.

Jadeo sintiendo algo en el ojo, y se detuvo a frotarse los parpados mientras que Takeshi también se detenía, de una manera repentina y brusca.

—¿Q-Q-Que fue eso?

Levanto la mirada dudoso y parpadeo notando como temblaba el cuerpo de su invitado, no supo interpretar su miedo, pero tampoco pudo abrir bien los ojos cuando sintió el escozor quemándole la retina

—¿V-V-Vio e— Se quedó mudo, y no supo la razón por la que le miraba así hasta que abrió su boca y lo señalo— Se-Señor, su-sus ojos…

Alzo las cejas sin entenderlo hasta que volteo la mirada hacia la izquierda y sacara del pequeño cajón de la mesa, un espejo; se sobresaltó un poco, pero eso no evito que acercara un dedo hasta sus mejillas y estiraba su rostro, tenía los ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre.

Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, pero le ardían, picaban y dolían tanto, que se los froto con fuerza tratando de deshacerse de su tortura.

—P-P-Puede i-ir a-al baño si desea…yo esperare aquí

Intento verlo, pero solo pudo entrecerrar sus ojos y negar. Takeshi lo vio como si estuviese loco, y se puso nervioso cuando intento acercársele con las manos cubriéndose los ojos

—Por favor… se ve algo mal

Se dio cuenta de la situación y trago saliva, si volvía a negar, descubriría sus desesperados intentos de no dejarlo ir. Arrugó la boca y asintió dándose media vuelta, luego se sostuvo de la pared para no caer y se fue por el otro pasillo dejando solo a Takeshi.

Mientras tanto, su invitado impertinente, desvió la mirada hacia su derecha encontrando en la pared, las garras de una bestia.

* * *

Cuando estuvo en el baño y azoto la puerta a sus espaldas, jadeo bruscamente tirando todo al suelo; su pie pateo el bote de basura y sus manos golpearon el espejo rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

Vio su puño ensangrentado y busco desesperadamente un botecito con gotas, cuando las encontró, abrió ligeramente sus ojos y se aplicó un par de ellas antes de tirarlo nuevamente al suelo.

 _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién eres?_

Respiro profundo soltando alaridos de dolor y se lavó el rostro mirándose en el espejo. Las cosas estaban mal, con él, con la situación, con todo. Se acarició la mejilla tocando sus rasguños, le dolían, le dolía mucho.

Busco con calma en un cajón algo de algodón y alcohol, y se limpió las heridas aguantándose los quejidos de dolor, nunca pensó que sus uñas pudieran ir tan profundo, si hasta cortas las tenía.

Volvió a mirar a la persona ante él y guardo todo, ¿En verdad era Yuuri? Solo veía aun miserable chico de cabellera azabache que tenía los ojos rojos por el estrés, la piel pálida, y los labios reventados y magullados.

El verdadero Yuuri nunca llegaría a ese extremo.

Se palpo el rostro y se jalo las mejillas, era real, pero había caído en un abismo negro, manos invisibles lo sujetaban de todo su cuerpo, callaban sus lamentos, cubrían sus ojos.

Desde un principio no fue bueno lidiando con sus problemas de ansiedad y pánico, y ahora solo se sentía como un muñeco empapado de agua que retorcían sin piedad, uno al que golpeaban contra el pavimento, que pisaban y manchaban; lo estaban matando lentamente.

Se sintió tan frustrado que no pudo aguantarse el pequeño sollozo que broto de su garganta, _Es tú culpa,_ las manos resbalaron por el lavamanos con la sangre regandose poco a poco, _es tú culpa_ , se sentía manipulado, como si jugaran con sus sentimientos, lanzaran los dados a su suerte, rompieran su fragilidad en pedazos.

Lloro por un buen rato ocultando el rostro entre sus piernas, pero las lágrimas solo irritaron sus ojos rojos mientras que las uñas volvían a rasgar la piel de su palmas

¿Se merecía todo esto?¿Había hecho algo malo? SI lo descubrían, si se daban cuenta, si lo culpaban…

Se cubrió los ojos sollozando en agonía, que alguien le cortara la garganta y le quitara el nudo de angustia que tenía en su pecho, que alguien le sacara los ojos para no verse en una celda, no podía, no debía.

 _No debes temer_

Alzo la mirada quitándose las manos del rostro, la voz de Viktor sonaba en su cabeza, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, no estaba a su lado.

 _No tengas miedo_

¿Lo sostendría entre sus brazos? ¿Le acariciaría el cabello?

El alivio inundo su pecho mientras que se erguía hasta el lavamanos; se mojó las muñecas levantando sus anteojos del suelo y respiro profundo tocando el vidrio roto del espejo con un dedo

 _Estoy a tu lado_

Su pecho palpito rápido y sus mejillas se colorearon, si si, solo debía de mostrarle que no había nada en la mansión, lo convencería de que no llamara la policía, y se iría pacíficamente.

Todo quedaría olvidado.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de abandonar el baño, los ojos le escocían por tanto llorar, y los rasguños comenzaban a arder como si les aplicará fuego, pero está bien, estaban bien.

* * *

—Perdón por la demora, estaba mirando algunas co-

La voz se le cortó de un tajo, la respiración se le acelero más de lo que quería mostrar y sus manos temblaron bruscamente, sin embargo, no perdió la calma. Se tomó del pelo caminando hacia los otros pasillos, no veía a Takeshi por ninguna parte.

—Está bien, todo está bien.

Giro por uno y otro, y otro pasillo, hasta que todo dio vueltas y se detuvo en uno sosteniéndose de la pared, se sentía sofocado, sin aire. Tratando de calmarse,detallo por encima de su hombro la ventana y descubrió que estaban en penumbras. Era de noche ya, era imposible que Takeshi se fuera, tendría…tendría que quedarse a dormir…

Se tocó el pecho arrugando la camisa y siguió encaminándose hacia los siguientes pasillos, no debía de alterarse, no cuando sabía que su habitación estaba del otro lado, de seguro se había perdido, la mansión era grande, y desafortunadamente no aprueba de curiosos.

Refugiado en esa idea, no perdió la sensatez en todo el camino, a ratos llamaba a Nishigori y en otro disfrutaba del silencio, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo en donde lo podía hacer, después de todo, siempre hubo una voz cantarina y alegre rebotando en el lugar.

No era que le molestara, es más, le inquietaba; pero imaginar que todo era una pesadilla y que tal vez nada había pasado, provocaba que su pecho se sintiera cálido.

Cuando pasaron minutos en donde no lo encontró, su respiración se aceleró, no obstante, se sostuvo de las muñecas y mantuvo la mirada fija en la pared.

—E-E-Está bien…No es tu culpa…no, no lo es-

Comenzó a susurrar para sí mismo como si recitara una mantra, bajando la mirada al suelo. No había nadie que le abrazara, que le dijera 'Estoy aquí para ti´ Sus nervios, todo lo que sentía, debía de combatirlo él mismo.

Solo.

—De seguro está en la planta de abajo, debo de ir a-

Paro en seco levantando su pesada y oscura mirada, sus ojos rojos vieron con sorpresa el cuerpo de Takeshi acuclillado a un lado de su cuarto, el hombro miraba algo en el suelo estremeciéndose bruscamente, algo tenso lo rodeaba, casi como un aura oscura.

Se acercó dudando y estiro el brazo, pero al tocarlo, el pelinegro huyo de su tacto y volteo a verlo. Sus mejillas mojadas, el rostro colorado de ira y su ceño fruncido, le confirmo lo inevitable

—Esto…esto era de Yuko.

En sus manos había un collar, uno pequeño, que tenía un dije, un dije con la foto de la familia Nishigori.

—E-Ella…Ella está aquí ¿V-V-Verdad?

Desesperado por buscar una respuesta, abrió el collar y acaricio la foto notando el desconcertante silencio que provenía de Yuuri

— ¡Responda! ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI MUJER?!

Torció la boca juntando sus manos y la mueca solo asusto a su invitado, sus pupilas rojas lo vieron por encima de sus anteojos, sintiendo de nuevo, el salvaje martilleo en su cabeza.

— ¡RESPONDA MALDITO!

Lo atajo del cuello de su camisa y lo zarandeo con fuerza, sus manos se alzaron mostrando su inocencia, mientras que el rostro pintado de pánico y terror seguía escurriéndose de todas su facciones

 _Te van a descubrir…_

No…

 _Iras a la cárcel Yuuri_

N-No quiero eso…

 _Entonces…_

Takeshi lo tiro al suelo con fuerza y se encamino a las escaleras a paso rápido, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Cuando toco el barandal de las escaleras estaba a punto de correr hacia abajo, pero una mano agarro su brazo y el rostro sollozante de Yuuri golpeo su visión

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡NO FUE MI CULPA!

Los gritos hicieron sangrar sus tímpanos, pero solo atino a patear el estómago del pelinegro y soltarse bruscamente.

Yuuri cayó al suelo retorciendo de dolor, pero luego se levantó con sus ojos desorbitados y lo tomo encarnando las uñas en la carne de sus brazos, se agarró de sus ropas y no dejo que diera un paso más

— ¡CREAME! ¡YO NO HICE ESTO!

Arrugo el rostro intentando soltarte y no tuvo de otra que propinarle un puñetazo que hizo volar los anteojos del joven

— ¡Maldito loco!

Escucho como escupía con desprecio el insulto y se ahogó en sus lágrimas viendo con la vista borrosa, como se preparaba para escapar de su casa.

 _Qué desperdicio, un músico como tú en una celda_

Miro sus manos por un instante y se levantó del piso trémulamente

 _Serás el hazmerreír de los que alguna vez te escucharon Yuuri, solo mira, como se regodea de hundirte en la miseria._

Se limpió las lágrimas tocándose las mejillas

 _Yuuri, me encantaría escucharte una vez más ¿Recuerdas? Quiero volver a aquello tiempos._

Estiro los brazos y dejo de llorar, la espalda ancha de Takeshi nunca había sido más amplia desde la última vez que la contemplo

 _Pero para eso…_

Lo empujo de improvisto, pero lo tomo de su brazo en el segundo escalón, sin embargo el robusto hombre estaba a punto de atinarle otro golpe cuando lo vio a los ojos.

 _Detenlo._

Intento agarrarse fuerte, pero Yuuri lo soltó sin titubeos, viéndolo desde la cima, con esos luceros rojos.

—Cae.

* * *

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Que he h-hecho?

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, pero sus manos no se atrevieron a tocar el cuerpo inerte que tenía una abertura gigante en la cabeza, cada que se acercaba, se estremecía de pies a cabeza sintiendo lagrimas gordas y calientes rodar por todo su rostro.

—N-N-No está muerto…N-No lo est-

—Está muerto.

Levanto la cabeza al escuchar esa voz, Viktor estaba buscando el pulso de Nishigori, pero por su facciones tranquilas y pequeña sonrisa, podía ver que no mentía.

Se agarró la cabeza atormentado, _Eres un asesino Yuuri, acabaste con una familia entera, ahora esas niñas estarán solas, es tu culpa, tu culpa, tu cul-_

—Yuuri

Fue diferente de lo usual, casi utópico, de mentira. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un calor asfixiante, una abrumadora sensación; los brazos del albino lo atraparon en un abrazo, su rostro se encontró con su pecho y escucho algo que lo dejo trastornado.

— Que bueno que estés bien, estaba tan preocupado

Quiso preguntarle muchas cosas _¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Que paso? ¿Estás enojado?_ Pero Viktor no lo dejo hablar cuando dijo esas palabras.

—Todo está bien, estoy aquí, contigo. — Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar, maldición, estaba acabado, destrozado — No llores Yuuri, siempre podemos superarlo los dos.

Miro el charco de sangre y luego volteo a ver la sonrisa tierna de Vitya…Viktor.

 _No temas pequeño, yo estoy aquí._

 _S_ u corazón latió rápido mientras que las manos del albino tomaban las suyas, estaban cálidas. Sus manos entrelazadas, eran cálidas.

—Bienvenido a casa, Yuuri.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo reviews**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **Pues esta vez Viktor es inocente uwu. Tal vez algunas cosas de lo que dices estwn bien, pero puede que esten mal tambien JAJAJA XD ¡Perdon por tardar! :c lo primero que dices y lo primero que hago xD, lo siento, tratare de no atrasarme tanto :C ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **¿Ya te mate de uno? JAJAJA Pues, ¿Quien no? Con semejante hombre 7v7, nah mentira, la verdad todo es psicologico, la culpa lo carcome por dentro. Yo también espero ganar y sobre tu fic, ¡Woa! Yo tambien amo Marvel, sobretodo el Thorki, spideypool y el Cherik, son mis shipps ADORADAS AHHHHHHHHHHH, la verdad es que quiero mejorar, de hecho, debo mejorar muchas cosas xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Mushu Smaug:**_ _ **Oh, me alegro que hagas enfoque en esas palabras owo, la verdad es que es por orden de lista(?) aHRE NO AJJAJA Xd las dudas seran respondidas a lo largo del fic owo y sí, ya cayo el pobre :c, lo entiendo, estaba siendo aplastado por la presion y la unica persona que no lo culpaba o lo señalaba era Viktor. Pues, ya lo estan xD, gracias, me esforzare el máximo owo. Sobre lo que pudo hacer, pues la verdad, Viktor solo demostro su apoyo, no entiendo las razones...pero algunas tendra ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado, bye~**_

 _ **Fujioka-Miyazono:**_ _ **Igual sus recuerdos no eran tan lindos...Yuuri ve todo inocentemente pero ¿habra sido asi? WOWOW ¡Lo sé! Por eso quise hacerlo owo Yoi no da pautas para mostrar a un Viktor asi, lo que nos priva totalmente de utilizarlo sin que a la gente le disguste xD, sigue creyendolo uwu, todo es valido hasta ahora, por mi parte, no sé nada owo ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola nena! Tranquila, eres libre de escribirlo o no owo Pues, es algo que me encanta, me fascina lo tierno, pero combinarlo con el terror le da un plus JAJJAJ ¡genial! ¡Me alegra que te dé miedo! en verdad, eso es lo que busco. Exacto, ese amor que nunca le correspondió, fue el azabache. Adoro el shotacon, no lo niego xD Es cierto, solo imagina a un Yuuri pequeño entre unas grandes garras afiladas y ojos negros JAJJAJA ¿Perturbador eh? JAJJAJ Gracias, ¡Sí! Sufro mucho :DDD algo normal cuando estas en secundaria xD ¡Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, adios!**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno pues, los lunes son tan ajetreados que me cuesta respirar JAJAJA xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado owo para aclarar, Yuuri ha caído, pero ha alzado vuelo otra vez bajo una tormenta muy desastrosa**_ _ **¿Que pasará desde ahora?**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To infinite~**_

 _ **PD:El estrés causa que los ojos puedan sufrir un derrame sanguíneo, por eso se inyectarón de sangre.**_


	14. Rem

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos y tranquilidad(?)**_

 _ **Al capitulo.**_

* * *

 _ **Rem**_

 _No puedo dejar de quererte_

 _Es inútil decirlo_

 _Así que voy a vivir mi vida como los sueños de ayer_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La suave seda de una tela le cayó en la frente y abrió los ojos sintiéndolo pesados, no había dormido tan bien desde hace tanto tiempo, que al estirarse en cama y escuchar como sus huesos crujían, el leve espasmo que recorrió su cuerpo por un instante lo reconforto más de lo que esperaba.

Barrio las paredes de su cuarto en una fugaz mirada y se enderezo mirando la almohada, estaba cubierta de una funda que nunca había visto, la toco suavemente y sintió la necesidad de hundir la nariz en ella; le recordaba, no, era ese mismo olor.

Inhalo fuertemente el olor de la funda y las mejillas se le colorearon de un fuerte rojo, era el inconfundible perfume de Viktor cuando estaba vivo, el olor que lo llevaba al pasado, navegando entre mareas de vívidos momentos a su lado.

Extendió las manos en la cama sintiendo una paz repentina que en mucho tiempo no había logrado tener, se sentía irreal, demasiado para él; ¿Habrá sido todo un sueño? ¿Sería posible que apenas despertara luego de escapar? ¿Nishigori no estaba muer-

— ¡Yuuri~! Ya enterré el cuerpo

Soltó todo el aire que tenía en su pecho y miro a Viktor amarrándose a la sabana, el albino se le acerco con una sonrisa de perlas blancas y se arrodillo a los pies de la cama acunando su rostro

—Los enterré juntos ¿no te parece hermoso? — Arrugo el rostro desviando la mirada y su corazón latió rápido, no se iría, nunca se iría, pero… — Les hicimos un favor, no te perjudiques tanto

Lo volteo a ver y su mirada aterrada se suavizo al contemplarlo, le sonreía, y se reflejaba en sus ojos con un brillo tan anhelante que hacia poner a su corazón loco, tal vez enamoradizo, de un primer amor que siempre confundió con admiración, hace muchos años

Viktor ancho su sonrisa y ladeo la cabeza dejando ver su mejilla manchada de sangre

— ¿No estas feliz? Después de mucho tiempo, ya estamos los dos aquí…juntos

La mano le tembló, pero se acercó a limpiarle la mancha con la manga de su piyama blanca y jadeo cuando sintió como tomaba su mano, la sensación cálida de ella y su mejilla cuando acuno su rostro, calaron tan fuerte en su pecho que el rostro se le ruborizo más de lo debido

—Te amo Yuuri…

Se quedó mudo y desvió la mirada, ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

—Por fin soy correspondido ¿Cierto?

Trago saliva evitando ver sus ojos y tomo las orillas de la sabana arrugándola por completo; le había dicho que le amaba, nadie nunca le dijo eso…

La sensación lleno su pecho con algo tan reconfortante que las lágrimas se resbalaron solas por su ahora mejillas cubiertas de gasa; se las toco confundido y lo vio de reojo

Viktor asintió eufóricamente y sonrió tragándose el nudo de su garganta, era temblorosa, muy débil, pero se sintió real a sus ojos y a los de él

—Y-Y-Yo también…

No sabía explicarlo, no sabía cómo definirlo, pero el Yuuri del pasado y del presente estaban de acuerdo que aunque todo el caos comenzara, que aunque todos lo señalaran y despreciaran, el único que lo miraría así, lloraría de la felicidad así, que lo besaría así, era él, el Vitya y Viktor, el de pasado, el del presente y quien sabe, el del futuro también.

Se estaba atando, pero debía de admitir, que era la única cuerda extendida hacia él y quien sabe…tal vez la única que quiso tener entre sus manos, el tiempo que durará ahí.

* * *

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! El desayuno está listo~

Frunció el ceño cubriéndose los oídos y se fastidio al sentir los rayos de sol en su cara, se sentía extraño, no era normal despertar así…

—Yuuri~

Pero no es como si no pudiera acostumbrarse ahora. Alzo la mirada entre las sabanas y sintió un pequeño pellizco en su mejilla que hizo que se ruborizara un instante, parecía un niño, uno berrinchudo que no quería salir de su cama

— ¡Yuuri~!

Suspiro pesadamente y se incorporó estirándose, por eso antes de que saliera un bostezo de su boca, el albino ya le estaba quitando la pijama con alegría y apuro

— Te prepare un baño caliente

Torció la boca viendo su deslumbrante sonrisa y lo detuvo antes de que quisiera tocar la orilla de su piyama blanca, su corazón latió rápido al ver sus manos desnudas, esas manos podían deslizarse por su piel, _esas manos eran el único soporte que necesitaba_

—Deja de divagar y metete a bañar — Al final termino por sacarle la ropa y con suavidad le entrego una toalla tocando de paso sus heridas — Hoy tenemos muchas cosas planeadas

Su emoción, y la forma en la que le tomaba de la cintura lo descompuso por un buen rato, estaba confundido por varias cosas y entre ellas tal vez, porque Viktor se veía más real de lo usual, es más caliente, incluso en su pecho hay algo que palpita…

Pero…¿Y el fantasma?

¿Todo este tiempo Viktor fue real y traumado por su perdida, lo dio por muerto? Pero entonces ¿Por qué Yuko si le confirmo que ya no había nadie?

¿Quién era el Viktor que se estaba acorrucando entre sus brazos?

—Ve rápido, el desayuno se enfriara

Cuando entro al baño sin quitarle los ojos de encima al albino en su habitación, cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas y se pegó a ella ¿El Viktor que estaba con él…era el mismo que conoció al llegar a la mansión?

La duda se mantuvo en todo el baño que incluso cuando se estaba secando, miles de preguntas llenaron su cabeza, sin embargo cuando salió y Viktor apareció ante sus ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se obligó a ignorarla y de paso, ponerse la ropa que había escogido para él.

* * *

Caminaron por los pasillos y respiro profundo al notar que no había nada de tensión en el lugar, se sentía raro, pues siempre era ahí cuando se ponía pálido, el corazón le palpitaba rápido, cuando el albino le acechaba secretamente…

No obstante, se sentía tan cómodo caminar a su lado que se tocó el pecho tratando de calmar sus ansias, estar al lado de Viktor, olvidando todo el pasado tormentoso que los unía, era relajante y hasta cálido, un sentimiento que inundaba su cuerpo fue lo único que necesito antes de volver a mirar el pasillo y sonreír, aquella curva lo hizo ver incluso mejor, porque las ojeras y rasguños todavía persistían en su piel y en lo que parecía, por un largo tiempo también

Sentados en el comedor charlaron animadamente, Viktor no comió nada pero a cambio, se le quedo viendo por un largo tiempo, al principio se sintió incomodo, pero descubrió al rato, lo bien que se sentía que te tuvieran en la mira; ser la única persona que alguien podría ver y observar por tanto tiempo sin cansarse, le hacia sentir especial

—Yuuri— Levantó la mirada de su café y se crispó cuando Viktor tomo su mano sobre la mesa y acaricio sus nudillos — ¿No quisieras luego de esto, tocar alguna sonata? ¿Qué dices?

Su mano temblaba, y por eso tuvo que bajar la taza y la mirada por un rato, ¿Tocarían juntos? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

¿Le enseñaría por fin, al prodigio de la música Viktor Nikiforov?

La emoción lo embargo tanto que sus ojos derrochadores de sentimientos brillaron ante lo opaques que habían sufrido luego del incidente, los estímulos que recibía lo hacían tan feliz que su mente comenzó a distorsionar cosas del pasado que tal vez, podrían haberlo hecho negarse

Por eso, cuando extendió su mano, beso su palma y lo tomo entre sus brazos rodeándolo con su sofocante calor, acepto el abrazo, sonrió contra su pecho y dejo que el momento lo elevara alto ante una peligrosa y riesgosa caída.

Entonces Viktor sintió como aceptaba el abrazo y lo apretaba fuerte, hundió la cabeza en su hombro y sonrió de oreja a oreja enterrando las manos en su espalda; lastima el azabache cerraba sus ojos, tal vez el reflejo de la mesa de vidrio, le habría mostrado algún oscuro secreto.

* * *

Mientras que el albino lavaba los platos, subió las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la sala de piano, ignoro que antes los pasillos parecían un laberinto, y comenzó a tararear una canción con ánimo, no había estado así desde hace tanto tiempo que solo se atrevió a escuchar su sonata sin mirar a su alrededor.

Piso algunas manchas de sangre en la alfombra y no se dio cuenta en qué pasillo estaba hasta que tropezó y despertó de su ensueño y letargo jubiloso. Miro a su alrededor desorientado y luego bajó la mirada.

Parpadeo al notar la sangre en el suelo y se quedó un largo tiempo observándola, luego siguió el rastro y se detuvo al contemplar una puerta; la que estaba al lado de la ventana, una de color caoba, raída por el tiempo, la habitación de Viktor, la que visito alguna vez

Estuvo a punto de tomar el pomo y su respiración se detuvo, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse denso mientras que el sudor bajaba por su cien, la adrenalina lleno su ritmo cardiaco y no parpadeo en ningún momento mientras que su mano trémula se acercaba lentamente…

—Oh cierto, debo llegar antes de que Viktor acabe

Pero se detuvo a medio camino y sonrió, la felicidad lo abrumo de nuevo y todo rastro de ansiedad y pánico se esfumaron, la comodidad debía perdurar, el sentimiento cálido en su pecho, no dejaría que se apagase nunca.

 _Nunca._

Cuando llego allá y se sentó, se sintió como un niño de nuevo, espiándolo por la celosía, deleitándose con su música, había preguntas como _¿Por qué olvide todo?_ Que calaban en su mente, pero cada vez que querían salir a flote y hacían doler su pecho, simplemente olvidaba la duda y se sumergía en la absoluta tranquilidad que sentía ahora

Estaba bien, era feliz, era feliz con Viktor.

—Yuuri ~ ¿Tienes algo en mente que quieras tocar?

Chillo al escuchar la voz que se elevó ante el silencio y volteo a mirarlo quedando sin aliento; vestía como en antaño, elegante y de negro, con chaleco apretado, levita larga, un moño amarrado al cuello, viéndose encantador, como el Vitya del pasado y sus manos mágicas ante el piano

—N-no lo sé…

Se sintió como un admirador viendo a su más grande inspiración y se sonrojo, Yuuri estaba fascinado por el personaje ante sus ojos sintiéndose afortunado de ser amado por él, por el pianista, la leyenda prodigiosa, por aquel que solo le miraba a él.

—Ah, ¿Te acuerdas de _Pur et lascif?_

El nombre se repitió 5 veces en su cabeza mientras que el ritmo venía en notas hasta sus memorias, como no recordarla, era la pieza musical de Viktor que más le gustaba.

Asintió eufórico con ganas de escucharla de nuevo, pero el albino tenía otros planes y se lo hizo saber cuándo rebusco en el atril varias partituras, curioso las observo de soslayo pero solo pudo enfocarse en el nombre de la sonata

— _Eternité…_

— ¿Sabes? Después de que te fuiste, estuvo un largo tiempo muy solo~

Se achico en su asiento sintiéndose culpable y Viktor poso las manos en las teclas blancas con el mentón hacia arriba en una postura vehemente

— Sin embargo, siempre supe que volverías

Sintió como le acariciaba la mejilla y acepto su mirada cómplice embelesado por su sonrisa, luego un dedo se deslizo por su mandíbula y levanto su barbilla alzando la cabeza hasta la altura de su indescriptible rostro

—Y ahora que estas aquí ¿Podrías escuchar esta sonata conmigo?

Asintió sin titubeos y lo vio acomodarse el moño, la manera en la que acaricio las primera teclas y carraspeo fuerte, le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo dejándole un cosquilleo en todo su pecho

¿Era alguna alucinación? Su música era como una droga para sus oídos, era un hechizo, un encantamiento que lo embriagaba hasta el tuétano, siempre fuera de este mundo, demasiado impresionante y sublime, no existía aquel que pudiese comparársele y mucho menos superarle

Estaba perdido y danzando en su sonata hasta que una pregunta, a punto de desvanecerse, apareció en su mente

Si era y es tan perfecto ¿Por qué su abuelo alguna vez lo llamo _aprendiz_?

No la respondió y a cambio lo miro con ojos anhelantes y perdidos, siempre fue perfecto, su música parecía trasladarse en todos los tiempos, porque incluso ahora en el presente, podía escucharlo vívidamente como si los años no hicieron efecto, como si su talento solo se incrementara con el tiempo, como si Viktor fuera eterno.

Las manos le cosquillearon al sentirse incapaz de tocar a su lado, pero el albino lo empujo suavemente animándolo a meterse y con sus ojos le señalo la partitura

Incluso su letra, seguía siendo igual de perfecta

—Me sentiría honrado de que me acompañaras – Se ruborizo bajando la mirada, ah, ahí estaba, los sentimientos salieron a flote de su pecho y trago saliva nervioso — Te estoy esperando~

El respingo que hizo mover todo su cuerpo lo despabilo rápidamente y dando una rápida mirada, toco la primera nota temiendo equivocarse, pero el oji-azul le otorgo la confianza suficiente para proseguir y hombro a hombro, Yuuri sintió su cálida presencia al lado, como si fuera el pasado.

No existió, por un momento, todos los problemas y errores, y solo quedó plasmado en ese instante, el ruido de sus corazones al unísono, resguardo de recuerdos y muchos, muchos secretos.

Viktor había esperado años al fondo del pozo, pero ahora que Yuuri ya se había sumergido entre sus brazos, prontamente el desenlace estaba cerca.

El final, junto con Yuuri, iba a ser eterno.

* * *

Habían pasado las semanas y su relación parecía incrementarse cada día, no habían peleas, gritos, ya no temía verlo en las noches, escucharlo en los pasillos, lo único que sentía era su corazón desenfrenado, repleto de emociones

Con el tiempo ¿todo se perdona cierto?

Atrapados a cada lado del túnel, sus manos se encontraban entre la penumbra y ahora era el moreno el que no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo, a dejar su mano; las cosas estaban disueltas en su mente, recuerdos tormentosos llegaban en forma de pesadillas, pero siempre encontraba en su lecho, un cuerpo, oía susurros, un canto, eran arrullos en las noches, besos en el día

Ya no importaban las dudas, era amado, amaba y era feliz, estaban bien, estaban juntos, podían hacerlo

Abrazado a su cuerpo desnudo, encontraba paz, y sintiendo sus finas manos tomando su cintura, podía enterrarse entre las sabanas bajo un lecho íntimo, como si fuese la primera vez que Viktor lo devoraba, desconociendo cosas pasadas, errores pasados, olvidando, ignorando.

Estaba cegado, pero quería estarlo.

Hoy en día, estaba sentado en el despacho de su abuelo acomodando algunas cosas mientras que Viktor acomodaba los libros de la biblioteca, eran una pareja normal, en una mansión normal; así se sentía.

Estaban tan ocupados organizando las cosas que no notaron cuando comenzó a llover, no obstante, Viktor que estaba desempolvando los libros, encontró en el estante algo interesante

—Yuuri~

Desvió la mirada del retrato que sostenía en sus manos y miro el disco de vinilo que sostenía él entre sus manos, frunció el ceño sin entender que hacia pero entendió al instante cuando lo vio soplar quitándole el polvo

—Yo también creo que es buena idea poner música, pero me- ¿Q-Que haces?

Cuando encontró el gramófono y acomodo la ajuga en el vinilo moviendo la manivela, la música sonó entrecortada mientras que la pregunta brotaba de sus labios, después el albino lo tomo de la manos y lo saco de su silla invitándolo a bailar

— S-Sa-Sabes que no-no sé…

— ¿Y? Siempre hay una primera vez

Se sintió como un tonto dando vueltas con él, lo tomaba de la cintura y alzaba su mano derecha por sobre su cabeza en un tipo de vals realmente vergonzoso ¿En verdad estaban haciendo eso? Temía pisarlo, estaba haciendo el ridículo

—P-P-Pero

—Mírame Yuuri ¿Que ves?

Dejo de observar sus pies y se encontro de cara con sus facciones tranquilas, se veía sonriente y ahí, como siempre, estaba él, siempre él, en su pupila azul

—Y-Yo, soy yo

Chocaron con el escritorio e hicieron caer un montón de libros, sin embargo seguían dando vueltas y vueltas mientras que la canción seguía resonando en el lugar, al mismo tiempo, Yuuri podía escuchar las carcajadas del albino y oír sus propia incesante risa ya que siempre tropezaban con algo nuevo; era una experiencia linda en donde eran participes los dos

—Ves, no debes de temer

Si de algo podía jactarse, era de poder tocar el piano e imitar cualquier sonata que viera solo una vez, al contrario de lo que era bailar y seguirle el paso a Viktor, que ahora estaba llevándolo hasta la puerta, sacándolo del despacho y dando vueltas por todo los pasillos tal vez con la intención de marearlo o hacerlo agotarse

Bailaron, un rato, pasando por el pasillo de aquella puerta y pisando la alfombra manchada, pero el albino no quera detenerse, y Yuuri seguía balbuceando nerviosamente, aun cuando sus manos sostenían su camisa fuertemente sin intención de soltarse

— ¿Es posible que también sea bueno en el baile?

Escondió la sonrisa cuando se mordió los labios y Viktor hundió el rostro en su hombro abrazándolo fuertemente, pero eso, de alguna manera, le hacía creer dentro de su frágil cabeza, que lo sostendría siempre y nunca lo dejaría ir; el corazón latiendo rápido, los sentimientos aflorando, en un ambiente nada apropiado, los dos estaban juntos sintiendo lo mismo

 _Lo mismo…_

Se separaron mirándose un rato y la sonrisa que le dedico hizo que se le escapara un par de lágrimas, era amado, estaba siendo amado.

— ¿Otra vez llorando? — Le acaricio los cabellos hipando y se restregó fuertemente los ojos, era un bebe llorón — ¿un par de mimos calmaran esos lloriqueos? Cierto que sí, Si~

Se rio entre el llanto sintiendo cosquillas en su estómago y se quitó las manos del rostro dejando que lo besara

Sus labios eran asfixiantes, calientes, muy fogosos

Era todo lo que necesitaba, lo que quería, solo eso pedía.

Por la ventana se escuchó un gran ventarrón y luego el timbre de la puerta, no quería ir a abrir, pero las suaves manos de Nikiforov le acunaron las mejillas pidiéndolo que fuera

La mirada que le dio le sonrojo por completo, y fue cuestión de tiempo, pero mientras que caminaba entre los múltiples pasillos, bajaba las escaleras y trataba de calmar su desenfrenado corazón, no estaba preparado para nada cuando abrió la puerta, asomo su cabeza, sintió la ventisca fría en su rostro y al final

Siempre lo bueno al final…

—Buen día Señor Katsuki.

Dos personas captaron su atención, una cabellera rubia y luego la negra, dos monedas de diferente cara, con la misma facción y una serie de preguntas que responder

— Estamos investigando la muerte de la señorita Nishigori y su esposo Takeshi ,y parece que usted es el principal sospechoso

La soga comenzó a romperse, los brazos se perdieron dentro del túnel, no hubo quien lo sostuviera al caer del pozo

Nunca, nunca podría escapar, de la realidad.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 _ **Ninna Tendo** : **¿Y ahora como te sientes? ¿Bonito no? JAJAJAJAJ Espero te hayas secado esas lagrimas querida, todavía queda(?) ¡Oh! En serio me halagas mucho ;; pero yo veo muchas fallas cuando escribo y en verdad no me comparo a los grandes escritores como borges y su literatura, creeme que hay mejores que yo, pero nunca me quedare atras igual, llegare y los alcanzaré owo no te preocupes, esta bien owo, muchas gracias a ti por leer, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **PINKIDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **JAJJAJA con el tiempo todo se irá despejando, solo dire que alguna vez en tus review dijiste algo que fue verdad, lastima no recuerde en cual xD espero te haya gustado este capitulo, adios~**_

 _ **Mushu**_ _Smaug **: UFF, preguntas que tal vez nunca se resolverán xD(?) o quien sabe...pues, Viktor sabe jugar muy bien ¿No crees? mi bebé es todo un amor :3 pero me pregunto ¿Qué oscuro secreto tendrá? :0 Ssisisi yo tambien me di cuenta, es cálido...¿Y el fantasma? Viktor en verdad lo ama...(?) un dia fuera de la realidad es maravilloso ¿Eh? ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero este capitulo te haya transmitido la tranquilidad y paz que sentía Katsuki, en verdad lo necesitaba, en fin, adios~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola!**_ _ **A mi tambien me dolia cuando le hacian daño a mi prota...y ahora que soy la que causa el daño... AJJAJAJ ¡Duele aun más! ;; en verdad esa es mi meta, que sea perturbador xD bueno, era obvio pero ¿A manos de Yuuri? uhhh, bueno, la culpa parece ser lo unico que puede matarnos ¿No crees? O bueno, sí eres Yuuri, un cobarde, sí :D sin embargo, han habido miles de cosas y desarrollo que hacen que admire al cerdito, en serio. Sobre su cordura...pues, como ves, la cosa están duras...Rem significa Realidad y que hace Yuuri pues...cof cof, mejor me callo xD ¿Miedo? ¿Crees que no era posible? En verdad si trasmito algo cumpli con mi meta xD, no diario... pero si cambie el tiempo porque en una semana no podia hacerlo xD, en dos uff, es mucho mejor owo ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Byebye~**_

 _ **Fujioka-Miyazono:**_ _ **Tu sí sabes cómo resumir el capítulo *guiño* creo que deberias de sacarte esa esperanza...o quien sabe xD, tal vez no JAJAJJA uff, no sé nada xD, muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hoy era festivo! Pero alguien me cayó del cielo y me llevo de compras ...xD no me quejo pero casi que no JAJAJJA Aqui les dejo este hermoso capítulo que en lo personal me encanto, aunque tal vez es porque sé que pasa xD y solo espero que entiendan que sucede en la mente de Yuuri**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	15. Caecus

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, palabras desconocidas y nuevas y algo de olor a ra**_

 **¡Perdón la tardanza! notas al final ;; al fic.**

* * *

 _ **Caecus**_

 _Sombras confusamente mezcladas_

 _A los pálidos mudos convulsivos_

 _Escalofríos de algo parecido al amor_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—O-Oh, o-oficiales

Hablar fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, su voz titubeante y nerviosa daba paso a las sospechas, pues el rubio entrecerró sus ojos al verlo y el moreno carraspeó fuerte…

Eso solo le hacía sentir como una hormiga bajo una gran lupa

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Que les trae por aquí…?

Los dos se miraron, un vistazo cómplice bastó para que fruncieran el ceño y se cruzaran de brazos, Yuuri había ignorado que ya habían dicho sus motivos de la visita y por si fuera poco, la categoría que era bajo sus ojos

Un _sospechoso_

Se mordió los labios sin saber que responder ante el silencio y se regañó a si mismo al encogerse en el marco de la puerta, estaba tan asustado que sus uñas se fundieron con la madera casi delirantemente y sus rodillas se juntaron más haciéndolo tocar el suelo

— ¿G-Gustari…

Brusco, el movimiento de atrás fue algo sorpresivo y brusco. _Vikto_ r terminó por abrir la puerta de par en par y asomo su melena albina con una sonrisa deslumbrante, luego lo jalo de la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo cálido y robusto.

—Caballeros ¿No desean entrar? Hace algo de frío afuera

El rubio estuvo a punto de objetar, pues hacía calor y no había necesidad de entrar, no obstante, el que se veía más experimentado y serio miró a sus espaldas detallando el camino apedreado y se abrigó con sus brazos al sentir la brisa fría que venía del sur.

— ¿Y bien?

Contemplaron su sonrisa extraña, era tan sincera que no pudieron negarse ante tal hospitalidad, estaban siendo convidados y tenían la poca, aunque todavía certeza de que sería grato; entraron cuidadosamente haciendo chirriar la madera y Yuuri apretó la camisa de Viktor entre sus dedos pegando el oído en su pecho, su corazón estaba relajado, muy muy calmado, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero...se veía…tan apacible

Termino por seguir con su mirada, bajo sus lentes de marco azul, a los dos entes que miraban sin escrúpulos su mansión mientras era abrigado por el brazo del albino; ya no era como hace unos minutos, ya no se sentía abrazado por el más dulce amante, era como si el tiempo hubiese regresado hasta hace unos días cuando lo único que sentía era el miedo, los nervios, la angustia del monstruo, de Viktor.

Levantó la cabeza sintiendo su fuerte agarre en la cintura y quiso empujarlo fuera, pero había algo, algo en su interior, que lo obligaba a acorrucarse más en su cuerpo tibio, sus sentimientos lo doblegaron, y sintiéndose a la deriva, la única soga que tenía a su alcance estaba dispuesta a dejar que la jalase todo lo quisiese

Así que ¿Era normal que estuviese rogando para que Viktor lo tomara más fuerte entre sus brazos? ¿Tanto como para esconderlo de sus escrutadas miradas? Solo quería hundir la cabeza en su pecho y no sentir sus ojos recelosos, sus bocas diciendo a susurros:

" _Asesino"_

No quería, no quería

—Yuuri, iré a prender la chimenea, tú a cambio puedes hacer un poco de té para estos caballeros

Los oficiales sentados en sus sillones asintieron lentamente mientras que el abrazo se deshacía, se sintió vacío y frio, pero recupero un poco su compostura y no anhelo su tacto hasta que lo vio desaparecer entre los pasillos

— ¿C-Con azúcar o s-sin ella?

Los dos parecieron entender, o tal vez comprender, que su titubeo constante parecía ser algo más de costumbre que nervios o ansiedad; volvieron a asentir sin decir ni una palabra y rápidamente se fue a la cocina y comenzó a calentar agua sosteniéndose del mesón

Si hace algún tiempo, gozaba de no sentir la pesadez en su pecho, ahora era imposible no codiciar ese sentimiento, por un momento, por un mísero momento, pensó que sería feliz, que tal vez, desde hoy, ya no habría problemas, incluso estaba preparado a una vida con Viktor, sin escapar, sin temor, una falsa, pero que no dolía.

Hace unos minutos y semanas, podía dormir tranquilo observado por ojos índigos, mientras que su corazón se llenaba a borbotones simplemente con el apasionante amor que Viktor exclamaba hacia él, pero… era falso, era falso, era falso y le gustaba, y temía, temía lo que sentía, porque se había acostumbrado

Y mientras que las marcas de sus uñas se pegaban a sus palmas y su frente se estampaba contra al filo del figón, estaba buscando en su interior volver a esos tiempos, a cuando vivía en la incredulidad y aparentemente, del amor que sentía por Viktor.

* * *

Cuando la tetera silbo, se sobresaltó tanto que hizo caer las cajas de té que estaban encima de la alacena, su cuerpo giró bruscamente tratando de remediar el caos, pero la sorpresiva brisa que indicaba que invierno estaba cerca, trajo consigo que la ventana se abriera de sopetón asustándolo aún más. Su cuerpo reaccionó a cubrirse la cabeza y chillar como un ratón, agachándose en el suelo, sintiendo las agujas gélidas en su piel nívea

—¿Esta bien?

Sin embargo, una chillona voz camuflada por una fuerte se oyó por toda la cocina. Elevo la vista detallando la melena rubia que estaba ayudándole a levantar las cosas y trato de sonreír apretando fuerte sus manos temblorosas

—S-S-Si…

Levantaron las cajas y las pusieron encima de la mesón en completo silencio, Yuuri las abrió lentamente bajo la atenta mirada del oji-verde y trago saliva al verse observado de manera tan crítica y crucial

—L-Lo siento yo-

Se crispo por su repentina voz y resoplo avergonzado, estaba muy tenso, si no se calmaba ahora sería aún más evidente quien fue el asesino de la familia Nishigori…

No era enteramente él…pero tampoco podía salirse de aquel terrible cuadro en donde solo estaba pintada la tragedia

—Señor, debería calmarse un poco, me hace pensar que de verdad es el asesino — La respiración se le corto de un tajo, pero el rubio giro su cabeza a un lado y sonrió — Es una broma, la verdad usted no es el sospechoso número uno

No supo que decir ante eso, primero porque seguía titilando del miedo, y segundo porque todavía no podía tragarse aquella palabras "Usted no es un sospechoso"

—Mi compañero, Otabek, dijo eso solamente porque su mansión es la que queda más cerca de la casa Nishigori, es irónico, pues no esta tan cerca que digamos

Su manzana de adán se movió inquieta mientras que asentía erráticamente, la casa estaba a kilómetros, muy, muy lejos, y era tanto así que aun desconocía como Yuko podía caminarse todo el camino sin algún vehículo

—O-Oh ya veo…

El rubio torció la boca en una mueca que solo lo desconcertó más, no sabía qué hacer, como comportarse, estaba distraído y no tenía ni idea de cómo proseguir ¿Seguir hablando? ¿Quedarse callado? Hace mucho tiempo no recibía visitas en casa y ahora que tenía compañía, y que veía a alguien _humano,_ no sabía ni como sentirse al respecto

—Tu…

Dejo de tutearlo, pero eso no le molesto para nada, eran de la misma edad si se fijaba bien, o incluso, ese chico era un poco más joven, tenía una cara de niña casi andrógina, pero se notaban sus facciones masculinas en esos pequeños trazos de su nariz y boca

— ¿Vives solo?

El cielo estaba teñido de una luna amarillenta, grande, situada desde la cumbre, que los acechaba a través de cortinas orladas y pálidas, iluminándolos, en compañía del viento y árboles que oscilan tenebrosos, que suspiran en la soledad entre sí, y se ocultan entre la penumbra; Yuuri podía ver todo eso desde su ventana mientras que su corazón delator, tocando su garganta, le obstruía el paso para decir algo

¿V-Vivir…solo?

Pensó que era algún juego de su mente, pero el rubio estaba parado ahí, escudriñándolo con sus profundos ojos verdes y preguntando _"¿Vives solo?"_

O-Ósea que…

No comprendió la situación, pues el momento de la puerta y su reciente entrada seguía vivido en sus mente, entonces...¿Por qué preguntaba si vivía solo?

Lo miro de reojo, sus manos ocupadas en la tetera, y abrió la llave del lavamanos dejando que el agua corriera, sintiendo que el ruido podía acallar sus demonios internos

—S-S-Sí…vivo solo

Un escalofrió se deslizo por todo el cuerpo del rubio a la vez que un relámpago rompía la plena oscuridad; el oficial de policía retrocedió un poco mientras que Yuuri lavaba un par de utensilios sin quitar la vista del lavabo, el cuchillo, la esponja, el agua, sus manos.

—N-No dije mi nombre…

No era conocido por ser tan cobarde…pero aun era un novato y este tipo de cosas, este tipo de situaciones, no sabía manejarlas. El azabache cerro el grifo y sirvió las tazas de té con lentitud, fue extraño no verle temblar o titubear, su semblante muerto solo le daba más pavor

— S-Soy Y-Yuri Plisetsky…

Se sintió extraño ¿Por qué se sentía tan intimidado? El ambiente se había sumido en una tranquilidad y desolación casi prófuga de todos los males, entonces ¿Que era esa nubla que aparecía ante sus ojos? Eran como gotas de angustia escurriéndose de las paredes, creando un charco de ácido a sus pies capaz de matarlo, con el terror trepando por sus costados y la mirada alazán del pelinegro, morando cerca suyo…

Yuuri le entregó la taza de té con delicadeza, y puso la otra en un plato deslizándose hasta la sala, luego el oji-verde le siguió sin chistar aun sin comprender que había sucedido en la cocina, pues todavía seguía escuchando la palabra _solo_ resonando en el lugar.

* * *

Mientras que trataba de disimular su lívida piel, su corazón ardoroso y sus inmensas ganas de llorar, Yuuri se sentó en el sofá al frente de los dos hombres con delicadeza y los contemplo tomarse su té, estaban concentrado en el sabor mientras que olían el hálito con gusto, incluso se veían cómodos y relajados, o al menos eso mostraba el callado y serio Otabek que degustaba su taza con parsimonia

Pasó un buen rato hasta que por fin se diera cuenta que Viktor había prendido la chimenea, la calidez repentina que inundo toda la mansión la sintió incluso en la más pequeña fibra de su piel, la gélida estancia se calentó un poco para el reconfortante alivio de los invitados, pero el moreno todavía nervioso no estaba preparado para todas las cosas que podían pasar en ese instante

—Vaya ¿Cuándo prendió usted la chimenea? No me di cuenta en ningún momento

Apretó sus manos y junto sus rodillas sin tener el valor de mirarlos al rostro, habia una profusión en sus miradas que no lo dejaban pensar, y estaba seguro que de ser así, se sentiría más angustiado y miedoso de lo acostumbrado.

—Su mansión es muy suntuosa, realmente bella

No se esperaba ningún comentario con respecto a su mansión y mucho menos que dijera que era "suntuosa", cualquiera con bastantes tornillos en la cabeza tendría miedo; las puertas chirriantes, el viento que suspira, hay muchos rincones del lugar oscuros y llenos de asolación…nadie, nadie querría vivir ahí

A menos de que la mansión estuviera ligada a tus más íntimos recuerdos

—Oh

Escucho un ligero resoplido de asombro y sintió la incipiente incertidumbre, el oficial pelinegro de nombre Otabek alzo su cabeza y detallo el marco con arabesco de oro, el lienzo en óleo, al caballero posado eternamente en su sillón y observando. Nunca pudo deshacerse del cuadro y ahora que era tan real como para tocarlo, no había forma ni siquiera de desaparecer de su vista.

Respiro profundo al verlos perdidos en el cuadro, sus cabezas giradas en la misma dirección contemplando lo mismo le ponía inquieto, y mucho más ahora que su mente estaba dispersa y alerta; podía escuchar como las ventanas comenzaban a cerrarse de improvisto, ver como por la puerta escurren las hojas al caer, sentir el cálido fuego de la chimenea lejos, lejos de su sitio.

— _Yuuri_

Se cubrió los oídos desoyendo cualquier voz, pues escuchaba la de _Viktor_ pegada al surco de su oreja, y era tan ígnea que lo sobresaltaba de sobremanera.

— _Hey, Yuuri~_

Levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y detalló al albino que oscilaba a su alrededor, _Viktor_ le sonrió recargándose en el sillón y las mejillas se le calentaron al ver aquella curva en su boca

— ¿Señor?

Cuando volteo respondiendo el llamado, las miradas desconcertadas que le regalaron lo hicieron encogerse en su sillón.

— ¿Esta bien?

Miro de reojo a su derecha y desgraciadamente solo encontró el vacío, no había nadie.

—S-Sí…lo siento

Escucho un bostezo alto y bullicioso, la soñolienta modorra comenzaba a ensañarse en uno de los oficiales que si recordaba bien el nombre, era Yuri, el rubio. Su taciturno rostro comenzó a contagiárselo, pero antes de adormecer sus sentidos, contempló la pintura cayendo en la cuenta de algo; era diferente. Viktor seguía ahí con sus ojos índigos y su sonrisa, pero tenía en su marco un afiligranado más delicado, en las matices del rostro y cuerpo, trazos más desordenados, pintados de colores oscuros, algo frívolos.

El retrato, en resumen, era más tenebroso, casi como si fuera un espejo que mostraba la verdadera identidad de Viktor; aterrador, terrible, pavoroso, un caníbal sediento de carne, de sangre…

 _De tu amor_

Trago saliva encogiéndose en su silla y empino la taza de té hacia sus labios con lentitud, estaba ya muy oscuro y la neblina se acumulaba alrededor de su casa, asechando sus ventanas y opacando su vista…ya no podía escapar de esta.

—S-Señores

Los visitantes elevaron su cabeza a la par dispuestos a escucharlo fuerte y claro, ahora que Yuri le había explicado en la cocina la verdadera razón por la que estaban ahí, no había razón para estar asustado ¿Cierto?

— ¿Q-Quisieran pasar la noche aquí?

Entre miradas confundidas mientras que entraban en un estado de vigilia, Yuuri sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia el techo y encontró la silueta de Viktor recargada en el barandal de las escaleras, su mano acunando la mejilla, y la gran sonrisa trepando por sus labios.

—Si no es mucha molestia…

Les brindo un asentimiento tembloroso mientras que hablaban entre sí a murmullos y miró de nuevo hacia el techo; Viktor ensanchó su sonrisa observándolo con sus penetrantes luceros, la iris cerúlea, la pupila negra lacerante que se engrandecía a medida que más lo contemplaba, su cornea, su cornea azulina y al final su reflejo, que como siempre, solo era él.

Desoyó las palabras del oficial Otabek concentrado en su mirada, y entonces cuando el relámpago apareció de improvisto irrumpiendo la oscuridad, Viktor desapareció.

* * *

—Aquí están sus cuartos…

Les abrió la puerta de una habitación con dos camas continuas y se ajustó más el abrigo levantando la lámpara de quinqué que hace poco había conseguido; en sus momentos de paz y tranquilidad, esculcando algunas cosas que antes pertenecieron a su abuelo, encontró ese viejo y sucio candil que le abrigaría en la penumbra, ya no más candelabros, ahora tenía esa pequeña lamparilla.

Los dos hombres examinaron el lugar mientras que metía una mano a su bolsillo, ya que a pesar de parecer inofensivo, todos sus movimientos eran vigilados, y cuando Otabek lo volteo a ver en el marco de la puerta tan lívido e inquieto, entrecerró los ojos

—Señor Katsuki, le agradecemos todo lo que usted está haciendo

Trago saliva haciendo ademanes para que no le tomara tanta importancia y le explicó dónde estaba el baño y la cocina mientras que el aire gélido se concentraba en el lugar una vez más

—No se preocupe, estaremos bien

Por un momento pensó que era algo extraño que aquellos hombres no comenzarán su interrogatorio, e incluso imagino que lo harían cuando tomaban té en la sala…el hecho de que se estuvieran conteniendo, como si esperaran algo, le ponía nervioso y asustadizo

Luego de hablar un poco más, se despidió mirando de soslayo el rostro efusivo del rubio, parecía encantado con la habitación, porque a pesar de no tener sábanas de seda o un balcón como el suyo, habían nichos que colgaban de la pared con cuadros antiguos y heráldicos, caballeros de caballo blanco y escudos con alas, podrían ser la diversión para cualquier niño y no dudaba que aquel oji-verde fuera uno de ellos.

Suspiro encaminándose a su habitación, seguía desconfiado, pero si estaba todo el día en su habitación nadie entraría y-

—L-La sangre…

Miro el quinqué y la ígnea llama apretando la manija, el fuego con su alazán iris se volvió más brillante, la pupila se le dilato de la impresión y se desvió de su camino rápidamente

La alfombra cerca de las escaleras, seguía con esa horrorosa mancha

La había ignorado todo este tiempo, pero ahora que tenía a los oficiales respirándole en la nuca, no podía darse el lujo de dejar eso ahí, por eso, mientras que a zancadas se acercaba a su destino, se sintió como un idiota. ¿Cómo no había caído en cuenta de eso antes?

En su camino ya estaba contando las cosas que necesitaba para limpiar la alfombra: agua, jabón, cloro y una esponja. Trasnocharía si era posible, pero debía de quitar esa mancha antes de que amaneciera

Con ese pensamiento en mente, estaba preparado para brindarle un vistazo y bajar rápidamente las escaleras para buscar los materiales, sin embargo, cuando llego y se agacho para ver de cerca, no había nada

La alfombra estaba limpia

Miro a su alrededor escandalizado y jadeo encarnando las uñas a la altura de su pecho, su corazón empezaba a latir rápido porque sentía que Viktor estaba cerca, y su cuerpo anhelaba por un instante, un poco de su presencia cálida y reconfortante…lo admitía, y ya desde hace algún tiempo no provocaba el mismo bochorno de antes; necesitaba del albino…

De hecho, solo podía confesar que encontraba el sentimiento que sentía, como algo repulsivo. No podía evitarlo, pero si criticarlo, pues se sentía aún más solitario cuando veía que la única mano extendida hacia él, era la del albino

Ya no encontraba alguna salida para el húmedo y sofocante túnel, así que o viviría ahí para siempre, o buscaba alguna vela para encender el camino…

Y fue extraño pero, mientras que se sentaba en el primer peldaño y acunaba sus mejillas, la vela que imaginó para su túnel, fue la de Viktor.

* * *

Sintió algo baboso en su mejilla y se despertó descubriendo que se había quedado dormido en las escaleras; había estaba tan meditabundo que simplemente cayó como un tronco seco y enterró el rostro en sus rodillas poniendo el candil a su lado.

Abrió sus parpados poco a poco y cuando su visión se enfocó, se encontró con Makkachin en sus narices jadeando con la lengua afuera

— ¿M-Makkachin?

Hace rato que no había visto al caniche, de hecho, no lo recordaba desde hace unas semanas atrás, y no sabía si era porque estaba demasiado metido en esa farsa de la felicidad o porque el poodle siempre desaparecía misteriosamente

— ¿C-Como estas? A-ah ¡espera!

Se había sentido grato dormir con esa cálida sensación pues la chimenea ahora solo tenía rescoldos en su interior, sin embargo, no pensó lo mismo cuando se levantó bruscamente y la espalda le crujió quejándose por la mala posición; Makkachin tomo el quinqué mordiendo la agarradera y corrió por los pasillos obligándolo a perseguirlo

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Quería jugar? Estaba tan amodorrado como para querer divertirse ahora, y tampoco es que no quisiese pero, de cierto modo la palabra "Feliz y diversión" no cabían ni en la mansión, ni en esta situación.

— ¡Makachinn!

Corrió por varios pasillos sin quitarle la mirada de encima y trato de detenerlo, pero el caniche con el candil iluminando el camino miro hacia atrás y corrió aún más rápido desviándolo hasta el jardín cerca del comedor

— ¿E-El jardín?

Abrió la puerta corrediza y asomo su cabeza, el día estaba frio, y el vapor que salía de su boca cada que jadeaba bailaba con la brisa y luego desaparecía

—¡Makachin!

Comenzó a llamarlo cuando lo vio perderse en el jardín, pero lo único que escuchaba eran los suspiros de las flores que estiraban sus cuellos e inclinaban sus cabezas, el grillo y su chillido constante, y el viento al treparse por las hojas de los arboles.

— ¿Debería entrar?

Se abrazo las costillas resoplando, no podía volver sin el candil azafranado

— ¡Makkach-

Dejo de gritar cuando de entre las flores salió la cabeza de Makkachin, tenia el quinqué en la boca pero algo extraño en la cabeza

— ¿Qué es eso?

Se acercó agarrando la lámpara para dejarla en el suelo y luego se limpió sus empañadas gafas mirando de cerca; era una rana, grande y por lo que veía, vieja también

— ¿Que hace una rana en el jardín…?

Se preguntó en voz baja, y el caniche pareció entenderlo porque ladro dejando que la tomara en sus manos. Era viscosa, y podía sonar repugnante pero la baba de su piel se le pegaba a sus dedos fríos como pegamento

— Oh, espera…¿Tú no eres…?

Rememoro algo que había sucedido hace un largo tiempo y atrás la sonrisa que trazo sus labios, amerito aquella diversión

—Mari, eres la rana Mari

La acuno en sus manos elevando la mirada y retrocedió metiéndose a la casa cuando escuchó a lo lejos el teléfono sonando.

* * *

Con la rana acunada en sus manos, se encaminó a contestar el teléfono con Makkachin a su lado agitando el rabo, se sentía como el pequeño Yuuri que deseaba que no metieran a Mari a la sopa, caminando por los pasillos, sin miedo o nervios…estaba tranquilo ahora que podía confirmar que tenía a los oficiales en la mira

Cuando subió las escaleras e interceptó el teléfono que sonaba, contempló la puerta, aquel portón que estaba al lado de la ventana, y sintió algo de movimiento en sus palmas, pero solo contesto desviando la mirada hacia la ventana

— ¿Si? ¿Quién habla?

— _¿Señor Katsuki?_

Asintió afirmando que era su nombre y bajo la mirada frunciendo el ceño, la rana, atrapada entre sus manos, estaba pálida y tenía los ojos rojos

— _Lamentamos informarle que su hermana…—_ Titubeo, pero no estaba tan atento a lo que decía porque de pronto, la rana comenzó a agonizar entre su manos— _su hermana acabe de fallecer…lo sentimos_

Y entonces, cuando el silencio perduro en su carne, y la noticia logro comprenderla, la rana dejo de moverse

Estaba muerta.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 ** _Mushu Smaug_** _:_ ** _Todo estaba bien hasta que se metió la intriga xD La calidez que siente es muy reconfortante uwu y ya veo que tienes demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas JAJJAJA aunque mira, ya sabes que paso con Mari :D debía de traer tempestad xD tanta tormenta daña el ecosistema JAJJA xD Perdona la demora :c Dos palabras: Escuela secundaria, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este tambien,nos vemos~_**

 ** _Ninna Tendo:_** ** _Sorry not Sorry, desde un principio todo estaba destinado a ser así xD pues si lo son~ no son propiamente personajes favoritos (Menos Otabek 7v7 aunque le sienta mejor un JJ que un mocoso rubio JAJ) ¡Espero este capitulo te haya gustado! perdón la demora :C adioss~_**

 ** _PINKDIAMOND4000:_** ** _Te juro que si fuera una lectora xD estaria así de preocupada JAJJA claramente no te dire cuando era xD cuando terminemos, tal vez podamos entenderlo owo disculpa la tardanza, la verdad si demoro en actualizar xD en fin, gracias por leer~ espero te haya gustado, bye~_**

 ** _Fujioka Miyazono_** _:_ ** _¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! no te puedo decir nada xD pero con este capítulo tal vez puedas confirmar algo o por el contrario dudar más owo, de hecho, es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, me gusta la esencia que tuvo, demostrando un farsa casi espantosa; es como imaginar a Yuuri con los ojos vendados recibiendo caricias en un cuarto oscuro, pero feliz de ser amado y poder tomar una mano cálida. En fin, espero este capitulo te haya gustado, nos vemos~_**

 ** _Guest:_ _¡Hace tanto tiempooooooo no recibía un comentario así! owo Me encanta como interpretas todo, y tranquila, nunca una opinión es incorrecta, pues es lo que he demostrado (Eso significa que lo hice bien) y :D Nono, yo espero volverte a leerte de nuevo, si deseas comentar algo estoy aquí para responder owo no sé si habrá esperanza y un pequeño atisbo de luz, pero mientras tanto, vamos a disfrutar esto antes de que se acabe xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! espero te haya encantado, byebye_**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, creo que la excusa de no haber actualizado ya la conocen mucho xD así que solamente diré que... ¡Ya estamos cerca del final! Personalmente y admito, tuve que sentarme a pensar muy seriamente en todo el desarrollo, pero llegando a una conclusión estoy amando mucho el rumbo que ha tomado este fic (Pues sería uno corto) y también deseo que lo estén disfrutando mucho al igual que yo.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	16. Kyrie eleison

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, palabras desconocidas y casi climax(?)**_

 _ **Al capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Kyrie eleison**

 _Gimo, como un reo,_

 _El pecado enrojece mi rostro;_

 _Perdona, Dios, a quien te implora._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La oscura sombra reflejada en la puerta atrajo su atención mientras que colgaba lentamente, la noticia resonaba en un eco incesante por todo el lugar, pero era oídos sordos hacia la inminente y devastadora sorpresa.

—De seguro sus últimas palabras fueron… "Ojala te pudras en el infierno, Yuuri"

Río sosteniéndose de la mesa ante el leve mareo que comenzó a nublarlo, estaba sorprendido, y su piel se volvía de un color casi cadavérico, pero no había que temer, todavía podía quedarse en pie y no sucumbir ante la pesada culpa.

—Es una pena que hayas muerto, Mari.

Silbo suavemente tocando el estómago de la rana, estaba fría, y tenía los ojos blancos y desorbitados, eso pondría feliz a Mila, de seguro la echaría en la sopa.

— Después de que pasamos tantos tiempo juntos…

No fue capaz de deshacerse de ella, prefirió quedarse en el mismo lugar examinándola un buen rato sin ninguna intención morbosa de por medio, y aunque por un momento algunos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, siguió tambaleante en el mismo lugar aun contemplándola.

—Sería bueno enterrarte en el jardín, no hay espacio en la sopa para ti, no creo a que los invitados le agrade eso.

Volvió a sonreír, jactándose de sus chistes sórdidos, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo en el que había venido, quería rezar y creer que los invitados no eran para nada noctámbulos, no sería agradable toparse con uno de ellos ahora que estaba a punto de enterrar a Mari.

— ¿Sabes? Te llegue a odiar por un tiempo…pero siempre fuiste mi hermana, mi querida hermana.

Cruzó por el otro pasillo risueño y las moscas que rondaban cerca comenzaron a posarse sobre el cuerpo inerte; Yuuri se detuvo deponiendo su sonrisa y observó detenidamente, luego sus ojos se abrieron despacio viendo el cadáver en sus manos, y la quijada le tembló.

—Muerta.

* * *

Antes de entrar al jardín, inundado de las más fuertes pesadumbres, Makkachin se le cruzó en el camino tan alegre y juguetón como siempre. Lo primero que hizo, al verlo tan triste y desolado, fue enterrarle las dos patas en el pecho.

—No sé qué hacer…

El caniche olio la rana y Yuuri pensó en lo fétida que estaría luego de unos días aproximadamente, ahora su cuerpo estaba fresco, pero pronto empezaría a llenarse de gusanos.

—Ya no me queda nadie…

Makkachin olfateo al anfibio con más insistencia, pero el azabache lo alejo de su nariz y lo llevó al jardín buscando una pala con la mirada.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de en donde es-

El torbellino que le revolvió el cabello lo tomó desprevenido, y tal vez por eso, la sorpresa que le siguió, se duplicó más. El canino tomo a la rana en su boca y comenzó a correr lejos del lugar con mucha prisa.

— ¿Eh? ¡Es-Espera! ¡No-No te lleves a Mari!

Lo siguió presuroso desconcertado por la repentina acción, los perros eran curiosos y enérgicos, pero no cualquiera agarraba un cadáver en la boca y se marchaba ufano, incluso parecía una espuria sacada de algún cuento de fantasía.

La neblina soñolienta, lenta y en vigilia, lo cegó por un instante, y ya no veía a la distancia el cuerpo onírico de Makkachin.

— ¿No estaré…soñando?

Se miró las palmas trazando el camino de sus falanges hasta las uñas y trago saliva, no podía creérselo, no cuando Makkachin llegaba de repente en una forma tangible, no cuando Mari caía muerta al igual que la rana, y mucho menos que ahora el perro se llevara el cadáver casi culposo de un delito.

De seguro no era más que imágenes oníricas ¿Cierto?

La bruma comenzó a dispersarse poco a poco, y mientras que sentía debajo de sus pies la vasta vegetación, encontró al caniche de espaldas agitando la rana como un juguete.

—Vamos, dámela ya.

Demandó regañándolo, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, el perro la mordió y la sangre empezó a trepar por sus dientes blancos.

— ¡No es comida! ¡No lo es!

Asió las patas de la rana que salían por su boca y trato de envararlo a la fuerza, sin embargo el canino gruñó como una bestia y la agito reñido a que la recuperara.

— ¡Viktor te dará un premio…! Pero ¡Dámela!

De lo primero no estaba seguro, comenzando con que tal vez era un sueño, y segundo, no sabía qué tipo de cosas podría darle ese hombre a aquel perro que le gustase más morder el cadáver de un animal, que alguna otra cosa.

Makkachin se detuvo, y Yuuri gritó victoria en su interior esperando a que se la diera, no obstante el perro negó y comenzó a despedazarla. La sangre y tripas volaron y cayeron por todas partes, mientras que los huesos crujían y la piel caía a jirones salvajes.

Miro el espectáculo suspirando desanimadamente, luego se tiró al suelo de rodillas bajando la mirada, y más que llorar o sentir la fulgurosa Intemperancia por el breve descuartizamiento, estaba triste porque ni siquiera un entierro le había hecho a la pobre y desdichada rana, ni siquiera se había de merecido aquel suplicio.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Estas orgulloso?

Frunció el ceño viendo al perro jadeante y se cruzó de brazos cuando lo escucho ladrar, su aliento nauseabundo y su hocico húmedo de sangre sólo pudo traerle una imagen mental del albino.

Las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños ¿Eh?

—Bien, estas castigado.

Sentenció haciendo que el animal gimiera de pena, parecía arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero antes de que se marchara dejándolo solo, hundió el hocico en el charco de sangre y empujó a sus pies algo.

— ¿Me darás un regalo para que no me enoje?

Enarco la ceja curioso, pero antes de rechazar el detalle, se enterneció un poco por el dulce acto y simplemente acarició la cabeza del animal viendo sus facciones de completo gozo. Entonces, se agachó tomando entre sus manos el objeto y lo sacudió quitándole la sangre.

— ¿Esto es… una llave?

* * *

El lugar era frio y exiguo, pero había una única vela que lograba alumbrarlos a los dos en la profusión de la oscuridad.

—Hey, Otabek…

Clamó su nombre a susurros entrecerrando los ojos para acoplarse a la penumbra, el cuerpo del pelinegro yacía a su lado en una cama aparte, pequeña, pero cómoda al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Te diste cuenta?

El estado de sosiego que habían cargado hasta quedarse ahí acostados, se esfumó dando paso a la incertidumbre, ninguno de los dos quería sentirse agraviado por el sentimiento que inundaba su pecho, pero debían de sacarse las dudas rápidamente.

— ¿Qué paso?

Le sorprendió ser el único en haberlo notado y trato de rememorar el momento para asegurarse si había visto bien o no, al final desechó las dudas y trago saliva alzando la mirada hacia el techo.

—El señor…El señor Katsuki…¿Tiene los ojos azules?

Adolecía de ser irritante e impulsivo, pero una de sus cualidades tal vez eran lo observador que podía llegar a ser. Otabek respondió al cabo de un rato, igual o aún más desconcertado que él en un principio

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pensó detenidamente lo que diría y recordó la conversación de hace un rato en la cocina "Vivo solo", se estremeció al repetir la frase en su cabeza y se arropo más con las cobijas ocultando sus rubicundos cabellos.

—Cuando abrieron la puerta la persona que nos atendió era el señor Katsuki, pero…tenía los ojos azules ¿No te parece extraño? Cuando nos sentamos a hablar con él, sus ojos eran alazanes.

" _Caballeros ¿No desean entrar? Hace algo de frío afuera"_

Yuri miró por un pequeño hueco a su compañero y compartió el mismo semblante de confusión, sin embargo antes de caer en la completa paranoia, Otabek le dio una rápida respuesta.

—Es posible que la luz haya influenciado un poco—. Intento aceptar su respuesta, pero no podía quitarse la inquietud que inundaba su pecho.

—Sí, pero ¿Azules? Lo creería si tuviera los ojos de color verde pero, son cobrizos, rojizos y marrones, no creo-

—Yuri, ya es muy tarde, puede que tengas razón pero ¿Qué tiene de interesante eso? El color de ojos de nuestro sospechoso no tiene nada que ver.

Se aplaco debido a su regaño y enrojeció dándole la espalda, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota vejándolo así? Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada sin el alivio para dormitar y se mordió los labios, era extraño, muy extraño.

Pero al contrario de él, que estaba ansioso y nervioso, el pelinegro a su lado se mantenía templado, tranquilo y calmado. Otabek espero unos minutos en donde supo que Yuri había caído dormido y abrió los ojos con desdén mirando la pared.

—Con que ojos azules…

* * *

Se adentro a la mansión con la llave en mano, era pequeña y tenía un afiligranado muy delicado, además de verse vieja también estaba oxidada ¿Que hacia eso dentro de una rana?

Aún sometido a la idea de que fuera un sueño se pellizcó el brazo, y aunque el dolor fue horrible, no lo despertó.

Busco a Makkachin con la mirada inquiriendo una respuesta, y solamente tuvo la idea de guardarla en su bolsillo, no tenía ni idea de dónde era, y tampoco podía averiguar qué clase de cosa era, estaba ahora mismo sumergido en la tranquila pero agobiante sospecha de dos hombres dormidos bajo su lecho, y no podía distraerse por mucho que quisiera.

Decidió mejor lavarse las manos que olían a hierro y pasearse por los pasillos un rato. Sin embargo tuvo la breve certeza de que se encontraría a Viktor en cualquier giro de esquina, y solo tuvo que esperar a media noche para que fuera así. Lo encontró narcotizado por la música en el salón principal y se asomó cuidadosamente para escucharlo.

—He oído esta sonata, pero… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

Se lamento terriblemente cuando su corazón empezó a latir velozmente, sintiéndose como un idiota, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos alborozados de excitación.

—No parece de este mundo…

Jadeo extasiado despegándose de la pared, porque ahora enterrado en el estupor de su música, si no se iba, sería sumergido en su magnificencia e indecible talento.

Se alejó escuchando a la lejanía su melodía y se cubrió el oído alarmado. Podía, al igual que su pieza musical, escuchar su corazón, y tenía un ritmo igual o más desenfrenado al dueño de su completa excitación.

Sonaba como un tambor, y parecía ser el perfecto acompañante para la sinfonía que interpretaba Viktor; el latido de un corazón delator y confundido.

Camino a zancadas más largas hasta alejarse lo suficiente y se recargo en una pared con la lengua por el piso, no es que como si hubiera estado corriendo todo este tiempo, pero se sentía fatigado, agotado, y solo quería reposar la cabeza en alguna mullida almohada y quedarse dormido por un largo, largo tiempo.

Pero, fue desagradable la idea de dormir cuando recordó que en su habitación reposaba una gran tensión de culpabilidad, no era arropado por los inocentes, y para desgracia suya, se había acostumbrado a dormir con Viktor como si fuera algún guardián de armadura dorada.

Suspiró oyendo sólo matices de la música que tocaba Viktor y se arrastró por la pared sentándose en el suelo, los ojos le pesaban y la espalda le mataba, pero una siesta no parecía ser una satisfactoria opción.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí Makkachin?

No obstante, todo el nudo de zozobra que trepaba por su garganta se disipó cuando alcanzo a ver al caniche, estaba ansioso y rasguñaba con extrema impaciencia una puerta cerrada, más concretamente, aquella siempre al lado de la ventana, del teléfono, la habitación de Viktor.

Trago saliva al verse atrapado en aquel pasillo y comenzó a alejarse lentamente, pero los gemidos dolorosos del perro lo hicieron voltear la mirada más de 3 veces, ¿Qué querría?

Makkachin desesperado, como una bestia encolerizada, empezó a bramar y empujar la puerta, sus uñas se enterraban en la madera descolorida mientras que el chirrido de sus rasguños resonaban como dos cuchillas al tocarse erráticamente.

—Está bien, está bien amigo.

Se le acerco temeroso, y luego miro el asidero del portón con aversión; hace algún tiempo había querido abrirla y descubrir que había, luego el simple hecho de pensar es este misterio, era ignorado por su parte…pero esta vez, esta vez la curiosidad volvía de nuevo, y más arrasadora que nunca.

Palpo sus bolsillos y con la trémula mano saco la llave que había salido del interior de la rana, cabía en su palma por lo minúscula que era, y su afiligranado le hacía recordar al linaje completo de su abuelo; elegante y delicado. Acaricio el tronco de la llave con nerviosismos y se detuvo sorprendido al delinear con la yema de sus dedos las letras escritas en su pluma **(1)**

Se acercó para leerla y entrecerró los ojos.

La parte que toco decía _"cor meum"_ Y al reverso _"ac vestrum"_ pero no tenía idea de que podía significar aquella frase.

—Incluso los elementos son misteriosos…

Miro el cerrojo y luego al canino, sea lo que sea que estuviera dentro de esa habitación, Makkachin lo quería ya, y parecía ser de vida o muerte.

Estiro el brazo sintiendo como se comían su corazón de un bocado, pero se lo agarró al ver lo tembloroso que estaba.

—Vamos Yuuri…mientras…mientras que la bestia no esté…

Se tragó el nudo de la garganta sudando la gota fría, Viktor seguía tocando, y si abría la puerta, no se daría cuenta, _¿cierto?_

La mirada herida y dócil del caniche lo hizo desistir de no hacerlo y entonces enterró la llave en la cerradura súbitamente y la giro escuchando el suave _click._

* * *

Se colocó sus ropas, presuroso de que no lo oyeran, y dio una última mirada al cuarto antes de salir lentamente cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Otabek prendió la linterna que tenía en su mano y caminó a paso lento por los pasillos de la inmensa mansión.

No era tan idiota ¿Cómo podría de la nada aceptar tal hostilidad de un sospechoso? Si uno de sus primeros motivos por los que estaba metido ahí era investigar, no dormir en una cómoda cama; tal vez fue muy bueno de su parte, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no creía en las bondades humanas.

Se deslizó por los pasillos con lentitud y empezó a relatar el caso: Dos individuos, casados y con hijos, desaparecieron repentinamente, primero la mujer, luego el hombre; la última vez que fueron vistos fue en la mansión, el único contacto que tenían era la mansión que vivía cerca, la única persona misteriosa y escalofriante, era el hombre que vivía ahí.

Los rumores del pueblo eran desalentadores, tenían una pinta medieval tan marcada que habían proclamado que la persona que vivía en la cima de la colina, en esa gran mansión, era un monstruo. No lo habían visto, no habían hablado con él, y le tenían miedo, terror y pánico.

Comenzó a examinar cada pasillo recordando el comportamiento del dueño, ese hombre de lentes azules parecía ser un soso, alguien aburrido y sin gracia, no había nada extraordinario en él más que su notable tartamudez y cobardía, no parecía ser el tipo que estaban buscando…

Pero no podía solamente basarse en eso para estar seguro.

Empezó por revisar cada rincón, cada pared, cualquier mancha o pista que pudiera captar sería suficiente, pero parecía más difícil de lo planeado. El lugar era grande y espacioso, y no podría tomar cualquier detalle insignificante como su último recurso, si estaba dispuesto a atrapar al asesino de la familia Nishgori , debía de ser cauteloso.

Se movió intranquilo por los pasillos, tal vez no era mentira que aquí habitaba un monstruo, no se sentía sereno cuando caminaba por ese lugar, la oscuridad era total, y sus únicos ojos eran la linterna y sus manos ¿Cómo podía no sucumbir al miedo?

Cada paso hacia un chirrido, y el tic tac del reloj resonaba con más insistencia, caminar presuroso parecía no salvarlo de su propio miedo, y la única cosa que parecía temer ahora era su imaginación, _pero no había nada_ , decía, _nada que pudiera hacerle daño._

Con eso en mente no dudo mucho y prosiguió en su búsqueda, se agacho al ver una pared y toco el tapiz rasguñado…parecía provocado por una bestia, pero podría haber sido solamente un gato, si tan solo hubieran gatos en la casa….

—Ahora que lo pienso…desde hace rato se escucha una melodía.

No había pasado desapercibido, pues no muy cerca de donde estaba, se escuchaban matices de música, notas nacidas en un incesante sube y baja repleto de persecución, siempre parecían condenada a llegar a su clímax pero no nunca lo lograban, se pausaban, y se volvían lentas y tranquilas; eran pasos parsimoniosos, pero que solo le causaban escalofríos.

Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Yuri "Ojos azules". ¿Ojos azules? Imposible, Si el único ser que había visto con la iris así era el señor pavoroso en su cuadro, y no había nadie más en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Se pegó a una pared, la música lo estaba absorbiendo en sus míseros sentimientos, no recordaba haber sentido tales emociones, porque era…era como si estuviese en alguna marcha fúnebre.

Se arrastró hasta llegar a una puerta cercana y se cubrió los oídos tratando de eludir la música, sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar, no podía mantenerse más tiempo levantado, estaba siendo presa del vértigo, tambaleándose, con la vista borrosa, no podía…

Trepo la mano hasta el pomo de una puerta y antes de caer al suelo la abrió adentrándose; la música cesó, sus pulmones pudieron respirar y su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas.

¿Qué había sido eso?

No supo explicarlo, pero su ánimo había caído completamente, sentía que el mismísimo diablo había declarado una inminente derrota hacia sus enemigos, venganza, dolor y lágrimas; no había esperanza.

Trago saliva, no entendía porque tantas cosas venían a su cabeza de manera tan repentina, no era una persona tan dúctil,y mucho menos alguien que recaía en profusiones sentimentales de tal calibre, porque siendo policía, alguna parte de su humanidad ya se había perdido.

—Vamos, esto no es diferente a tus otros casos.

Alumbró con su linterna la habitación y disipo su miedo convirtiéndolo en algo mucho más fuerte; determinación. Si lograba descubrir al asesino, vengaría a las pobres niñas huérfanas que sufrían en casa, se retorcían en la cama, que solo deseaban el beso de su madre en la frente, la sonrisa de su padre, pobres desdichadas que solo encontraban al otro lado de puerta, dos lápidas con sus nombres.

La sangre le hirvió de pura cólera, esos lozanos rostros seguían emanando lagrimas mientras que el asesino se regocijaba de dicha, estaba seguro que aquella bestia no conocía la tristeza…porque sus ojos nunca serían tan aciagos como los de esas niñas…

Ese pensamiento, mientras que revisaba algunas cajones del lugar, solo le hicieron recaer en su sospechoso #1, pues ahora era menos probable que fuera el culpable ¿Cómo podría? si con tan solo verlo te sentías miserable, porque a pesar de tener el valor de dar una sonrisa, sus luceros no contenían vida que pudiese comparar con la de él o Yuri, era un ente muerto, vivo por circunstancias que desconocía.

Le daba algo de lastima…ese hombre parecía haber pasado por muchas cosas…. aunque tampoco era como si le interesara mucho, no estaba dispuesto a entrometerse en la vida de un sospechoso, y menos cuando uno de los códigos inquebrantable era "No simpatizar con el enemigo".

—Vaya, es una habitación muy lujosa.

Dejo de lado tanta divagación e ilumino los doseles de la cama, luego le echó un vistazo a la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo y observo el espejo al otro lado del tocador pegado a la pared; era inmenso el lugar, si hasta tenía un balcón cubierto de cortinas orladas y ventanas de cristal.

Alzo una ceja intrigado, le parecía absurdo tanta suntuosidad, de pronto para subir un poco el ego, pero no debía de ser tan exager-

— ¿Qué es esto?

Se detuvo a mirar las cortinas, eran blancas, inmaculadas, sin ninguna mancha…excepto en las esquinas, ahí había algo marrón, estaba sucia, manchada de algo. Se acercó a paso lento y se agacho, luego cuando toco la cortina y la jalo solo un poco, esta cayó precipitadamente al suelo y dejó al descubierto el balcón.

Respiro profundo y tomo el asidero, dejo que la brisa le acariciaba los cabellos, y después solo se asomó un poco y miró hacia abajo.

* * *

Inmerso en el estupor, mientras que la puerta rechinaba abriéndose, logro ver en donde siempre yacía la cama de Viktor, una tumba.

El lugar no era como en antaño, las cortinas tenían agujeros del tamaño de toronjas y la luz entraba ligeramente por ellas, los espejos estaban rotos y sus pedazos esparcidos en el suelo, la pared olía a humedad y se había oxidado, tenía manchas oscuras por todos lados; ya no era ni el recuerdo de lo que había sido la lujosa habitación de Viktor, porque ni con algo de mampostería o enlucido, la habitación volvaria ser la misma, y no era precisamente por como estaba, si no lo que tenía dentro.

Makkachin entro campante hasta la habitación dejándolo en el marco y escarbo profundo entre unos escombros, era la madera del armario negro en donde una vez uso como escondrijo para evitar irse a casa, pero que ahora solo eran desechos que servían para hacer una gran fogata.

Mientras que el canino seguía en su búsqueda incesante, se vio absorto contemplando la lápida enterrada en el suelo que decía cortamente "Viktor Nikiforov". No tenía epitafio, no decía nada, solo un par de flores marchitas y su nombre.

Las manos le temblaron y los labios se le pusieron pálidos, se cubrió la boca aguantándose un grito y empezó a hiperventilar.

La tumba…de Viktor.

Ahí debía de estar su cuerpo, sus huesos, al Viktor del pasado, Vitya….

Viktor siempre estuvo muerto y no había más explicaciones para eso.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa?

Inesperadamente, Makkachin mordió la manga de su camisa y lo llevo hasta el lugar en donde había desenterrado algo. Cuando lo vio enarco una ceja ¿Que quería que hiciera con una pala?

—E-Espera…¿Quieres que yo…?

Miro la tumba, luego al perro y negó efusivamente, no lo iba a hacer, pero el caniche se hizo al lado de la lápida y empezó a cavar con brusca carrera; volvió a rehusarse, pero el morbo comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro.

Ya sabía porque antes se había sentido tan atraído a las fauces del lobo, si es ahí donde pertenecía.

Miro a su derecha, encontrando el sillón rojo, el que desde antes estaba desgastado y viejo, y acarició las marcas de garras grabadas en el antebrazo recordando una promesa pasada.

" _¡Un sillón! ¡E-Este está un poco v-viejo! ¿No? Mira, tiene rasguños…"_

El canino ladro pidiendo su ayuda, y cuando volteo a verlo, con la pala en mano, miro la puerta y la cerro lentamente.

—Vamos desenterrar algunos viejos recuerdos…Vitya.

* * *

Se limpió el sudor de la frente respirando profundo y miro el ataúd con algo de curiosidad y grima.

—Aquí está su cuerpo…

El caniche aruño la madera gimiendo de dolor y Yuuri recayó en lo real que se sentía todo, los olores, las sensaciones, ahora que podía afirmar que no era nada onírico, tenía miedo de lo que podia pasar ahora, la aberración que cometía, lo estaba cegando poco a poco.

— ¿Por qué quieres sacarlo de ahí?

El perro se detuvo y lo volteo a ver, esta vez con los ojos fijos y penetrantes en los suyos, lo condenó como su verdugo cuando se acercó más aun sin quitarle la mirada, parecía agazapado, amenazante, enojado tal vez por su incredulidad, con la meta de hacerlo recaer en la situación.

Pero Makkachin no gruño, no ataco, se sentó mirándolo suplicante, y entonces su mirada triste vio el ataúd y volvió hacia él, "Ayúdame" decía, y no tuvo de otra que quitar la tapa del ataúd cerrando sus ojos.

Duro menos de 2 segundos, el perro hundió la cabeza dentro y Yuuri abrió lentamente sus luceros contemplando el cadáver, los huesos eran robustos y grandes, sus dedos estaban revestidos de alhajas, su vestimenta era formal, ambigua, y en su cabeza reposaba una boina muy significativa…

Ese no era Viktor.

— ¿A-Abuelo?

El perro escarbo empeñado en encontrar algo, y el azabache terminó por meter las manos agarrando el cráneo, no eran los huesos del albino, no era su lápida, no exista tal cosa como su tumba.

—Entonces…entonces él…

Makkachin le enterró algo en las manos, un pergamino amarillento. Alzó su mirada negra, el mar de desdicha corriendo por sus pupilas, y bajo la cabeza abriéndolo con las manos trémulas.

 _Contractus_

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _PINKDIAMOND4000:_** _ **Hay muchas pistas JJAJAJA Con esto encontrarás toda la respuesta(?) xD yo tambien pense en Dorian Gray, pero me base en un texto llamado "Espantos de agosto" en sí, no puedo responderte nada, tus hipótesis son buenas, pero no puedo rechazar o confirmar una xD. Viktor es posesivo, MUCHO, pero amable, DEMASIADO...(?) JAJAJA, Me tarde más, disculpa xD, la escuela me mató, había momentos en donde tenia el capitulo, pero no podía corregirlo porque estaba ocupada, igual, tampoco tengo Beta-Reader que me ayude xD ¡Espero te haya gustado este capítulo! Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Mushu**_ _ **Smaug:**_ _ **Creeme que me gustaría explicarles todooooooo xD pero eso vendra despues JAJJA Bueno, no hay tumba...no hay cadáver... woa ¿Qué sucede aquí? :0 Yuuri ya no tiene fuerzas xD...o bueno, no sé, Yo necesito dormir, pero recientemente he estado obsesionado con el zosan de One piece...Culpa :c jJAJAJJA, pues, si te fijas bien en el capítulo 3 al final dice "**_ _ **Y a lo último, el cuadro sonriente del ruiseñor que ahora le habla. " Por eso les dije que pusieran real cuidado a los detalles xD ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado también este episodio, estamos en la recta final ah~ :C Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna**_ _ **Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola dear! qué bueno dejarte muda xD ¡Aw! ¡Genialllllll! Te estás familiarizando con los personajes ¿No es fantástico? Después vas a querer lavarte las manos porque tocaste una rana muerta xD Uff, cobarde y todo pero sigue siendo lindo...corrompido y todo xD admito, LO ADMITO XD adoro las relaciones tóxicas, pueden conmigo owo, es un Viktuuri que le falta al Fandom, todo es muy rosa, aburre a veces uwu "Creo" yo también creo xD nop, no puedo confirmar nada ni rechazar algo. Ellos son los primeros personajes en interactuar de manera "Extraña" en la vida de estos dos...¿lograran algo? ¡Aw! Ya este es el penúltimo capítulo reina xD, ya casi llegamos al clímax. Bueno, ya sabes, la escuela es horrible xD gracias por comprender, espero este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a mí, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **He sido bendecida y tuve 5 dias de descanso que se acaban mañana xD estos dias estuve reflexionado sobre este fic y escribiendo, al final concluí que amo mucho esta historia xD sobretodo por la evolución de mi escritura, el primer capítulo empezó el año pasado, y no es nada comparado a mi narración de ahora, estoy super satisfecha con todo, y espero el sentimiento perdure.**_

 _ **Seguramente es este el penúltimo capítulo, digo "seguramente" porque nada es seguro conmigo xD, en fin, les agradezco a todos por leer :DDD**_

 _ **La sonata que tocaba Viktor es " Lacrimosa de Mozart" Sí es posible, tambien escuche Yuugure no Tori de Snk, tanta desolación les servirá un poco xD**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	17. Aeternam

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos y un pequeño F**_ ** _lashback._**

 _ **Dedicado a todos aquellos que leyeron conmigo, porque hoy compañeros, nuestra vida es eterna.**_

 ** _Final._**

* * *

Viktor alzó la mirada al techo, acariciando su piano, y he ahí la penumbra, que lo alimenta, lo camufla, lo lleva a su hogar.

—Por fin, amor mío, el clímax se acerca.

.

.

.

 ** _Aeternam_**

 _¡Perderme lejos, lejos! Pues volaré contigo,_

 _No en el carro de Baco y con sus leopardos,_

 _Sino en las invisibles alas._

.

.

.

— _Te escucho — dijo el demonio posando su mano sobre la frágil cabeza —. Soy todo oído, señor Katsuki._

 _Se cubrió la boca, conteniendo las lágrimas, y alzó la desamparada mirada hacia los ojos azules que le contemplaban atentamente, que acariciaban sus cabellos negros prontamente canos por la vejez._

 _No fue capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra coherente, la cobardía se metía debajo de su piel como agujas, mientras que la gran garra de la bestia apretando su cabeza suavemente, se hacía más pesada._

— _No tengo mucho tiempo, y temo decirte que no quiere irme sin haber ganado algo._

 _Sucumbió al miedo, y apartó la cabeza vomitando sus entrañas con los ojos salinos, pero el demonio seguía esperando paciente, a su llamado_

 _Lo espero sentado en su sillón de cuero rojo, y jalo los hilos que colgaban de el con actitud desdeñosa enterrando las afiladas uñas en cada ataque de intolerancia, hasta que el humano elevó su cabeza y con su aliento nauseabundo, exclamara:_

— _N-N-Necesito su ayuda…_

 _Siguió jugando con los hilos torciendo un poco la boca, y se acarició su cabello delicadamente, mirándose las puntas aburrido._

— _¡P-P-Por favor!_

 _Como el ganado a punto de ser ejecutado, el cerdo se postró a sus pies mostrando docilidad, y lloro sangre mirando sus helados pies descalzos que apenas y tocaban el suelo._

 _El demonio ladeo la cabeza, suspirando desde el fondo de su pecho, y alzó el pie pisando su cabeza hasta que la frente tocara el filo del piso._

— _¿Ser el mejor del mundo eh?_

 _Se lamió los labios con un destellante brillo malicioso en sus ojos, y contempló el piano en medio de la sala oliendo la frustración del hombre al que pisoteaba risueñamente_

— _Eso es muy codicioso…pero no imposible_

 _Elevo el pie, contemplando el sol que se trenzaba por los vidrios del techo , y luego miró su sombra por un instante, el hombre asustando por la aberración que cometía, el demonio fascinado por su forma humana , su belleza andrógina._

— _Haremos un trato._

 _Katsuki aventó los nervios a un lado, y mirándolo con un brillo de esperanza, comenzó a temblar con los labios ensangrentados mientras que se lamio los dientes manchados de sangre_

— _Tu familia; tu hija, su esposo, sus hijos...sus vidas —Abrió la palma — A cambio de tu prestigio, fama, poder… riqueza — Abrió la otra —. Tendrás todo…pero a la vez nada, ¿Qué eliges?_

 _Sintió que perdía su tiempo cuando pregunto aquello, pues el hombre no lo pensó dos veces, y emborrachado por sus propias ilusiones, tomó la mano que le correspondía y agacho la cabeza sonriendo._

— _¿Sabías que tu hija… está embarazada? — Katsuki levantó la mirada con la quijada trémula — Es una pena._

 _Juntó_ _las manos, apretando la del azabache contra la suya, y enterró las uñas en sus carnes sin piedad haciendo correr la sangre, luego tomó una de las hojas que estaban esparcidas en el suelo, y la mancho de poniente a naciente haciendo aparecer las letras que sellarían el trato._

 _Contractus daemonibus_

— _Si lo firmas…lo tendrás todo — Al ver la vacilación en sus ojos, prosiguió — Pero si no…_

 _El silencio fue su mejor frase, pues solo contemplo el piano. Katsuki, sin un pelo en la lengua, se tragó el nudo y deslizó con su dedo, la sangre que olía a hierro y se esparcía, hasta el final con su nombre._

— _Cuida el contrato, llévatelo a la tumba._

 _El hombre lo agarró apretándose la herida, y el demonio suspiro balanceando su cabello._

— _Esto será muy interesante._

 _Levantó_ _la cabeza, mirando el techo de su nuevo hogar, y se llevó por inercia un dedo a la boca, probando la sangre_

— _¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco!_

 _Katsuki quedó perplejo ante sus facciones de repelús y tragó saliva, el demonio de ojos azules, también era muy interesante._

— _Oh, se me olvidaba_

 _Estiró_ _su mano, sin titubeos, y sonrió siniestramente mostrando el filo de todos sus dientes._

— _Te ayudará a alcanzar la cima, pero yo también disfrutaré un poco de esto._

 _Además de todo, siempre, siempre buscaba diversión._

 _¿No cierto…Viktor?_

* * *

 _Había pasado un tiempo, desde que sentía algo humano en él, por no decir millones de años, en donde no recordaba lo que era el cosquilleo de la piel al ser tocado por una persona, o el latido frenético del corazón al ser observado por alguien, no había vestigios de eso en sus recuerdos, nada, nada que pudiera confirmarlo sus sentimientos._

 _Pero eso no importaba, pues aún seguía ahí, aun cuando conservaba esa forma, burlándose de los incrédulos que no adivinaban su sexo, empezando a jugar al aprendiz, vigilando a su presa por un largo tiempo, regodeándose de toda la admiración y veneración que tenían todos hacia su música, encontrándolo más como una pequeña distracción solamente para no aburrirse, pero cansándose de que el contrato llevase tanto tiempo también._

 _Y por eso, cuando su rutina comenzó a ser la misma, y aquella pelirroja dio indicios de querer indagar un poco en su vida, descubrió que se estaba exasperando él mismo en su miseria y en lo que había escogido._

 _Estaba harto, harto de la monótona vida de los humanos, no había nada fascinante, nada que le resultara exultante, eran hombres vacíos, sin una pizca de humanidad, disfrazados de demonios bajo cuellos blancos y sombreros de copa, inocuos, pero irritantes, y Viktor, con un hombre de apellido Katsuki que le huía en su propia casa, y una entrometida muchacha de ojos azules, ya no deseaba seguir el juego._

 _Podía acabar con la vida de ese hombre con un jalón de la cuerda y volver a su morada oscura,_ _ **eterna,**_ _con un canino de nombre Makkachin que era simplemente el reflejo de su soledad, pero, irónicamente, aquel que no creía en ángeles, se encontró con uno, pequeño, de piel nívea, e_ _ **inocente.**_

— _Te presento a mi nieto, Yuuri Katsuki, Yuuri, este es Viktor Nikiforov, Mi aprendiz_

 _Era muy frágil, muy delgado, muy vulnerable…tan indefenso y bueno, con una aurora en la cabeza, unas alas blancas en la espalda, ojos alazanes y anteojos azules…una ternura._

 _Estiró_ _los labios extendiéndose una mano hacia la suya, pero la piel le cosquilleo al contacto y el corazón le latió en la primera mirada; era él._

 _La rutina empezó a desvanecerse, el aburrimiento a disiparse, había encontrado algo nuevo en lo que distraerse…_

— _El gusto es mío, Yuuri. Puedes llamarme Vitya si lo deseas._

 _Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki, un niño arropado por inmaculadas sábanas, sin una mancha en su piel, con un destino dictado desde antes de nacer…aquella hermosa creación, tocaba su mano, la mano del monstruo con garras afiladas, incrédulo de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba…y era simplemente fascinante, para sus lujuriosos ojos._

— _E-E-El gusto t-también e-es mío…_

 _Jadeo, ensanchando su sonrisa, y oculto su sonrojo hábilmente excitado, lindo, lindo Yuuri._

* * *

 _La relación de un mes, empezó a pesarme por completo, los ojitos cobrizos que me despertaban en la mañana, empezaron a calarme en los huesos, Yuuri, empezó a meterse en mi corazón lentamente._

 _No era lo que aparentaba, porque incluso en uno de nuestros encuentros, había visto el prodigio que era, lo talentoso que llegaría a ser en el futuro, me fascinaba la idea de verlo triunfar, de verlo feliz tocando el piano, disfrutando del don que se le había otorgado…pero luego recordaba su destino, y bajaba la cabeza decepcionado dándome golpes de pecho por el cruel final._

 _Pero no acaba ahí, porque comencé a estimarlo, empecé a buscarlo, acostumbrado a su presencia, las cosas comenzaron a tonarse de manera diferente, el niño que solamente quería mirar, ahora me incitaba a tocar, a probar, una relación más allá de maestro, amigos, hermanos…_

 _Un amante._

 _Me torture horas, a solas, en un cuarto ante la luna purpurea , que los sentimientos que incipientemente aparecían en mi pecho estaban mal, porque además de haber algo de amor…algo de cariño y compresión…había egoísmo, sí, lo quería todo, codiciosamente, todo._

 _Tenía caprichos, me divertía con las vidas humanas que siempre acababan en mis manos, pero nunca me había prendado de alguien, de un niño, de carne y hueso, que llora a moco tendido cuando tiene miedo o se moja en la cama por las pesadillas, no había y no existía ningún antecedente…entonces ¿Por qué?_

 _La condena estaba dada… y sin saber cómo deshacerla, eso noche, me escabullí hasta el comedor cerca de la chimenea y angustiado me pregunte ¿Que haría? Yuuri moriría con sus padres según el contrato, y a pesar de que era yo el que les otorgaba las muerte, no había recesión en el contrato._

 _Pensé que estaría solo, que podría aprovechar esta situación para comprender que nada se podía hacer, sin embargo, el niño me buscaba inoportunamente cuando menos lo deseaba, y por dentro, me hacía sentir cosas que me llevaban al borde de la locura; escucharlo vivir, para mí, era la peor tortura, verlo sonreír, para mí, significaba un revoltijo en mi estómago que siempre llegaba hasta la boca como mariposas ardientes …verlo a mi lado, conmigo, amándome infantilmente, para mí, era como la perdición misma._

 _Me había condenado, encerrado en su pureza mórbida…pero yo ya me había acostumbrando, y estaba deseando, efusivamente, que todo aquello recayera en mí, solo en mí, que lo único para él, viera fuera yo._

 _Sería su ídolo, por siempre._

 _Suspiré_ _, sabiendo que tampoco me conformaba con ser solo eso, y sonreí al verlo observando, entonces, antes de que se fuera, lo atraje arropándolo entre mis brazos en ese paisaje nocturno y caí, otra vez._

— _En las noches me gusta pensar, así que no duermo casi._

 _Lo cuide de los truenos, cantándole una nana, y él debió de pensar que parecía un caballero protegiéndolo de los monstruos, me fue irónico, y agradecí enormemente que ya estuviera dormido cuando las sombras acusadoras empezaban a aparecer._

 _Las garras y los cuernos, incluso ante la luz, no eran ocultados._

 _Acaricie su rostro lozano, la uña raspando con suavidad su piel, y acune su rostro delicadamente tratándolo como lo que era, frágil, pequeño, vulnerable._

 _Y mío, mío…_

 _Los truenos seguían resonando aun cuando yo ya no los había desoído, porque lo único que escuchaba, en toda la estancia, eran sus latidos calmados entre mis brazos._

* * *

 _En la despedida, cuando yo ya me había decidido, cuando ya había aceptado mis sentimientos y era hora de que él partiera, renuncie a todo…si al final lo tendría a él para mí, entonces no me importaba nada._

 _Me preparé, arrodillándome para limpiarle las lágrimas, deseándole un feliz viaje, dibujando sus labios solo un poco, para darle el ultimo toque, el beso, furtivo, muy fugaz, pero lo suficiente para sentenciarlo._

 _Sonreí, sintiendo como el pacto que había sellado con el beso se hacía presente en mi cuerpo, lo dije…renunciaría a_ _ **todo**_ _._

 _Valía la pena, pues mi ángel, mi ángel sería eterno._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bajo su mirada negra, aún más vacía que antes, y miro el cráneo cubriéndose la boca, el contrato, su vida, su familia, su abuelo; un engaño. Se tocó el pecho asfixiado, las lágrimas ahogándolo, mientras que caían en picada sobre el papel.

 _¡Mi abuelo es el mejor! Es todo un prodigio_

Gimió, en voz baja y acorrucándose en la madera fría del ataúd, le palpitaban los ojos de tanto sollozar pero no podía evitar sentir, aun en su destruido pecho, la tristeza que inundaba todo lo había traído saber aquello…tal vez no estaba muerto, pero si por dentro.

Desde un principio…desde un principio todo estaba mal.

— ¡Maldición…!

Siempre pensó que la muerte de sus padres había sido algo que no se podía evitar, incluso la de su hermana ahora, la había aceptado rápidamente porque no era algo que pudiese arreglar…sin embargo, saber que todo había sido, solamente por una deseo egoísta y ambicioso, le hacía hervir la sangre en cólera, furia que se supone ya no existía _…_

Pero…pero ya no había nada que hacer…la furia se transformó rápidamente en tristeza, y su corazón comenzó a latir a un nivel desenfrenado suplicando por un descanso, ya no deseaba más dolor, haber sido condenado desde un principio era agotador, porque eso significaba que nunca, ni siquiera, tuvo _esperanza._

Su vida había sido un juego…Yuuri Katsuki había sido una farsa, toda la vida.

Makkachin se acercó curioso, chillando de dolor, y le levantó el mentón con su hocico lamiéndole las lágrimas saladas que salían sin parar

 _Algún día seré tan grande y famoso como el abuelo…_

Sollozo un rato, cubriéndose los ojos irritados y sorbiéndose la nariz a cada tanto, luego se aliso su cabello desordenado y no dejo de hipar hasta que oyó a las afuera un ruido extraño, su mente seguía varada en la escritura del contrato, pero no podía quedarse ahí, al lado del muerto que comenzaba a repudiar, todo el día.

Recogió sus gafas que habían caído al suelo y cubrió el ataúd con su tapa apretándose los parpados con fuerza, luego Makkachin ladro en lo que parecía un aullido de felicidad, pero solamente pudo callarlo cuando lo volteo a ver

No estaba bien, no es como si el dolor desapareciera tan rápido.

Miro una última vez el cuarto, viéndose en un pedazo de espejo roto en el suelo y sonrió, no, la sonrisa no era la misma, eso era una mueca de desesperanza.

Término por agarrar el asidero, mirando un punto ciego del suelo, y no fue hasta que abrió la puerta que contempló el arma apuntando su cabeza.

— ¡Quieto ahí señor Katsuki!

* * *

El silencio era palpable, pero también relajante y tranquilo, la estancia estaba fría, pero un cuerpo entre sábanas yacía caliente. Yuri estaba acurrucado cómodamente, dormitando ya en el quinto sueño, con la saliva escurriendo de su barbilla, el cabello rubio perdido entre la blanca almohada, demasiado inconsciente del panorama que hacia afuera.

Sin embargo, la satisfacción le duró poco, una ráfaga de viento oscura le prendió la luz rápidamente, y en un momento, el movimiento vertiginoso lo despertó alertado.

— ¡Pero qué demonios…!

El blondo levantó la cabeza enmarañada encontrando a Otabek, el pelinegro veía a la puerta nerviosamente, así que solo bostezo frotándose un ojo consternado.

— ¿Qué pas-

—Shhh…

Enarco la ceja mirando la mano que tapaba su boca y alzo la vista encontrando al azabache aún más angustiado de lo que estaba en un principio, sus nervios y el creciente miedo comenzó a contagiársele, y la intemperancia entre los dos se volvió demasiado tangible como para ignorarla

—Encontré los cuerpos, Yuri.

El ojiverde se quedó helado, comprendiendo lo grave de la situación, y asintió despacio dándole paso a que Altin lo soltara lentamente.

—Entre a su cuarto y…— Mascullo el pelinegro inquietamente— Ahí estaban, enterrados bajo el balcón, dos cuerpos inertes.

Comenzó a hiperventilar, pero se calmó al instante, estaban entrenados para esto, no debía de temer, no debía dejar que el miedo o el terror lo controlase.

—No me costó mucho…baje apenas lo vi y con una pala desenterré y quite toda la tierra…

Plisetsky vio intrigado como Otabek se cubría los labios cerrando los ojos pesadamente, su cara pintada de asco, casi como si el olor nauseabundo le estuviera lamiendo la nariz, le hizo apartar la mirada rápidamente

— Efectivamente, Yuko y Takeshi Nishigori, uno al lado del otro...

Se levantó de la cama buscando sus ropas, pero detuvo todo movimiento al ver las facciones endurecidas de su acompañante, su semblante se tornó fulminante, mientras que apretaba con fuerza sus puños

—Ese maldito piensa que esto una jodida broma…los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro…con las manos unidas…¡¿Es esto todo a propósito?! ¡Maldito estúpido!

Quería pensar que era otra espuria, pero al ver como pateaba una silla con fuerza, colérico y aterrorizado a la misma vez, lo confirmo. Trago saliva pesadamente recordando el rostro del sospechoso, o mejor dicho culpable, y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Ese hombre había perdido su humanidad hace mucho tiempo.

—Cálmate, regularmente soy yo el que se sale de control, no tú

Se sintió raro ser él el que lo regañara, pero sabía que el azabache no se sentiría agraviado por su actitud

—Él sigue aquí, y lo más probable es todavía no se haya dado cuenta de que sabemos todo… Entonces…¿Cuál es el plan?

Suspiro aplastando sus sentimientos, y llevó las manos lentamente hasta su cinturón tocando el arma que con tanto recelo había estado escondiendo desde su llegada hasta ahí, luego la asió entre sus manos por un momento, y Yuri, que todavía no podía apaciguar los nervios de su pecho, se asomó por la ventana pegando los dedos en el frío vidrio.

—Está nevando.

* * *

El alba empezó a desaparecer más temprano de lo común, aprovechando la estación fría y recordándole, irremediablemente, su llegada hasta ahí.

Trago saliva, alzando los brazos mientras que contemplaba los ojos encolerizados que iban en su dirección, sin embargo, no pudo hacerse cargo de esos sentimientos; una parte de la culpa no era suya, pero la otra, que sí le pertenecía, y estaba grabada en sus manos de hierro, podía aceptarla.

— ¡No se mueva!

Se quedó petrificado, con la mirada fija en el cañón que le apuntaban en todo el centro de sus cejas, y de soslayo, jadeando mínimamente, busco a Makkachin.

— ¡Le dije que no se mueva!

Tembló de pies a cabeza sintiendo el corazón errático y bajo la mirada mordiéndose la lengua.

Makkachin había desaparecido.

No tenía más lágrimas que derramar, y prefirió ocultar su rostro antes de que vieran su inminente derrota, aunque aun así, tuviera que mantener sus brazos arriba como si dijera "Soy inocente…"

—Yuri, las esposas.

Cerro fuertemente los parpados, esperando que apresaran sus muñecas, pero un pequeño y mínimo presentimiento, antes del final, le hice alzar la cabeza

 _No es mi culpa…_

 _Es_ _ **tuya**_ _._

Viktor sonrió, mirándolo jocosamente detrás de los policías, mientras que fanfarroneaba sobre su pedestal de inocentes.

— ¡TÚ…!

La locura lo abrazo, estremeció cada fibra de su ser, como alimentado por la ginebra, la furia se apoderó de su cabeza.

— ¡TÚ ERES EL MALDITO CULPABLE!

Los oficiales temblaron ante aquel clamor ronco, pero el brazo trémulo que tenía el arma se alzó más pegándose a la cien del azabache

— ¡SI TU NO HUBIERAS LLEGADO A MI MALDITA VIDA, NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO…! ¡TÚ…BASTARDO!

Yuri se atrevió a mirar detrás suyo, consternado de tal emanación de la peste que sentía Yuuri , sin embargo, cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocarse ante el insoportable miedo, no vio nada.

— ¡Maldito…maldito!

Agobiado por tal tormentoso sentimiento, Otabek se cansó de vacilar y entre ceja y ceja, apuntó.

—E-E-Espere yo-

Miro hacia arriba, encerrando los demonios dentro de sí, y se estremeció cuando sintió como las lágrimas gordas corrían por sus mejillas desabridas.

—Po-P-Por favor…

Cerró los párpados, como si cada gota fuera el desamparo que sentía hora, y escucho el gatillo desplomándose en suelo cuando todo terminó.

— ¿Y-Yuri?

Abrió los ojos confundido, tocándose la frente que todavía no tenía un agujero, y buscar sus anteojos boquiabiertos.

— ¡¿Q-Q-Que haces? ¡Oye, idiota!

Miro de reojo la bala que había caído al suelo, y elevó la cabeza contemplando la escena. Plisetsky lo empujo antes de que disparara, agarro el arma con fuerza aun cuando la tenía en sus manos, y se la apuntó en la frente, sin titubear.

— ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Oye, estu-

Palideció, tan lívido como un cadáver, y los ojos azules resplandecieron en el cuerpo del rubio mientras que la sonrisa fría se abría paso entre sus labios.

— ¡NO! ¡Por favor!

Forcejeo, con la fuerza necesaria para derribar a 5 hombres, pero el rubio no se inmuto, y tocando el gatillo, ensanchó su sonrisa al ver las lágrimas cristalinas en los ojos grises del oficial.

— Por favor…no él.

Los luceros índigos vieron el sufrimiento, parecieron aplacarse ante el martirio, pero antes de que el atisbo de esperanza apareciera, el rubio cerró los ojos.

— ¡E-E-Espera!

Escucho un bramido, y se cubrió los oídos cuando el gatillo fue presionado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el vértigo lo llevaba a encogerse en el suelo, la migraña le hacía estragos en todo su ser.

Vio un cuerpo tirado en el piso, aun cuando todo era borroso, y la sangre esparcida en él, solo hicieron que sus manos de hierro cosquillearan también.

—No…no puede ser…

Se sobo las cienes levantándose con un brazo y se apoyó en una pared agotado, el cuerpo abatido de un ente pelinegro y el cadáver de un rubio tirado en el suelo, solo le confirmaron lo inevitable.

Estaba bien, estaba bien con la infelicidad de las demás personas.

Cuando Otabek volteo a verlo, más vacío que los floreros que decoraban la casa, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el pecho, sí, así se sentía, ser destruido por completo.

—Imbécil…eres un Imbécil…

Inclino la barbilla al escuchar el click, y sus ojos se abrieron presurosos cuando el gatillo fue disparado.

—Todo es tu culpa…

Sentía que le habían robado las palabras de la boca, pero solo alcanzo a vociferar de agonía mientras que se tomaba el brazo, el ardor intenso que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo se incrementó en todas su extremidades quemándole totalmente.

—Muere…muere hijo de puta…

Reparó en la sangre caliente que salía de su cuerpo, y observó como manchaba todo a su paso, mientras que dos ojos, juzgandolo, culpandolo, lo miraban desde arriba con un profundo odio.

Si de algo temió todo este tiempo, es que alguien lo viera así, lo repudiara así…si de algo temió todo el tiempo…fue ser recordado como un asesino.

Ya los sollozos no ablandarían el corazón del oficial, sus lamentos y gritos agudos no se escucharían por ningún lugar, era hora de darle silencio.

El inminente final se acercó, mientras que se ahogaba entre sus mocos y lágrimas, exclamando un grito de auxilio, aun cuando el disparo ensordeció sus lamentos.

Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar, explotando su tímpano sin misericordia, y no escucho nada por segundos, en donde agradeció eternamente por lo menos, ver lo que sucedió luego.

El cuerpo del oficial se desplomó… por su propia mano.

Frunció el ceño sin fuerzas para mantener los párpados abiertos, y encontró como último recuerdo en aquel hombre, sus ojos azules que pronto se volvieron grises.

* * *

Un escalofrío lo trajo de vuelta, como en un sube y baja en donde cada vez se ausentaba más…Había estado inconsciente, pero no sabía desde cuándo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero brotó primero un gruñido antes que una palabra, tenía la garganta seca, raspando como lija, y solo pudo acariciarse la piel sintiéndola fría.

—No…

Elevo sus ojos, pesados, ofuscados, y tuvo que abrirlos un poco por la sorpresa, aun sin creérselo.

Estaba enfrente del portón de su mansión, la puerta abierta de par en par, la escarcha blanca pintando la entrada, como plumas de ave blanca, copos nítidos y tiernos, amontonados en la salida que rozaba su nariz, que rozaba su pelo azabache, que rozaba la libertad…

Jadeo, sintiendo que los mínimos rayos de sol lo empezaban a iluminar, y boqueo trémulamente con los párpados hinchados, palpitantes y agobiados de tanto dolor.

—Por fin…

Se enderezo, o hizo el intento, tocándose el brazo, sintiendo el charco de sangre como lo unico caliente que mojaba sus ropas, lo pintaba de hierro, y utilizó su brazo bueno, desesperado de mantener la luz esparcida en sus pupilas, hasta comenzar a arrastrarse hacia afuera, con la esperanza de que el mar níveo lo tocara como finas agujas, metidas en toda su piel.

….Su único deseo, aun cuando sonara egoísta, era no morir ahí. Lo sabía, y no había que llorar por sus desgracias ya, moriría, si no de hipotermia, tal vez por el desangrado, pero al fin y al cabo, se despediría de todo, de todos, de lo que alguna vez fue, de lo que no, y de sus malos y buenos recuerdos.

Por eso, su único pensamiento, ya sembrado en toda su cabeza, emprendió vuelo. Se veía miserable, arrastrándose por lo que alguna fue su camino apedreado, pero aun cuando su respiración se hacía pesada, y la visión borrosa, debía seguir hasta salir.

 _Cielo azul, pájaros blancos, árboles escarchados…no moriría en su jaula, en sus cadenas, no…_

—L-L-La salida…

Su pecho empezaba a doler, la brisa gélida le calcinaba los pulmones, le quemaba la garganta, era abrasador, el dolor, la sensación, pero…pero la verja estaba cerca…

—L-L-La salida…

Estiró el brazo, viendo su vaporoso aliento, y de soslayo el manantial incontenible de sangre deslumbró entre la nieve maldita que desdichada escuchaba los pasos a su alrededor.

—Oh Yuuri…

El dedo toco el barrote de metal, pero una mano cálida sostuvo sus falanges alejándolo por completo.

—N-No…

La mano cálida se volvió un cuerpo acogedor, luego el sabor de libertad en un jarabe amargo; Yuuri había olvidado, que sus cadenas eran demasiados pesadas, como para escapar.

* * *

Titiló, mientras que Viktor lo sentía lánguido y frágil, con los ojos rojizos de tanto llorar, los labios insípidos y agrietados, el cabello azabache adornado de plumas blancas, y la ropa manchada de sangre.

—Yuuri, el aire glacial no funciona como cauterio.

Sus dientes castañeaban, mientras que el vaho mórbido empezaba a empapar su cuerpo, sentía que cada gota de sangre que caía era su alma, y que su cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse preparándose para la inmovilidad eterna.

— ¿P-P-P-Por qué…?

No tenía fuerzas para levantar los párpados siquiera, pero tomando la última voluntad de su cuerpo, alzo una mano tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, tangible, lo podía sentir…la vida latiendo en Viktor.

—Hay muchos "¿por qué?", Yuuri,

Murmuró, llevándolo a la entrada de la mansión, arrodillándose en frente de las escaleras , aun cuando su único deseo había sido no quedarse ahí, en la jaula.

¿Es que ni eso…se podía cumplir?

—Pero puedo resumirlo todo si deseas.

Sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre en la boca, y descubrió que el disparo que le habían dado, había sido en una arteria en su brazo.

— Dime ¿Cuántas personas murieron por ti?

No tuvo que responder, la mirada le bastó para decirle todo.

— ¿Recuerdas ese íntimo beso que compartimos de despedida?

Entrecerró los ojos, con la quijada temblando y la nieve empapándole las pestañas, sí, lo recordaba perfectamente.

— A cambio de que vivieras por más tiempo… de que volvieras a mi lado, yo hice otro contrato, selle el pacto con el beso y entonces dije:

" _Cuando el inocente ángel tenga las manos escarlatas, el demonio volverá a su verdadera forma, seré tan palpable y cálido como en antaño, y dejara aquella fachada falsa…"_

— Porque dime Yuuri… ¿Desde cuándo los fantasmas tienen garras? — No pudo responderle, la rabia podía consumirlo pero…no sentía nada. — Me la jugué toda, renuncie a todo…siempre supe que volverías, siempre supe que dentro de ti…no había más que sórdidos sentimientos.

Desvió la mirada con la lentitud de un muerto que todavía no quiere irse, ya no podía, era un ángel caído.

—No llores…

Le limpio la lágrima solitaria que rodaba por su mejilla y acunó sus mejillas frías besándole con fulgurosa pasión, le lleno los labios con saliva, saboreando el hierro, el hielo, el bocado de la muerte.

—Ahora que soy eterno... _Tú también lo serás._

No pudo sentir su calidez por un largo rato, todo se hizo silencioso, mudo, pero su visión negra entreabrió la oreja que se pegaba a pecho, que escuchaba sus latidos, el sonido de que seguía vivo.

—Es una pena…tu corazón ya no me arrullara en las noches.

Elevo las pupilas, hacia el crepúsculo que le mostraba la puerta, y entre las nubes ponzoñas que surcaban el cielo índigo, los labios cálidos le robaron el último suspiro mientras que lo contemplaba.

—Te amo, Yuuri.

Deseo verlo un poco más, porque aquel cielo azul, _nunca lo podría tocar._

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 _ **Próximo capítulo: Epílogo.**_

 ** _Contesto Reviews por privado._**


	18. Réquiem

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos y corto.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, a mi lado.**_

 ** _Epílogo._**

* * *

 ** _Réquiem_**

 _Sentado en nuestra jaula_

 _Yo tomare tu manga,_

 _Y esperare todos los días_

 _Junto a ti_

 _Ese nuevo amanecer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Durante el invierno que permanecía silencioso, aun cuando las nubes se cernían en el cielo, y el alba opacado por la frialdad aparecía, abrió uno de sus ojos atemperando sus facciones y se levantó del suelo.

Observó el piso ensangrentado, el manantial de hierro que emanaba de la nieve amontonada en la entrada del lugar, y se tocó el pecho por inercia, casi alarmado de confirmar la insidiosa mentira.

Fue insoportable, un malestar que debía de congregarse en su corazón, sombríos pensamientos que debían de llenar su conciencia, pero en donde irremediablemente, no había nada. La templanza se mantuvo ahí, tranquilo, sereno, no podía sentirse menos liviano de lo que pudo haber sido, hace tan poco unas horas atrás, y era… era como estar muerto.

Contempló las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, los pasillos vacíos, la soledad que irradiaba de las paredes desnudas, y escucho el ruido chirriante de la madera, percatandose de que era el suyo propio, casi sordo de su propia presencia, y el calor del amanecer que pegaba en su espalda, aún sin sentirla, como un vacío.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Dijo, más bien atraído por la melodía del fondo, la que llenaba el espacio de tinieblas llamado hogar. Se acercó curioso hasta el lugar del inicio, un prefacio casi conocido de poniente a naciente, que más que aturdirlo o sofocarlo, lo hacía dentro de sí, aún más triste.

Camino silenciosamente por su mansión, descubriendo cosas que nunca antes había visto, y cayó en cuenta de su mínima presencia ante el vasto mundo que se cernía ante sus ojos. Yuuri vio la ventana, los troncos torcidos llenos de pluma blanca, el sol gris a la distancia, y pegó el rostro, buscando algo en su pecho.

Pero nada.

Se alejó de ella bruscamente, como si el vidrio quemara, y temió por un momento volver a ver, porque ese mundo, tan grande, tan desconocido, ya no le pertenecía.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la sala, y se agazapo en el marco de la puerta agobiado de sentirse tan prensando a lo que alguna vez fue su jaula, pero bastó con alzar la mirada, para entender la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, Yuuri.

La sonrisa de Viktor le sirvió de acicate para entrar al lugar, aun cuando su vista seguía fija en la _cosa_ posada al frente del piano.

— ¿Quieres escuchar? Está dedicada a ti.

Lo ignoro, pasando de largo hacia lo que con tanto recelo la luz alumbraba delicadamente.

— ¿Ah, Eso? Te traje lirios blancos, pensé que te gustarían mucho.

Los labios le temblaron, o sintió que se estremecían cuando pego los dedos en el vidrio. La luz hizo que lo viera traslúcido, pero acercando su rostro, delineo con la pupila al espectral lívido, y se sorprendió de encontrar la paz imperturbable en sus facciones.

—No puedes llorar Yuuri…es imposible ahora.

El albino aclaro, observándolo tan desfallecido y funesto, y Yuuri se mordió los labios a punto de sollozar, aun sabiendo que no podía.

No lo pudo aceptar rápidamente, pero se alejó cuando fue suficiente, y quito la mano del féretro apartando la mirada del lozano rostro.

— ¿No te parece hermoso?

No quiso, y no debió; pero de soslayo volteo a verlo dominado por la admiración que tenía el brillo milagroso en los ojos de Viktor, y de nuevo, ahí estaba.

—Nunca te había visto tan tranquilo.

Yuuri Katsuki yacía muerto alrededor de lirios blancos, casi durmiente entre el acolchado cofre de cristal, tan fresco como en un rosal, con el cabello sedoso esparcido por sus ojos cerrados, en una desordenada textura de telaraña que flotaba alrededor de su cara.

—Es una pena que realmente no sea un sueño eterno , ¿No crees?

Apretó los puños cerrando con fuerza sus labios. Quería decirle muchas cosas, tal vez incluso transmitirle todo el desprecio que sentía hacia su persona, pero cuando lo vio, tal vez enfurecido (Porque no podía ni descifrar su semblante) suavizó sus facciones, ablandándose a su presencia, dominado por la sonrisa que tenía en sus tibios labios.

—¿Ahora si quieres escuchar la sonata?

Bajo la mirada, _tal vez_ sintiéndose bien por el vacío de su pecho, y se acercó hasta el banco al frente del piano…el albino recibiéndolo campante, transmitiéndole el amor que tanto sentía, mientras que observando su mano, tocaba una tecla.

Pero no sonaba nada, no pasaba nada.

Se encogió, recostándose en el hombro de Viktor como único soporte, y cuando empezó a tocar, lento, y precisamente, demasiado melifluo y bonito, leyó el título de la partitura.

— _¿R-R-Réquiem?_

Alzó la mirada, pero el cielo lo envolvió suavemente, la mirada de Viktor lo cegó por un instante…ahí estaba, el firmamento que tanto buscaba.

—Te amo.

Sí, hay estaba el nuevo amanecer.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Review**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:** **Hola nena, perdona que no te haya respondido antes, eres el unico comentario que no puede responder por privado, pero ahora que este es el epílogo, me doy el lujo de responderte. Me alegro mucho que te haya encantado y te haya dejado de esa forma. Espero que todas esas preguntas se te hayan respondido :) en sí, me alegró mucho tenerse aquí comentando, pues es muy grato responderte~ en verdad gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer conmigo y dar tu opinión, fue muy bien apreciada. Hay un nuevo fic que se te que va a encantar, es Shotacon, espero verte ahí**_ ** _también, en fin, espero te haya gustado todo esto tanto como a mí, nos vemos~_**

* * *

 _ **Notas: Los lirios son un símbolo de vida eterna después de la muerte. Todos los títulos de esta obra están en latín, incluyendo la frase de la llave "cor meum" y "ac vestrum", que se traduce como "Mi corazón y el tuyo"**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, este fic me ha hecho avanzar demasiado en mi escritura, y ha logrado que complete muchas metas personales para mí.**_

 ** _Espero que hayan comprendido un poco, después de todo, el único cielo para Yuuri, siempre fue Viktor._**

 _ **Cualquier duda o inquietud, por privado. Si merezco un review, por favor déjalo abajo, lo responderé con mucho gusto.**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_.


	19. Capítulo especial: Bestia

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Se recomienda leer luego de terminar el fic (respectivamente luego de réquiem) para no llevarse spoilers._**

 ** _Notas_ : No, no se me ilusionen mis amores xD, como sabrán o no, esta historia participa en los _#PremiosKatsudon2018 _, y sí, quedé de finalista (aplausos) no lo mencione porque...bueno, no lo sé xD, en fin, nos han impuesto un desafío y el mío consistía en:**

 **Cambio de papeles. Desarrollar cómo serían las cosas con Viktor y Yuuri en los zapatos del otro.**

 **Así que veremos aquí una revuelta de papeles :D pero más que cumplir, queria ver que tal les parece, me ha parecido interesante cambiar todo. En fin, sin mas chachara, empecemos.**

* * *

 ** _Bestia_**

 _No puedes escapar de mí cariño_

 _Soy todo lo que necesitas, lo que anhelas_

 _Deja que congele tu corazón con mis agrios labios_

 _Deja que sea tuyo por siempre_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Contuvo el aliento, cuando el horizonte empezó a tener forma ante sus ojos, mientras que el pecho le cosquilleaba de pura excitación, entonces Makkachin, que venía saltando desde hace un rato en el pobre auto mugroso y maloliente, lo despertó de su ensoñación cuando llegaron al lugar que con tanta paciencia y templanza estaba esperando contemplar.

—Llegamos.

La lúgubre voz del taxista solo le dio más ánimos, pues el lugar tenía un ambiente tétrico sacado de alguna novela de Poe, pero le era de los más interesante, algo de jugosidad a su aburrida y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, desdichada vida.

—Gracias señor.

Tiro las esquinas de su boca hacia arriba, enmarcando su felicidad con las arreboladas mejillas que tenía por el frío, y bajo del auto con su fiel amigo dándole mucho _, incluso demasiada_ propina al hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

El hombre ni siquiera se despidió, pero Viktor alzo su brazo despidiéndolo con mucha euforia y alegría, como si hubiera llegado a sus vacaciones de verano, a punto de pasar los mejores momentos de su vida.

— ¡Adiós, adiós!

El carro desapareció por la línea que anunciaba el crepúsculo, y Viktor se cobijó a su abrigo sintiendo la nariz fría. Estaban en invierno y la escarcha blanca vestía a los árboles con aspereza y lentitud, empapándolos del dulce color de la paz.

— Que sujeto tan agradable ¿no crees Maka?

El caniche ladró, notando ni un deje de sarcasmo en la voz que usaba el albino, y los dos expandieron su mirada hacia los alrededores maravillados por la vista. Viktor no sentía ni un ápice de miedo, es más, la loca idea de ir al pueblo a saludar sus nuevos vecinos rondaba por su cabeza como un mosquito cerca de su oreja, pero la manera en la que el caniche gruñía y parecía reacio a acercarse le hacía replantearse la idea.

—Es algo nuevo… ¿No te parece? , será un poco desalentador no escuchar los gritos histéricos de Yuri cada mañana, pero creo que es un cambio que nos puede ayudar un poco…un poco ¿No?

La risa le tembló, omitiendo la frase que quería salir de su boca, y escondió los labios entre la bufanda celeste, metiéndose las manos enguantas a los bolsillos del desabrido abrigo.

—Entremos

Tocó el frío metal de la reja que resguardaba la mansión y cuando chilló escandalosamente, fastidiando los sensibles oídos del canino, se aventuró hacia adentro detallando con un aire nostálgico, su antigua casa de niño; miles de recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, como el rollo de una cámara fotográfica, con el sabor de la comida de antaño en la punta de su lengua y la melodía grabada en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez en un bucle de recuerdos.

Como no era una persona quisquillosa, no tuvo miedo de tocar la aldaba puesta en la puerta sin sus guantes. Era pesada, estaba llena de polvo, pero su sola presencia le hacía latir el corazón con rapidez, esa era la puerta que lo separaba de su destino, de su nueva vida, la que con tango gusto quería empezar ahora.

El caniche ladró, morando las cercanías de la mansión, y se mantuvo inquieto en todo el rato que metía la llave en la puerta.

—Vamos.

El incipiente miedo que tal vez debió manifestarse al ver la olvidada casa, demasiada sobria como para enfriarte la sangre, fue remplazada por un inquietante sentimiento que invadía su pecho. Viktor observo el andrajo de cortinas orladas, las paredes desnudas, la pasamanería tirada en el suelo, las escaleras forradas de una alfombra borgoña, el vidrial de colores al fondo, y arriba, casi encima de su cabeza, un cuadro cubierto por una manta blanca, inmaculada, más limpia que los pañales que utilizo de niño, en su suntuosa casa.

—Hmm ¿Cómo podré quitar la manta?

Torció la boca decepcionado, como un niño imposibilitado de agarrar su juguete favorito del armario más alto de la casa, y suspiro dejando sus cosas en el suelo.

— Si recuerdo bien, había una escalera por aquí…

Dejó a Makkachin ahí, mientras que vagaba por su casa, más curioso que aterrado por las fachas, solo tuvo oídos para sus pasos y su aliento, aun cuando su caniche, tenso y agazapado, estaba a la defensiva ante aquel golpeteo de suspiros que no brotaban ni de su amo, ni de él.

Viktor, intrépido y sagaz, escapo furtivamente del miedo que quería sumergirlo, pues sus ojos vieron con asombro todo lo que le rodeaba, ignorando todas las pequeñeces que podrían haberlo almendrado.

Nada lo detuvo en su búsqueda, y cuando encontró lo que con tanta alegría quería tener entre sus brazos, la sostuvo y la llevo hasta la sala.

— ¿Que sucede Makka?

Sin embargo, su caniche no pensaba igual. Retrocedió dos pasos, gimiendo al ver las intenciones de su amo, pero al albino se alzó de hombros sin el valor de disculparse por su imprudencia.

— Espero no morir en el intento.

Hizo una pequeña broma, pero el gusto amargo no lo compartió su perro. Acto seguido, dejó la escalera posada en la pared que sostenía el cuadro, y subió con lentitud, el sudor deslizándose por su cien, las manos trémulas. Luego, agarro la sabana de la punta y la halo hacia sí, manteniendo el equilibrio, mientras que el jugoso oleo era devorado por sus pupilas, y el rojo absorbido por sus labios.

—Es…es un chico…

Se bajó con lentitud, aun cuando en su interior tuviera las ganas de tirarse para contemplar la pintura rápido, y entonces alzó la vista. Su garganta se atraganto ante la imagen, pero se embriago en pocos segundos, casi interminables para el canino que también observaba, asustado y confundido.

Era un joven, con la piel tan lívida que resaltaba entre el fondo rojo y naranja de las llamas de una chimenea, con unos ojos que se camuflaban entre el ígneo ambiente, alazanes.

 _Muy extraño_

Despues estaban las hebras tan negras como los propios ébanos africanos, desaliñado; unos labios delgados, sí, finos, rojos por la sangre, símbolo de una buena salud, pómulos altos, mejillas cinceladas, un rostro en forma de corazón tan perfectamente pulido.

—Es…es muy hermoso —Extasiado por la vista detalló su postura.

Había un sillón grande y rojo, casi de terciopelo, pero el joven se mantenía de pie, a su lado con una sonrisita temblorosa tal vez causada por los nervios, los labios se le curvaban hacia arriba casi por obligación, pero su semblante denotaba sosiego, era difícil de explicar, pero el joven en la pintura no mostraba poder masculino…más bien ternura, una pizca de inocencia e ingenuidad muy palpable.

—Deberíamos dejarlo así ¿no crees?

Para la mayoría, por no decir todos, siempre les había parecido extraño que Viktor hablara con su caniche, casi como si él le fuera a responder con _palabras_ , pero siendo su única compañía desde que era un adolecente, ya le era familiar ese sentimiento.

El caniche se quedó mudo, sin soltar ni un solo ladrido, y se encogió mas cuando levanto la mirada, el cuadro lo sentía muy arriba, muy extraño, a pesar de ser algo tan normal.

Al final, Makkachin ladró en afirmativa, contagiándosele un poco la alegría de su amo, y Viktor tomo la manta devolviendo la mirada hacia el marco de arabesco y su óleo. Sintió algo de vértigo al levantar la cabeza tan rápido, pero sus ojos, viendo algo nublado, solo captaban esa sonrisa brillante hacia su persona.

* * *

Se sentía en paz, sentado en su comedor con un buen desayuno, la afonía del lugar le llenaba de tranquilidad, y se regocijaba de su propia soledad con su amado perro…. eso diría si Viktor fuera algún antisocial sin amigos.

—Ah, que aburrido.

La brisa le acarició las mejillas y miró por su ventana el sol postrado en su cumbre; los arboles habían abandonado su vestido blanco y los pocos animales, _por no decir ninguno_ , que rondaban por su mansión, habían olvidado su largo letargo de hibernación, primavera había tocado su puerta, y ahora mismo, las bellas flores nacían de entre la muerte blanca mientras que el albino se moría de tanto silencio.

No lo malentienda, estaba feliz de haber arribado a un lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía, pero como decía, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto silencio. Comenzando con que era una "celebridad" de la música, y terminando con que siempre estuvo con Yuri, su amado y adoptado hermano, que nunca callaba su gran bocaza, y menos la afilada hacha debajo de su lengua.

—Pensé que me acostumbraría….pero ah~ es tan aburrido~.

Resoplo, desplomándose en su silla, mientras que Makkachin lamia los dedos de su amo cubiertos de tocino. Él no era un idiota, obvio había intentado hablar con sus vecinos, los de aquel pueblo tan sombrío, pero apenas puso un pie ahí, todos desaparecieron como si hubiese sido la peste guardándoles un puesto para la muerte.

Se sintió mal, solo era un riquillo de buena familia, y no era por eso que no pudiera acercarse a él un par de pordioseros, es más, le gustaría ser amigo de personas de esa clase, sin embargo así como llegó con esos ánimos de felicidad, se esfumaron tan rápido como sus ganas de quedarse en esa mansión.

Estaba solo, bueno, con Makkachin, pero era obvio que necesitaba algo de compañía. Había sido un niño mimado antes de que sus padres murieran e incluso después de eso, a pesar de haberse ganado un poco el desprecio de Yuri, tenía sus comodidades.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera volver en el tiempo ¿Eh?

Dejó de divagar tanto y le acarició la cabeza al caniche, frotando la lengua delicadamente por sus dientes. Sentía el dulce sabor de chocolate en su paladar, y quería adueñarse solo un poquito, del dulce que invadía su boca, tal vez así aliviaría el sin sabor de su garganta.

Entre tanto aburrimiento, exploración, y de observar por horas con deleite el cuadro que había arriba de las escaleras, alguien toco el timbre de su casa.

Descubrió que muy cerca de ahí _– No tanto, la verdad_ – Había un par de muchachos alejados del pueblo que desde hace tiempo, habían estado buscando alguien cercano _– Y no tan extraño –_ con quien conversar.

Uno de ellos era un pelinegro con acento ruso, demasiado arraigado a su cultura retrograda como para querer tomar su mano sin algún guante, y aunque la otra chica también lo era, se mantuvo amigable incluso cuando bromeo con su color de cabello tan carmesí y lacio.

—Cuando escuchamos la noticia, no podíamos creer que alguien quisiera vivir en esta mansión.

Los invitó a pasar, emocionado al tener compañía, y no pude evitar preguntarle porque tanto recelo ante el lugar que hospedaba, lo único que guardaba de él eran recuerdos dulces, nada malo.

— ¿No lo sabe? Hay rumores tenebrosos de este lugar.

Viktor se sintió como un idiota, o tal vez solo eran mentiras para inducirle pánico, lo consideraban alguien dúctil, aunque él ni siquiera sabía la razón del Por qué.

—Y es una historia _tan_ trágica.

El azabache, con aires de haberse salido de un teatro protagonizado por alguna obra de Shakespeare, se llamaba Georgie, Georgie Popovich, y la muchacha, Mila, Mila Babicheva, los dos no eran más que simples amigos de la infancia que sabían muchas cosas de esa casa, como aparentaban.

—De ser usted, no me quedaría en esta casa mucho tiempo….dicen que en la noche las luces se apagan por si sola,s y los del pueblo aseguran que hay una sombra siempre posada en la ventana…

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, dándole más peso a las palabras que escuchaba en ese momento, pero Viktor se mantuvo relajado, ¿Cómo iba a vivir algo así en su casa, si ni siquiera había sentido algo?

—Por cierto, a usted…— La pelirroja atrajo su atención, la miro por un momento sonriéndose por pura cortesía— ¿No le inquieta un poco…ese cuadro?

Siguió la dirección que su dedo apuntaba, pero lo único que descubrió fue la sonriente cara del muchacho en el cuadro que siempre lo saludaba con sus tiernos ojos asiáticos y sus labios de sangre.

— ¿Por qué debería? Es lo más bonito que hay en esta casa, ¿No, Makka?

El caniche titubeo, no estaba tan de acuerdo, pero no era quien para negarse ante la ingenuidad de su amo.

— Vamos, ¿no les parece hermoso?

Esa sonrisa segura, que transmitía más bien una cantidad inimaginable de espuria, solo logro hacer que sus invitados sonrieran igual. Nikiforov no estaba dispuesto a cubrir ese cuadro, cuando después de todo era lo que le hacía feliz en las mañanas al despertar.

Estaba seguro, que de haber conocido a ese muchacho, se habría enamorado perdidamente, lastima por el material con el que estaba hecho, ya habían pasado años desde ese entonces.

—Yo lo conocí— Admitió Popovich— Pero era tan callado y tímido que nunca me le acerque, lo pillaba en el jardín jugando con una rana y siempre parecía tener frio, porque se frotaba las manos sin parar.

Esa noticia emocionó realmente al albino, porque si había algo que quería desde que llegó, era saber más del hombre que desde hace algún tiempo, había estado habitando su casa ¿Un viejo amigo del abuelo? Muchas dudas asaltaban su cabeza.

— ¡Ay de mí! ¡Pobre alma desdichada!

Seguro de que no tenía vecinos normales, escucho el clamor del ruso detallando la desdeñosa actitud de Mila hacia su compañero, los dos se enfrascaron en una larga conversación de lo más banal, pero Viktor se mantuvo expectante ante los secretos que guardaba aquel cuadro.

¿Cómo aquella criatura tan _pueril,_ con labios de seda y mejillas cinceladas, podía ser lo que sus acompañantes tanto vejaban?

Si ante sus ojos era un ángel, una obra maestra, podía ser proclamado el joven más bello que sus zarcos luceros hubieran visto, y eso era mucho, porque después de todo se consideraba tan observador y detallista, que estaba seguro de haber contemplado más de una belleza en sus presentaciones.

—En fin, disculpe mucho que nosotros lo perturbemos en su propia casa, es hora de que nos vayamos.

Por un momento recordó sus verdaderos sentimientos, y quiso detenerlos ahí mismo, invitarlos a sentarse, hablar sobre el clima, las noticias, sobre cualquier estupidez que pudiera hacerlos más cercanos; no quería sentirse tan _desnudo_ como antes que llegaron ellos.

—Adiós y gracias por su hospitalidad.

Sin embargo, así como se mantuvo callado con sus propios pensamientos hacia el muchacho que dominaba su raciocinio, lo hizo con su propia petición vociferaba en silencio. Los dejo ir, recibiendo un pequeño papel con un número telefónico, prometiendo ferviente que los llamaría cuando tuviese alguna duda o problema.

Cuando los vio lejos, tan lejos como la neblina lo dejaba ver, alzo un brazo despidiéndose a pesar de que ya no lo veían, una costumbre vieja, no podía deshacerse de ella.

—Bien Makka, es hora de hacer algo de lim…

Calló. Al voltear a su izquierda, el caniche no estaba, ni siquiera a su derecha y de hecho, desde la pregunta sobre el cuadro, no lo había sentido en ningún momento _. ¿Habría estado tan absorbido por la belleza del óleo, que no notó cuando se fue?_

Cerró la puerta y abrió un poco las ventanas para que el sol pudiera iluminarlo un poco, luego se alzó de hombros convencido de que seguro estaba en el patio haciendo de sus travesuras. Makkachin era tranquilo, pero su instinto ni siquiera él lo domaba.

—Bueno, al menos te tengo a ti ¿Eh?

Le guiño un ojo al azabache eternamente feliz, pero el silencio se volvió lacerante en cuestión de segundos, los nervios comenzaron a hacerle sudar, aun cuando no notaba la diferencia entre la belleza que contemplo al llegar y la que veía ahora.

—Ah, soy un idiota.

Exhaló un profundo y agrio suspiro, sintiendo caricias ásperas en su espalda, y se dio media vuelta cubriéndose las mejillas ruborizadas.

* * *

Luego de la inesperada noticia y que Makkachin desapareciera tan extrañamente, luego de unos días de pánico y mucho preocupación, lo encontró en el jardín con una rana en la boca.

Recuerda haberlo castigado, regañado, hasta llorado, pero estaba inmensamente feliz de haberlo encontrado. El caniche se escudó con el motivo de que quería explorar toda la mansión, pero no conto con que era tan grande y repetitiva, todos los pasillos eran exactamente iguales y si unos llevaban a un lugar, otros te regresaban al mismo, así como un laberinto.

Su vida regreso a ser la misma, pero luego de algunos semanas de completa paz y soledad, una cosa ofusco toda su buena vibra faltando solo un día para que la semana se acabase.

—Yo no subí eso, ¿Y tú?

La sabana inmaculada que hace unas semanas quitó del hermoso cuadro, volvía a cubrirlo con una sórdida personalidad de querer cubrirlo para siempre. La piel se le erizó en ese momento, y todas las palabras de sus vecinos empezaron a tomar sentido.

Pero como siempre, solo depuso esos pensamientos, se rio de su propia paranoia y trato de ocultar con mucho fracaso, la emoción de saber que tal vez si había algo en esa casa. Estaba jugando, claro, pero si era así, creería que solo era algo onírico.

—Vamos por las escaleras .

Volvió a buscarla, volvió a quitar la sabana, el cuadro quedó al descubierto , y el nervioso chico lo observó de nuevo; igual de quieto, igual de lozano.

—Creo que deberíamos de buscarle algo de utilidad a esta sabana.

Esta vez no la dejó encima de alguna silla u olvidada entre la ropa sucia, se permitió lavarla para luego colocarla de mantel en la mesa del comedor, no era uno precisamente y se veía hasta rusticó que lo hiciera, pero si se sentía bien, estaba bien hacerlo.

Todo volvió a lo mismo, como un bucle, pero las cosas se volvieron a salir de control una noche de mucho frio.

Había salido a buscar un vaso de agua, bajo el rechinar crudo de la madera, y al levantar la vista, con unas ganas enormes de aliviar su alma con ese rostro, de nuevo, la sabana estaba ahí, burlándose de su pobre ignorancia.

Se sintió agravado, perdiendo la templanza que había cosechado todo este tiempo, y camino a zancadas hasta su mesa de comedor chasqueando la lengua al ver lo inevitable.

Lo tomó todo como un juego de niño, aun cuando era terrorífico y paranormal todo lo que sucedía.

A plena madrugada busco las escaleras, despertando a su perro que a diferencia de él, dio un brinco del susto y no sacó el rostro de la alfombra hasta que el albor le tocara nuevamente.

— ¿Dónde está?

Sin embargo, muy bien planeado, ni las escaleras estaban, nada, lo había echo perfectamente.

Respiró profundo, tocándose el puente de la nariz, tan soñoliento como para recatar en la situación.

—Ya será mañana…

Luego tomo su vaso de agua rindiéndose por esa noche, no era un hombre que gustara de la vigilia, era lo peor si quería mantener un poco de su joven rostro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los árboles dejaban de oscilar entre sí y la luna callaba, empezó su pequeño juego, lo atribuyo al aburrimiento, en verdad no esperaba ningún resultado, pero todavía seguía curioso ante las cosas tan extrañas que sucedían en ese lugar.

— ¡Señor fantasma!— vociferó— ¡Señor fantasma!

El can se mantuvo aterrado ante las locuras de su amo, pero Nikiforov se columpió por cada pasillo ordenando la presencia del "fantasma". Busco detrás de los cuadros, dentro de los floreros, tal vez entre la madera suelta del piso, pero nada, no había nada.

En su búsqueda interminable, más aburrido que emocionado, encontró una sala que no recordaba haber visto el primer día que llegó ahí y todos los que le siguieron.

Tenía una puerta con un bonito enrejado tupido hecho de listones de madera, con una pequeña rendija para seguramente no ser visto si te asomabas ahí.

— ¿Y eso?

Miró al caniche, pero este se mantuvo tan callado desde que vio sus intenciones, que no opino nada. El albino se alzó de hombros y entró al recinto dominado por un melancólico sentimiento de pena.

—Oh, un piano.

Había un vitral arriba, y las paredes eran de un verde musgo en contraste con el claro del suelo, no había nada de tapicería, solo el piano, además de algunas puertas alrededor que llevaban a diferentes pasillos.

— ¿Sera posible…?

Una idea le nubló la mente, y se sentó al frente del instrumento tocando delicadamente ese atril tan empolvada con partituras encima, su pecho revoloteo de alegría, sus pies encontraron los pedales como si los estuviese buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Bien, ¿Con que empiezo?

Se tronó los dedos inquieto y simplemente improviso tocando algo al azar. Se tambaleo de ahí para allá buscando algo emotivo que pudiera alcanzar sus dedos, pero se estaba yendo más por las graves que por las agudas, por difícil que quisiera evitarlo.

—Tal vez si…

Cambió la idea por algo lento, una balada. La luz le atravesó el cuerpo cuando las nubes se deslizaron en una cadencia conocida por la hora del día, y cerró los ojos sin ninguna idea, solo tocando porque sí, porque necesitaba comprobar algo.

Abrió un ojo cuando notas que no recordaba haber tocado sonaron, entonces cambió la dinámica, empezando a salpicar suavemente entre las teclas, dándole paso al rotundo sonido agudo que absorbía el suyo.

 _Sí, definitivamente no eran sus dedos aquellos a la par._

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te gustaba la música!

Un grito retumbo en sus oídos y el sonido en seco del silencio que le siguió después, le confirmo todo. Cuando llego, vio unas partituras encima del atril, pero si recordaba bien, él nunca había tocado en ese lugar, lo que significaba que…

—¡Hola!

Detalló la mirada de espanto que lo observaba también, pero de pronto se puso pálido al comprender la situación. El joven con su cabello sedoso esparcido por los ojos, en una desordenada textura de telaraña que flotaba alrededor de su cara, parecía ser tan inocuo que sentía que no había nada que temer, pero la profusión ardiente en su mirada, le apretaba la garganta como si lo asfixiara. Lo contemplo por segundos que parecieron horas, y el muchacho recobró su voz.

— _¿P-P-Por qué…Por qué no qui-quitas mi cuadro?_

Se sostuvo de la silla agarrándose la frente, un vértigo lo tumbo hacia adelante y apareció ante sus pupilas una neblina blanca y espesa.

— _¿P-P-Por qué…siempre me miras?_

La quebrada voz se recompuso y antes de caer ante la pesadez de sus parpados entumecidos, el pelinegro estiró los brazos atrapando su abismal oscuridad.

* * *

Despertó entre ligeras caricias, y cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, trayendo consigo el susto que había sentido anteriormente, el iris alazán que lo asechaba en ese momento se tropezó con la suya en un pequeño instante antes de que cerrara los ojos aterrado.

—No es real, no es real, no es-

Sintió que le arrancaban las manos de la cara, el joven acerco su rostro tímidamente examinando sus facciones. Lo vio fruncir el cejo, torcer la boca, parecía tan sorprendido como él ahora

—Es bueno…es bueno verte….

No logro interpretar sus palabras, pero la curva que tomaba sus labios se le hacia la más linda del mundo, así que como caballero no tuvo el valor de preguntar a que se refería .

–Ah…cierto….

Su voz era como el canto de una mariposa, sí, silenciosa. Cada que hablaba era suave y tibio, había que agudizar un poco el oído.

— ¡¿C-Cómo te llamas?!

Tropezó con su propia lengua ante tal situación de alto calibre, pero lo asimilo todo cuando el azabache ladeo la cabeza tocándose el mentón delicadamente.

—Yuuri…Yuuri Katsuki.

Cuando Nikiforov dijo su nombre y estrecharon sus manos, confirmándole que el muchacho era tangible…o bueno, algo así, dijo lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza.

—Ah, ya entiendo.

Para calmar sus ansias, se enderezó y lo observo sentado en sus pantorrillas, porque antes tenía la cabeza sumergida en su regazo

— Esto es un sueño ¿No?

Yuuri no dijo nada, pero igual Viktor no esperaba una respuesta a lo que le parecía ya bastante lógico.

— ¡A-Ah! —Giro la mirada hacia el gemido de sorpresa y lo siguiente que sintió fue el caliente vapor de una vaso— L-L-Le hice un té…

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante aquel pequeño detalle tan dulce, lo agarro sintiendo la porcelana demasiado ígnea, ¿En verdad era un sueño? , su mano seguía palpitando por aquel quemazón.

—Gracias, Yuuri.

Se lo llevo a la boca, cuidando bien de no quemarse, y el halito le empaño la nariz mientras que su garganta se aliviaba ante el dulzor de un buen té. Cuando acabó, bajando la taza de sus labios, no recayó en que estaba siendo detenidamente escudriñado por el azabache.

— ¿Qué pa…?-

La lengua se le durmió, al igual que todos sus sentidos, y la vista de nuevo se le apagó justo cuando la sonrisa de oreja a oreja nacía de los rojos labios del pelinegro.

Yuuri lo atrajo a su regazo, enterrando los falanges en las hebras albinas, pero luego bajo la mirada, sumergiendo sus pupilas en los fantasmas vivientes a través de los parpados de Viktor.

—Me gusta _más_ verte dormir.

* * *

Cuando recobró el sentido, en lo que parecía la tercera vez del día, desnudo las paredes y barrió el suelo rápidamente, pero como suponía, no había nada.

—Uff, entonces si fue un sueño.

Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a cumplir su rutina, pues por el clima suponía que ya era tarde, así que se dirigió hasta la sala, dispuesto a llegar a la cocina, hasta que vio algo que lo dejó anonadado.

—Oh…lo siento…

Yuuri estaba encima de las escaleras cubriendo el cuadro con la manta nuevamente, pues Viktor se las había ingeniado para destaparlo antes de ponerse a llamarlo por puro aburrimiento.

Nikiforov sumergió sus dedos en toda la vasta cabellera que todavía le quedaba, e hiperventilo buscándole un lado positivo.

— ¿E-Esta bien?

Aun cuando se quería convencer de que todavía estaba soñando.

—E-E-Entonces… ¿Eres una clase de fantasma o algo así?

Yuuri no contesto, se mantuvo callado en todo momento, solo observándole sin parpadear

— No sé cómo empezar en este tipo de situaciones…

La mayoría del tiempo, por no decir siempre, eran las personas las que intentaban interactuar con él, no al revés, y cuando era al contrario, siempre podía regalarles una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para calmar sus ansias; pero esta vez no era así, porque concretamente la persona con la que intentaba hablar parecía estar más muerto que vivo, además de que su mirada no le agradable demasiado que admitamos.

—L-Lo siento…

El titubeo de su voz lo trajo de vuelta y le sonrió dulcemente ya con el trago de la resignación en el estómago.

— Es que hace mucho no hablo con alguien…o alguien habla conmigo, así que por eso se me hace tan extraño.

Un retorcijón salvaje en las tripas lo hizo suavizar su semblante, se sentía realmente apenado por la situación del pelinegro, a pesar de que ahora mismo debería ser él el que estuviera tan perturbado.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — Katsuki asintió, aunque ya le estuviese haciendo una— ¿Por qué no querías que viera tu cuadro?

Ups, mala decisión. Yuuri torció la boca desviando la mirada, y luego bajo la misma algo apenado.

—B-Bueno…no me gusta llamar mucho la atención…y que usted viera mi cuadro todos los días de ese modo…me hacía sentir un tanto incomodo ¿sabe?

La razón le pareció de lo más infantil, como si un niño pequeño le hubiese explicado porque no dejaba de comer chocolates.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto abatido — Si es muy hermoso.

Supo que dio en el clavo cuando sus palabras lograron sacudir el rostro sórdido del azabache. El susodicho se acercó un poco hacia el albino, como si su cercanía le confirmase las palabras antes dichas.

—Hermoso… ¿Eso crees?

Asintió efusivamente. ¿Qué más daba? Siempre era sincero con sus sentimientos, y si tenía que halagar aquella belleza lozana, lo haría sin dudar ni un poco.

— Usted también… también es alguien muy guapo.

A ojos externos la conversación se desviaba de su punto clase: conocerse mutuamente, pero Nikiforov siempre había aceptado los halagos como un premio para su ego, así que sonrió anchamente con el atisbo del arrebol en sus mejillas pálidas.

—Puedes tenerme confianza ¿Si? ¡De hecho!, me hace muy feliz tener compañía, tal vez podamos ser muy buenos amigos ¿no crees?

Se sorprendió, se estaba tomando con mucha calma toda la situación, pero había dicho anteriormente, cuando llego a ese lugar, que no esperaba algo normal o cotidiano al pisar esos suelos, aunque claro, no es como si se hubiese preparado psicológicamente para ser amigo de un fantasma.

—Está bien.

Viktor estaba seguro de sus palabras, de hecho, estaba orgulloso de las propias – _pues no era muy bueno con ellas_ – pero al oír el afirmativo del azabache, ese que de nuevo lo observaba como un animal salvaje al asecho, su pecho se había comprimido en un claro signo de angustia.

 _¿Desde cuándo…tan confiado?_

Sintió que él mismito se había metido en las fauces del lobo, y su sentimiento creció cuando Yuuri empezó a sonreír mas agudamente, las puntas de sus labios ascendieron hacia el cielo y Nikiforov experimento lo más cercano al terror.

 _¿Estaba bien cierto? Se veía realmente inocente y puro, de seguro ni una mosca había matado, ¿No?_

—Prometo no decepcionarte, Viktor.

* * *

Se convenció de que no era mala idea, y desde ese día en compañía de Makkachin, su otro visitante en la casa era Yuuri; descubrió que gustaba de tocar el piano y leer, que en realidad no podía ver sin sus gafas de montura azul – _Sonaba extraño cuando pensaba que era un fantasma, pero en realidad no deseaba cuestionar su existencia si no deseaba quedar loco_ \- y por último, que había sido aprendiz de su abuelo, el viejo Nikiforov.

En fin, el preludio fue realmente dulce, le gustaba tener a alguien con quien hablar sin tener que llamar a sus vecinos para charlar por teléfono, y Yuuri no era tan mala compañía, después de todo, la mayoría del tiempo permanecía callado a su lado.

No obstante, así como empezó de dulce, la incipiente amargura logro empavonarlo volviéndolo insípido, amaba la compañía del pelinegro, pero se había vuelto algo tedioso…

—Hola Viktor, ¿Qué haces?-

Literalmente lo veía todo el tiempo, en sus tres comidas, en su cuarto de baño, en todos los pasillos, cuando tocaba el piano, cuando bajaba a la biblioteca, incluso cuando dormía lo hacía. Sus pasos eran silenciosos, pero su presencia se había echo tan fuerte que era obvio cuando sabía que lo tenía a sus espaldas, viéndolo, con quien sabe que expresión, pero contemplándolo con una minuciosa y limitada sucesión de pasos, así como una estatua.

No quiso decirle lo fastidioso que era, lo nervioso que lo ponía todo el tiempo, pues al solo intento de manifestar algo, su belleza lo cegaba de tal forma, que sentía que cualquier cosa provocado por ese muchacho habría de ser perdonada por él, siempre, no importaba lo grave que fuera.

Con esa razón y unas cuantas más, invento varias maneras de hacer que su presencia no le ofuscara tanto, entre ignorarlo, cubrirse con la sabana hasta la cabeza, o simplemente mantenerse demasiado ocupado como para notarlo oscilando alrededor suyo, no obstante, y como suponía, Yuuri también encontró varias formas de que no funcionara.

Entre ellas, contemplar con más intensidad en su aparente "ignóralo u ocúpate en algo". Sus ojos eran como cuchillas fabricadas de plumas, pero así como decía, le causaban cosquilleos de terror y pánico, luego estaba el "Cubrirte con la sabana" porque aunque durmiera así, protegido por esa suave tela, cuando intentaba dormir sentía la uña del azabache rasguñando su refugio, y era tanto así que a la mañana siguiente, había un agujero a la altura de su rostro, lo bastante grande como para que un ojo se asomara entre ellos curioso a observar su contenido.

Aguanto por un par de semanas, demasiado a su parecer, hasta que simplemente, lo encaro en uno de sus cotidianos días y le dijo la verdad.

Claro que torció un poco la historia, y solo le indico indirectamente que estaba siendo realmente molesto, _de una manera realmente suti_ l , y entonces, cuando la última sílaba se deslizo por su boca, Yuuri bajo la mirada lentamente, como si lo hubiese insultado de pies a cabeza.

—Yo… ¿Yo soy una...una molestia para usted?

Retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras que la cuchilla de sus palabras le atravesaba el pecho. Era débil ante muchas cosas, pero que Yuuri lo mirase tan lamentable, casi como si estuviese a punto de llorar, era el colmo.

— ¡N-No! ¡Nunca!

Se sintió manipulado, como si Katsuki supiera las herramientas que tenía a su favor, pero incluso sabiendo eso, no podía evitar caer ante su encantadora belleza.

—P-pero u-uste-

— ¡Olvida todo lo que dije! ¡S-Solo era una mentira!

Torció su cara en lo que parecía una sonrisa, u el azabache asintió con lentitud detonando su confusión.

—Vamos…-

Se desinflo cuando dio media vuelta, y apretó duramente sus cienes castigándose a sí mismo, entre tanto que el azabache detrás suyo viraba los ojos con sorna.

* * *

La vez que Mila, sin compañía de Georgie, vino a su casa pidiendo un libro prestado, le comentó lo mal que se veía, detalló su enmarañada cabeza y luego le dijo que la camisa que usaba estaba al revés, no le tomo mucha importancia a eso, pues Yuuri había desaparecido desde que despertó y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

Katsuki no hacía nada malo, era inofensivo, pero saber que no lo tenía bajo la mirada solo lograba asustarlo más.

Luego de que le entregara el libro y ella se fuera, a la mañana siguiente una gran tormenta llego hasta su casa. Había despertado de golpe, pues sentía leves caricias en los segmentos de su columna, que más que calmarlo lo incomodaban demasiado.

—Oh, l-lo siento…

La sabana se resbaló de su cuerpo mientras que escuchaba el leve eco de un trueno a la lejanía, mientras que Yuuri bajaba la cabeza avergonzado por sus hazañas sin sentido.

—Tranquilo.

Pero no podía enojarse con él, es más, ya se estaba acostumbrando un poco…o eso quería creer

—Así que lloverá muy fuerte ¿cierto?.

Quiso empezar una conversación _normal_ – si es que existía algo así a estas alturas - pero cuando se enderezo dispuesto a quitarse el pijama, noto varios moretones morados alrededor de su pecho y brazos.

— ¿Qué demo-

—Oh, debieron de ser los mosquitos.

Le explico Katsuki sonriendo tímidamente. Nikiforov enarcó una ceja dirigiéndose hacia su espejo de pared, pero entonces cuando las tocó, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Pues son mosquitos muy raros ¿Eh?

Murmuro con ironía, acariciándose los rasguños que tenía en los muslos.

¿Qué mierda paso anoche?

Viktor lo dejaría pasar, si no fuera porque no era la única vez que pasaba. Si contaba bien era la quinta, aunque antes solamente le habían arañado la espada y el estómago, no le habían dejado unos vulgares morados en la piel.

—Lo siento, no te comento que antes esta mansión estaba infestada de sanguijuelas, es posible que-

— ¡¿Qué?!

Yuuri se tambaleo asustado, alzando los brazos en un claro signo de preocupación, y Viktor respiro profundo aplacando la rabia que le carcomía el pecho.

—Me altere, perdón.

Katsuki pareció aplacarse con eso, y solamente sonrió mirando la ventana.

—Es cierto que te veo dormir, pero nunca hago nada más que eso.

Y Viktor le creía, ese muchacho tan bello no lo veía capaz de hacer cosas tan despreciables como abusar de él, tanto que incluso él tenía más pinta de ser el acosador a veces.

El día fue tranquilo, o así le parecía, hasta que le comento el extraño cuadro de acuarelas que había encontrado cuando se puso a cerrar todas las ventanas por la tormenta. El pelinegro le contó muchas cosas, pero así como lo hizo, también se contradijo en varias.

Viktor no se creía el ser más inteligente del mundo, pero sentía que Yuuri escondía algo, por eso cuando subieron y lo dejo solo en plena penumbra con una vela, se dispuso a pensar en sus palabras.

Obviamente no lo enfrentaría, si lo hacia el muchacho volvería a hacerse la víctima, y aunque sabía eso, estaba seguro que lo perdonaría y dejaría de dudar de él. A todo esto, Makkachin desde que Yuuri apareció, se había echo cercano a este, más que Viktor de echo; estaba todo el rato pegado a él, o en el jardín, a veces si Yuuri desaparecía, él también, y solo cuando era de comer, lo veía a su lado ladrando de emoción.

No pensó en las razones, pero admitía que ahora se sentía más solo que nunca.

Entre tanto recelo y vacilaciones, una llamada lo interrumpió abruptamente cuando cruzaba por un pasillo. Contesto, mirando con repulsión la puerta a su lado, y la noticia de la desaparición de Mila llego a sus oídos.

La intemperancia lo llevó a cometer la locura de pensar lo peor, pues cuando las palabras pasadas de Yuuri se hicieron oír en su cabeza, ya no pudo desoír la verdad.

Se fue corriendo hasta su habitación, tropezando con sus propios pies, a consecuencia se reventó un labio, y en todo el camino su único rastro fue la sangre que derramaba su rostro. Su primera impresión a ver su habitación desolada, fue acercarse al balcón, la respiración haciéndose tan pesada como para morirse ahogado, el dolor del golpe cauterizado por el terror que inundada su pecho.

Parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la masacre que detallaban sus pupilas, y se cubrió la boca sintiendo un nauseabundo olor que venía de la lluvia.

—Viktor…te sangra el labio….

Sintió los ojos vidriosos, confirmando la mentira que había deseado ignorar todo este tiempo, y estuvo reacio a voltearlo a ver, aun cuando las arcadas seguían latentes en su garganta.

—Te traje algo de hielo ¿Si? Ven.

Era despiadado, ignorando todo lo que sucedía. Las lágrimas gordas terminaron por ceder y cayeron en picada hasta el suelo

— ¿Estas bien? Vamos, no te pongas así.

Tuvo el valor de preguntar el por qué, separando la palma con sabor a hierro de su boca, pero el pelinegro lo miraba calmado, en un estado de sosiego casi perpetuo.

— ¿Qué dices? Es obvio

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras que el rostro tierno se deformaba en una enferma sonrisa.

– Esa perra solo deseaba separarnos, ¿No notaste como te veía?

Tembló al sentir el hielo en su boca, mientras que la fría mano del pelinegro se hundía en su mejilla con ternura.

—Claro, eres muy estúpido para darte cuenta.

La cara de la otra moneda relucía, tan podrida y abyecta como desde un inicio se mostró ser

—No le tomes tanta importancia.

Seguidamente, le limpio la herida, deslizando la mano por su espalda con cariño y devoción.

—No llores más cariño, harás que me excite al ver tu linda cara.

Se cubrió la cara llorando silenciosamente, con las náuseas en la punta de la úvula, pero el azabache ronroneo extasiado enterrando la cabeza en su pecho con una curva gigantesca en su boca.

-Esto es un _sacrificio_ para que nuestro amor se consuma cariño, esto es solamente el comienzo.

* * *

Gracias por leer 3 y sí, Yuuri abusaba de Viktor frecuentemente. :D

 **¿Reviews?**

¡Nos vemos, candies!


End file.
